I Broke The Rule (Anakin Skywalker Love story)
by MelliM13
Summary: The first rule to being a Jedi: Never fall in love. I broke it.


**I Broke the Rule**

-Melissa Mills

Chapter 1:

I stand here watching the ships go by. It brings me to a flashback of about ten years ago.  
_We all swung our sabers in sync, trying to follow Master Yoda's orders. Then, a man named Qui-Gon Jin and his apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi came with a young boy. I stopped swinging, I was so focused on this mysterious boy. Is this that 'Chosen One' that they've been whispering about?_ _I bet. I turned and looked at the boy, he was kind of cute. He saw me and I gave him a friendly smile. And he smiled back. The buzzing and vibration of my lightsaber almost broke my concentration. Then that feeling of danger came over me. I spun around and blocked the pupil that was next to me from almost slicing my head off. "Nice try Pol," I grinned. _  
I come back to reality. "Good, send them in," the chancellor says to the hologram. Chancellor Palpatine somewhat finishes his little speech and Miss Padme walks in. They all talk of the most recent assassination attempt. No one really bothers me, they see I'm a bit dazed. They speak of how I offered to become a bit of Miss Padme's protection. Chancellor Palpatine praises my progress a bit. But then, Palpatine says "Master Kenobi." I look at him. After a while of sort of begging Miss Padme, she finally gives in. The other Jedi walk out and I do so too.  
"It's been a while since you've seen Anakin, hasn't it?" asks Miss Padme as she walks to me. Anakin was the little boy I saw. We've been friends since. I think I have a crush on him, but I see him eye Miss Padme Amidala. It kind of sucks. Anakin is just a year older than me, yet I've been in training longer than him. I have my hair tied loosely back and I have my usual clothes on. A tan dress over brown tights, long sleeve brown shirt under it and fingerless gloves. I never wear my robe, too large. I like to throw a bit of physical fighting into my duels.  
I've become like a little guardian to the Senator Amidala. She's tried to befriend me many times, I reject because I know it isn't right. I nod to her. "I missed him. Wonder how much he's grown," I sigh while trying to walk at her slow pace. Security around her has grown very tight because of the countless assassination attempts. All fail, but many die in the process. Obi-Wan doesn't like how I offered to be Miss Padme's personal guard because I'm basically risking my life all of the time. "Senat- Miss Padme, I promise I will try my all in protecting you. You can put trust in me," I smile. She has told me that I may call her Miss Padme instead of Senator Amidala like the others.  
"I believe I can," she smiles back at me. "Come, you may walk with me to my room and wait for Master Kenobi." I nod and walk with her. "I hear you're very skilled with your saber. Yet you cannot achieve the skill of flying," she says.  
"Anakin Skywalker has been teaching me a bit. I'm a bit rusty, I was never really taught on flying," I reply, keeping myself from getting eye contact with her.  
"You've never had a real home and time to find your true skills have you?" Miss Padme asks. I try to find words in my head but nothing comes out of my mouth. "I'm sorry," she apologizes.  
"No, Miss, you have nothing to apologize for," I kind of shoot back. We get to her room after a long awkward silence. I keep feeling my lightsaber hit my thigh, though it doesn't hurt a bit. I gaze out at the view. I never pictured myself when I was young to be here. I can sense something. That warm feeling, Annie must be here and he seems nervous. "Jar-Jar, go check if they're here," I say.  
"Yes, Miss Mara," he says in his funny voice. He walks to the elevator out there. "Obi? Obi! So nice to see you!" Binks yells. Obi-Wan's here. "Senator Amidala!" Miss Padme walks out by me and I turn next to her. I see Jar-Jar walk in with Master Kenobi and a very grown up Anakin.  
"Mara," Anakin smiles.  
"Hello Annie," I walk to him. Miss Padme walks to Master Kenobi and shakes his hand.  
"Annie? My gosh, you've grown," Miss Padme says. I just grin at Anakin.  
"So have you," Anakin says. What is he talking about? Miss Padme hasn't changed in my opinion.  
"But you'll always be that little boy I found on Tatooine," Miss Padme smiles. I shake Annie's hand.  
"Age has treated you well, Mara," he grins.  
"I can honestly say the same for you," I look at him. I see Obi-Wan looking at me. "For both of you," I add. "Good to see you Obi-Wan."

Chapter 2:

I'm so dazed by how handsome Annie's become. I wonder how I look to him. We all begin to sit down. "Our being here will be invisible, correct?" Master Kenobi asks.  
"Correct. All of Senator Amidala's security, including Miss Mara, is kept secret. The queen has been informed of your assignment," says the man with the eyepatch. It's strange, I'm usually very good with names, yet I can never remember his. We all sit down and I sit next to Annie. His body heat seems high, wow, he must be very nervous. I look at him, is that sweat? "I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit."  
"I don't need more security, Miss Mara might just be enough," Miss Padme says.  
"Miss, I must thank you for the praises, but-" I try to say.  
"Didn't you say you would give your all?" she asks me. I look down in shame that I even spoke up. "I need answers. I want and need to know who is trying to kill me." To be honest, that could be literally anyone.  
"We're here to protect you Senator, not to start an investigation," Master Kenobi says. I don't dare say anything, but isn't finding who the killer is just making her protection a lot easier? I mean we can figure out his tactics and find how to track him.  
"But, wouldn't it be reasonable to find out who's trying to kill her?" I blurt. I look at Master Kenobi, he doesn't seem too pleased that I went against his word. "I mean we can find them and find out how to stop them. Am I correct?" Anakin looks at me. He seems to be overjoyed I put the idea of having some fun into there.  
"Anakin, you mustn't exceed our space. You will follow me and me only," Obi-Wan orders Annie.  
"It was just an idea," I mutter and look back down. I knew I didn't belong here, I belong in the battlefield, adrenalin pumping, sabers crashing. Not this calm and high expected environment.  
"Why?" Anakin asks kind of forcefully. I look up at Jar-Jar, who gulps, and then at Miss Padme. I nudge Annie a bit, kind of telling him to stop.  
"What?" Master Kenobi asks.  
"I agree with Mara, why not find the killer and be one step closer to stopping the attacks on the senator? Protection is a job for local security, Jedi do much more," Anakin says.  
"We will do as the chancellor as told, exact words," Master Kenobi says, "You will know your place young one." I nudge Anakin again trying to stop him from going any further. He looks down at my arm that I nudged him with.  
"It's alright, it's no big deal," I whisper.  
Miss Padme says something that is sort of quiet and hard for me to understand and then says, "Now if you will excuse me. Miss Mara, please stay with the Jedi." She stands up. I nod and stay seated. The man with the eyepatch goes to Master Kenobi. Miss Padme walks off with her closest bodyguards and we stay here. Anakin gets up and stays at Jar-Jar's side.  
"I will have every hall guarded," the man says to Master Kenobi. Obi-Wan nods and the man walks out.  
"Me-sa busting with happy to see you again Annie," Jar-Jar says. I play with my hand, then I look up and see Anakin looking at me. I force a smile and look back down.  
"Strange, she hardly even recognized me," Anakin says about Miss Padme.  
"She hasn't seen you for ten years, Annie. She's seen me being raised," I say.  
"What got you to recognize me?" Anakin walks in front of me. I look up at him and it looks like he's giant. I sit straight and leave my hand alone.  
"Your lips," I smile. "Now it's your turn, how did you remember me?" I start to stand. I get up and we get face to face.  
"Your voice and your eyes," he grins.  
"You always knew how to charm a girl," I joke. "I'm sorry, but I must go get something. Excuse me." I walk off and stop behind a wall that no one can see me. Let's find out who he wants.  
"I thought about her everyday while I was gone. It doesn't look like I've changed in her eyes," Anakin looks down. Come on Annie, spill the name.  
"She's happy to see you, I know it," Binks says. Well this got boring. I grab the strap of my glove and undo the clasp. I walk out and redo the clasp so it looks like I just got the glove.  
"We are to focus on the main order, mind your thoughts," Obi-Wan says. I walk to them and stop by them. "Now, let's check the security." I walk to a balcony that I haven't been able to try looking off of yet.  
"Never in a million years would I expect myself to be here. I thought myself a street rat," I say to Anakin who I know is behind me. "It's wonderful up here. Truly wonderful." I see him come next to me from the corner of my eye. The gentle wind crosses my face. "So, what's kept you alive?" I joke.  
"Just thinking a lot," Anakin replies.  
"About?" I jokingly ask.  
"Many things," he says, not even looking at me.  
"I'm not getting it out of you am I?" I ask. He shakes his head. I look away and bite my lip. I can't start having feelings for him, we both aren't allowed. I feel him look at me, but I keep my head away.

Chapter 3:

A few hours pass and the city gets dark, but is quickly lit up again by street lights. Anakin stays here with me as Master Kenobi went downstairs to check the security. Anakin's been awfully silent, and it's starting to bug me. I feel the wind on my face and I hear the ships zoom by. Anakin gets up as the door opens. He has his giant robe off so only his real clothes are on. All black, seems right for his personality. "They've put quite enough security downstairs," Master Kenobi says while throwing his cloak on the bright orange couch. As I've said, I never wear mine. Anakin walks to Obi-Wan. "Any activity up here?"  
I stand straight and walk to them. I shake my head. "Nothing," I sigh.  
"It's awfully boring. I don't like just waiting here," Annie says.  
"I want action," I mutter.  
"Mara," Master Kenobi says with a stern voice. I look at him and nod once.  
"Sorry," I say. "Miss Padme covered the cameras. She likes a lot of privacy. I can honestly understand why."  
"What was she thinking?" Obi-Wan walks past us and to the screen.  
"She likes privacy, she hardly gets any," I say.  
"By the way, we'd be warned if there is an intruder," Anakin adds. Obi-Wan checks on Miss Padme, who is fast asleep. He realizes something. He turns and looks at us.  
"You're using her as bait, aren't you?" Master Kenobi crosses his arms. I look down.  
"Her idea," Annie points to me. I look up at him and elbow his arm.  
"Miss Padme ordered me to," I explain to Obi-Wan. "But nothing will happen to her."  
"I can sense everything that's going on in there. Mara made sure of that," Anakin says. I nod to Obi-Wan. He looks at me with a bit of disappointment a little of astonishment.  
"Trust me," I sigh. Obi-Wan look back at the sleeping senator.  
"It's too risky," he says. "Besides," he looks back at me and Annie, "Anakin's senses are not as attuned as an apprentice."  
"Well, I can sense in there too. I sensed your arrival," I hiss. Obi-Wan looks at me blandly. "Fine," I go sit on the couch.  
Anakin goes to the balcony once more. Master Kenobi watches Annie from a distance. I just lie here and play with my fingers. I close my eyes and lie my hands on my chest. I can't honestly sleep so I guess I'll fake it. "Is she asleep?" Anakin asks.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan says. "You look sleepy. Why don't you rest?"  
"I don't sleep well anymore," Anakin says.  
"Because of your mother?" Obi-Wan asks.  
After a bit, Annie says, "I don't know why I keep dreaming of her."  
"Dreams pass after time."  
There's a slight pause. "I'd much rather dream about..." Then it's silent. Dream about who? Or what? "Just being around her is... intoxicating."  
"Be mindful of your thoughts Anakin. They can betray you," Obi-Wan's voice gets louder. "You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order. A commitment not easily broken. And don't forget, she isn't given a lot of freedom either." I get a feeling in the pit of my stomach. They stop talking when I let out a little noise. I flutter my eyes open and clench my fists. Something's going on. "Mara, are you alright?" Obi-Wan walks to me. I get a funny feeling now, right on my arms, like a bug crawling on them. I hear R2-D2 beep. I sit up quickly. Then I hear it again. "Mara, are you okay?" Obi-Wan asks again.  
"Don't you feel it?" I whisper. I stand up. The funny feeling comes again. I walk to the door of the room and I ready my lightsaber. "How about now?" I run in. Anakin runs with me. I walk past R2 and to Miss Padme. Anakin jumps in front of me and slices a creepy bug away from Miss Padme. She wakes up and looks at me. Obi-Wan looks at the window and notices a little robot fly away from the window. Annie shuts off his saber and comes back to us. Then I hear a big crash. I look to that same window and see Master Kenobi dive out and grab hold of the bot. "Annie, come on," I run out.  
"Stay here," Anakin calls to Miss Padme. Two maids pass me to Miss Padme's room. Anakin leads me down to the ship parking and he takes a bright yellow car-like ship. "Don't just stand there, hop in!" he yells. I run and jump in the thing and he turns it on. We back up quickly and zoom off. I try to look for any sign of Obi-Wan. "Do you see him?" Annie yells.  
"No!" I call back. "Dammit," I mutter. Annie makes a sharp turn and makes the ship tilt. I scream as I kind of land on him. He looks at me and grins, in which I return the favor. He makes it go back to normal and I scoot closer to the other side. He sees something and dives down. I scream on the way, while holding myself from falling out. He comes back to the right way and I look up to see a man falling. "Is that him?" I yell. The man falls on the back and climbs next to me.  
"What took you two so long?" he asks loudly.  
"Mara couldn't find a speeder she really liked," Annie jokes. I let out a little laugh.  
"There he is," Obi-Wan points. Annie zooms straight up and I hold tight from falling out.  
"You know, I sometimes hate your driving," I huff. Anakin just laughs and chases after the ship Obi-Wan pointed out.

Chapter 4:

He starts to go upwards and I follow the other speeder with my eyes, trying not to lose sight of it. It swings from left to right, then it dives straight down. "Annie!" I warn. He does the exact same as the other speeder and he dives straight down. I lean back as the rest of us do too. I close my eyes. "Tell me when it's over!"  
"Anakin!" Master Kenobi yells. I can hear Annie just laughing. Seems like something he'd do. I open my eyes. I see a large ship pulling in the way. "Pull up!" Obi-Wan shouts. I trust Anakin, he's not the suicidal type. Anakin seems to be having the time of his life. As we get even closer to the ship, Anakin finally pulls up and swings a bit. I start to giggle a bit, I just avoided death. He keeps going and I sit properly. "You know I don't like it when you do that," Obi-Wan says to Annie.  
"Sorry, forgot you were here. Forgot you hate flying," Anakin says. I start trying to find the ship again.  
"I don't hate flying, just sometimes yours. What you're doing is suicide," Obi-Wan says.  
"Annie's not suicidal. Just fun," I add. "He just wants to get the job done. There he is." We follow him into this place I don't remember what it's named. But it looks dangerous. I see it sway past fire and close my eyes. We come back to level and I see a shot go from the other speeder and to an electrical pole. It speeds passed it but a large purple electrical gate comes in our way. "Annie!" I scream and duck my head. He goes straight through the gate, I can feel the electricity run through me. I let out a small shaky breath. The electricity stops and I pick up my head again.  
"That was good," Master Kenobi blurts. We sway after the other speeder and I see it go in a tunnel.  
"In there!" I say calmly. Anakin didn't hear me, he goes another way. He's probably found another way.  
"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"If we keep up this chase any longer, that creep is going to end up deep fried," Anakin calmly says.  
"So," I trail off.  
"This is a shortcut," Anakin says. I look at him and he smiles. "I think." And now I'm afraid. He weaves through the other speeders in the sky and I try to not sway with it. Then we stop in the middle of the sky. I try to look around.  
"Nothing," I call.  
"Now you've lost him," Obi-Wan says disappointingly.  
"I'm very sorry," Anakin sits back. I'm not giving up, I stay looking.  
"You should've went that way. He went completely the other way," Master Kenobi scolds. I look at him.  
"It was instinct, leave him alone," I say in defense to Anakin.  
"If you'll excuse me," Anakin jumps out.  
"What the hell?" I shout. I look over the way he jumped and see him just falling.  
"I hate it when he does that," Obi-Wan mutters.  
"This happens often?" I look at him. I see Annie take hold of a speeder. "There he is. Let me drive," I order.  
"You aren't very good, I will," Obi-Wan takes the controls. He dives down behind the speeder and follows it from a distance. I see a blue light but it goes away and something comes flying at us. It's Anakin's lightsaber.  
"I got it," I mumble. I catch it and stare at it. Seems normal. I drop it in my lap and I look back up to the speeder in front of us. I hear gunshots. The speeder starts to swing and then fall downwards. Obi-Wan follows it and I watch it. It goes under things.  
"So I see you eying Anakin," Obi-Wan starts to talk. I look at him.  
"Now is really not the time," I order. He cannot know. It looks like it's going to have a crash landing. I see a body tumble to the ground. I stand up and jump out to the ground. I land in a squat so the impact doesn't break my legs. I look up and run to the body. It's Anakin. I reach for his arm and help him up. "You okay?" I ask. He holds his stomach. I hear a large crash. I look over to the place of the crash and I see the speeder. A crowd forms around us. They migrate to the crashed ship. A person walks out and looks at its broken speeder. I run to it and it sees me. It runs away. "Oh no you don't." I chase after the person. I'm able to weave through a crowd very easily, so I do, but Annie is more of a push out of his way person. I have to constantly say 'Excuse me' to the people I accidentally break up. Why doesn't this person stop running? I follow him into a dark sort of alley-like place. He runs into a club and I look back for Anakin. I stop at the stairs and hang my head. Anakin's about to run in.  
"Anakin! Mara!" Master Kenobi's voice calls. I look to my left and see him jogging over.  
"He went into the club," Anakin points to inside.  
"Use patience. She went in there to hide, not to run," Obi-Wan says. He hands me Annie's saber. I pass it to Anakin. "Next time, try not to lose it," Master Kenobi says. "This weapon is your life."  
"I'm sorry," Anakin says. Obi-Wan starts to walk in and we follow. We look like a young couple and a chaperone.  
"Why do I feel like you'll be the death of me?" Obi-Wan sighs.  
"Don't say that," I snap.  
"You're the closest thing I have to a father," Anakin says.  
"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan asks. I can't hear them due to the loads of talking of the club. I see a guy start to walk to me.  
"Annie, take my hand," I say through my teeth.  
"What?" he asks me.  
"Take my damn hand," I hiss. We lock hands and the guy sees it, he turns around and walks away. "Thank you," I let go of his hand. We begin to scan the crowd.

Chapter 5:

Girls in very revealing outfits walk by me and look at me weird. I roll my eyes as a waitress walks by and snorts a laugh. "Why did you want to hold my hand again?" Anakin whispers.  
"I don't like being hit on," I whisper back while not even looking at him.  
"Do any of you see him?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"Nope," I reply.  
"I think he is a she," Anakin says.  
"I was wondering about the body curves," I toss a piece of hair from my face. Anakin and Obi-Wan look at each other. "And I think she's a changeling."  
"In that case, be very careful," Obi-Wan says. I look to them. Master Kenobi starts to walk a bit forward. "You and Mara go find her."  
"And where do you think you're going?" I ask him.  
"For a drink," Obi-Wan says seriously. I nod.  
"Annie, stick with me," I start to walk to the left. He stays close to me. We pass a very chunky twi'lek who looked very dazed at Annie. But then she sees me and she looks away.  
"Why don't you like anyone hitting on you? It isn't flattering?" Anakin says to me, still keeping an eye out for the person.  
"I don't know, it just bugs me. Sure, it's flattering, but it gets annoying," I say back.  
"And what if I hit on you?" he looks at me. I look back at him and look at his shoulder.  
"You're too innocent to," I smile. "Besides, I guess I won't know until it happens." I look in his eyes. He's hiding something, I can sense it. I go back to looking for the girl.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Anakin sighs. "Do you see her?" I shake my head. I see a man look at my hips. And I see some club-goers check out Annie. Anakin grabs my hand to make them stop. We scan the area for a bit and I get a funny feeling in my gut.  
"She's still here, I can feel it," I whisper. We stop walking and he doesn't let go of my hand. I must say, I'm sort of enjoying it, but I don't know if he is or if it's just a way to get people to stop looking at him. We continue the walking and it's feeling pretty stupid, we're walking in circles. I hear the buzz of a lightsaber and a female. Anakin and I walk to Obi-Wan, who is picking up a woman, the assassin. Anakin and I let go of each other's hands because now everyone knows we're practically just working together. I help Obi-Wan with the woman.  
"Jedi business, go back to your drinks," Anakin says calmly to the crowd. We take the woman to an alley and Obi-Wan sets her down. He sliced her hand off. When Obi-Wan has a job, he does it. I stay standing and I cross my arms. Anakin squats down beside her.  
"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asks her calmly.  
"It was a senator from Naboo," she replies.  
"And who hired you?" I ask. She looks up at me.  
"It was just a job," she says. That wasn't the answer we were looking for. Anakin leans in.  
"Who hired you? You can tell us," Anakin hisses. She hesitates.  
"Answer him," I say while on the edge of falling into anger. She just looks at me. "Now!" I growl.  
"It was a bounty hunter called-" she starts but a dart flies at her neck. She starts to fade off. I look to where the dart came from and I see a person go off on a jetpack. The woman changes into her natural form and says something I can't decipher. It dies and falls.  
"Pity," I mumble. I kneel down touch the dead changeling's cheek. Obi-Wan takes out the dart and looks at it. "Strange, that doesn't look like the ones I've seen."  
"Toxic dart," Obi-Wan mutters. Anakin looks at where the dart pierced the person's neck. I stand up again.  
"Let's get back before another attempt happens," I say.

Chapter 6:

Here we are in the Jedi council and I have to stand behind Anakin and Obi-Wan with everyone else's eyes glued to us. Every Jedi is here. Master Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Andi-Mundi, and more. "Find this bounty hunter, you must," Master Yoda says. He's always talked that way, everyone seems to have gotten over it.  
"And more importantly, find out who he's working for," Master Windu adds.  
"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asks. "She will still need protection."  
"I'll do it," I say.  
"Both," Yoda says.  
"Both?" I ask.  
"You and Skywalker will," Yoda says. My pulse speeds up.  
"You will escort the senator back to her home planet of Naboo. It should be safer there. And do not use registered transport. Go as refugees," Mace says.  
"As leader of opposition, it will be very hard to get her to leave the capitol," Anakin says.  
"Until caught, this killer is, our judgment, she must respect," Yoda says seriously.  
"Anakin, go to the chancellor and speak with him about this assignment," Master Windu finishes off. I bow my head and Obi-Wan and Anakin do also. We walk out and the doors slide open. They have their robes on, all of them do, but I don't. I've been told they think of me as a bit of a rebel. I walk with their pace and my arms now crossed.  
"It's going to be strange, I grew up here. I like it here, it's nice and busy," I mumble.  
"I know you'll like Naboo. It's calm and open," Anakin says.  
"Maybe," I walk with my head down. Anakin leaves so he can go to the chancellor and I continue to the senator's room. After a long while, Annie comes back and stands at the window with me.  
"I'm taking an extended leave of absence," Miss Padme says to Jar-Jar. "It will be your responsibility to take my place in the senate." I look down.  
"What's wrong?" Annie asks me in a hushed tone. Well if I'm honest with him, we're screwed.  
"Nervous, that's all," I sigh.  
"Don't be, she's kind to you, and so am I," he replies. Him being so damn kind to me is the problem.  
"I know," I bite my lip.  
"Of course m'lady," Jar-Jar says and walks off. Miss Padme walks to us and looks like she's about to throw a fit.  
"I do not like the idea of hiding," she says sternly.  
"Don't worry, they sent Master Obi-Wan to find the bounty hunter, and knowing him, it won't be long," Anakin says.  
"I didn't work for a year to defeat the military recreation act. And to not be here when its fate is decided," she packs her things.  
"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us," Anakin says.  
"And that's coming from Annie," I slightly joke.  
"Wow, you've grown up," Miss Padme says.  
"Master Obi-Wan manages not to see it," Annie starts walking to me.  
"I bet he does," I whisper to him.  
"Don't get me wrong, Obi-Wan is a great mentor," he starts playing with a metal ball using the force, "Wise as Master Yoda and powerful like Master Windu." He lands the ball in his hand. "I'm very thankful to be his apprentice."  
"I don't have a master," I mutter under my breath. He gives me the little ball. I look at it very curiously and see my warped reflection.  
"In some ways. In a lot of ways, I'm really ahead of him. I'm ready for the trials," he sounds angrier as he keeps talking. "He says that I'm too unpredictable. He won't let me move on." I put the ball down in it's place.  
"That must be frustrating," Miss Padme says.  
"It gets worse!" his anger shines through. "He's overly critical, he never listens, he doesn't understand. It's not fair!" I run to him and put my hand on his shoulder. His heart is beating fast. He looks back at me and I smile kindly.  
"Obi-Wan is a great man. I've seen him at his best. And I've seen him at his worst. Listen, when I was in training, Master Yoda pointed out my flaws even when I was doing better than everyone else. They just do that. But, it's the only way we can grow," I say. He looks away and sighs.  
"I know," he says.  
"Just don't grow up too quickly," I smile.  
"But I am grown up," he turns to me. He looks me dead in my eyes with a bit of a gaze.  
"Stop," I sigh and look down. Miss Padme goes to her closet.  
"Why?" he asks. I look back up. I bite my lip.  
"Because it isn't right," I sigh. I look back down and take my hand off him. I walk out of the room and lean on a wall. I put my hands over my face and try to pace my breathing.

Chapter 7:

We all sit here in a shuttle, I sit by myself so I can think more clearly. Anakin being near me blurs my thoughts. I feel the shuttle land and Miss Padme starts to walk to the exit. "Be safe, m'lady," the other guard says. I have my hair down, very unusual for me, to hide my appearance. I have my saber hidden with Anakin.  
"I will, captain," Miss Padme says. She says something to her little maid and I stand up. I cross my arms and my thoughts fly away as I get even closet to Annie. This needs to stop, I can't be blinded. Annie and Obi-Wan stand as well.  
"Anakin, don't do anything without consulting me or the council first," Obi-Wan says to Anakin. Anakin nods and I try to look away. Anakin looks out the window and my thoughts come back. I daze off.  
"It's time to go," Anakin says. And there they fly away again.  
"I know," Miss Padme says. Anakin walks out and Miss Padme too, but Obi-Wan stops me.  
"Don't let your thoughts blind you. I suggest you stop as soon as possible," he whispers.  
"I believe I don't know what you're talking about," I lie. He sees right through me. I push past him and try to catch up with Anakin and Miss Padme. Anakin is carrying Miss Padme's bags. R2 trails behind them. I walk behind them as well. We walk on the other ship and I find an empty seat. I feel the thing lift off and Miss Padme comes up to me.  
"Anything I should know about?" she asks.  
"No, of course not Miss," I sigh and sit.  
"You're lying," she says calmly. She sure knows how to read people without any sensing required. "You can tell me."  
"No," I see Anakin come to us. "No I can't." He sits by Miss Padme and my mind blurs. It's getting worse. Miss Padme starts to eat and I keep my head tilted down. I play with my fingers and pull out a band to tie my hair back with. I begin to bring my hair back and I catch Anakin staring at me. I give him a stern look, as if telling him to stop, in which he doesn't.  
"It must be difficult having sworn both of your lives to the Jedi," Miss Padme says while still being very ladylike. "Not able to visit the places you want or do the things you want."  
"Or be with the people that I love," Anakin says as I put my hands down. A part of me really wants him to be talking about his mother as the other part wants him to be talking about me.  
"Are you even allowed to love?" Miss Padme asks me. "I thought that was forbidden for a Jedi." I look at her.  
"It is," I sigh. I slightly glance at Annie, who has his head down.  
"Attachment is. Possession is forbidden. Compassion, or as I would define as unconditional love," Annie looks at me. I hold my breath without puffing my cheeks and I give him a stern look. He's really giving me a hard time. "Is essential in a Jedi's life. So I guess you can say we are encouraged to love." He smiles slyly at me. I let out my breath and gulp.  
"If you'll excuse me," I stand and walk off. I bite my lip, hard. Damn him. He's torturing me. He can't love me, can he? I go to a hall and I make sure I'm out of sight. I can't think straight. Gosh, it's getting worse by the minute. After a long while of me being isolated and staying far away from Anakin, I feel the ship start to land. Now, I must go with him and feel my thoughts go. We get out and I follow from a distance to the shuttle. I keep my arms crossed and I try to focus, at which I'm failing. Anakin has Miss Padme's bags, it looks like he never let go of them, even though he did. I keep myself from speaking at all. I need my mind to be clear.  
"I wasn't born queen, I was elected. And now that I look back, I think I wasn't old enough," Miss Padme says. "I'm not sure I was ready."  
"The people you served thought you did a good job," I say. Anakin looks back at me in surprise I spoke. "I heard they tried to amend the constitution so you could stay."  
"I was relieved when my terms were up," she says. I stop listening and finally get my thoughts back as I focus on a plant. It's tall, very leafy, it's constantly blocked by the pillars. Annie was right, this place is very calm. And then my mind goes into chaos when it goes to Anakin. Come on, Mara, get a grip. I think of when Annie held my hand for that while in the club, then to his blue eyes gazing at me. I blink and try to shake off the thought. We walk into this place that has people in it, and it looks like they've been waiting for us. I see the queen in there. This might not be the type of talk for me. I stand by Anakin, as if off instinct for me. They talk about some war, but it's about the separatists. The queen looks at me like I'm dirt. I knew I didn't belong here. Anakin's arm brushes against mine and I feel goosebumps.  
"We must keep our faith in the Republic," with that, the queen stands, along with the rest of the room. She walks to the side of Miss Padme and they walk together. I feel Anakin look at me.  
"Why do you seem so nervous? No one bites," he whispers. I don't look at him. I can't find words.  
"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" a man with a white beard asks.  
"Oh, Anakin's not a Jedi yet, he's still a padawan learner," Miss Padme says. Anakin seems angry she said that. I bite my tongue so I don't embarrass Miss Padme and Anakin in front of the queen.  
"Wait a minute-" Anakin starts.  
"Excuse me," Miss Padme says seriously to him. I put my hand on Anakin's shoulder, trying to calm him down.  
"Excuse me. I'm in charge of security here, m'lady," Anakin says.  
"And this is my home, I know it very well. That is why we're here," Miss Padme says.  
"Annie, let it go," I whisper. He looks at me and I fight back the stupid smile. Then he looks back at Miss Padme.  
"I'm sorry, m'lady," he says. He looks at me. "Happy?" he whispers bit a bit of annoyance.  
"Very," I whisper back and do a small smile. He forces a smile back. We all keep walking and I take my hand off him.

Chapter 8:

I sit here in this magnificently decorated room as Annie and Miss Padme are out on the boat ride. I don't like much water, bad experience. I think I hear the boat pull in. I stand up and walk to the little entry. I see them walk up and I force a little smile. Miss Padme reaches me and stops walking. "I'd like to be alone by the balcony for a while," she says. My mind blurs as Annie gets closer to me. I nod and she walks past me. I go back to where I was sitting but Anakin makes chills when he touches my neck. I close my eyes and breathe out. I look back at him.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"You've been so quiet, why?" he says. His voice is like music to my ears. I look right into his blue eyes that I think are just amazing. I turn my whole body to him and I cross my arms. I shrug. It's a bit quiet for a while. Then Anakin says, "Mara, you can tell me." I take a deep breath.  
"I haven't been able to think straight recently," I sigh. I bite my lip and hope he doesn't ask why. But I hope for nothing.  
"Why not?" he asks. Damn. I just keep my lip bit and I look at his hand and back.  
"Stupid reasons," I say back. We look in each other's eyes and I get lost.  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asks. My heart skips a beat. I feel my face reach up and his start to reach down. My eyes close slowly and my lips touch his. I feel my skin tingle around my cheeks. I place my hand gently on Anakin's face and the other on his shoulder. This feels so right... but so wrong. My brain kicks in and realizes what I'm doing. I pull away and my breathing is quick. I drop the hand on his face down and I look at him.  
"I-I'm so terribly sorry," I pant. "I shouldn't have done that."  
"Don't be sorry," he strokes my cheek. I try to look for words, but nothing comes out. Instead, I take my hands off him and put them up defensively. I put a finger on my lips and run off. I run to a bedroom, apparently where I'll be staying. It's dark and empty, perfect. I lean up against a wall and land my head in my hands. Gosh, I'm so stupid. That was a stupid thing to do, kissing him like that. "Mara? Mara!" I hear Annie call. I stay silent and I don't move. Please don't find me. He stops looking for me and goes back to the room.  
The next day, I sit with Miss Padme. "I saw what you did yesterday," she blurts as I take a drink. I almost choke on the liquid. I pass the coughing and look into nothing.  
"W-what?" I stammer. Oh no, she couldn't have seen that. She won't approve. I'm screwed.  
"Don't worry. You're secret's safe with me. Truthfully, I'd like to help," she says while smiling at me. I'm still staring into nothing, wide-eyed.  
"Help with what?" I say in a light voice.  
"With Annie. Why don't you two go on a picnic out in the fields? Just you two," she says. I look at her. Inside, I'm jumping for joy.  
"Are you sure Miss?" I ask. She nods. "But, what about protection? You still need it."  
"I have many guards here, Mara," Miss Padme smiles.  
"Th-thank you," I smile.  
(Couple hours later)  
I sit on this little blanket Miss Padme packed for Annie and I's picnic. This whole area is surrounded by wonderful waterfalls. It's so pretty here. "Are you alright Mara?" Anakin asks me. I get a good feeling as he says my name. I nod and look at him. I don't have my gloves on, it's kind of weird for me because my hands are bare.  
"I was just thinking," I sigh. "I seem to do so a lot, lately." I rub my bottom lip, remembering Anakin's touch.  
"What were you thinking about?" he asks, keeping himself from touching me.  
I go silent for a bit. "You really think I'm beautiful?" I ask. He smiles and nods. I feel my lips turn to a grin. "I also thought about that you said about what is forbidden or not. Attachment being not allowed."  
"And?" he asks.  
"I mean, it's every girl's dream. To get married, have kids. And me, myself, being a girl, I happen to have the same dreams. The problem is, I'm restricted," I explain. "I can't have all my dreams come true. I mean, I met someone I'd like to have that dream with," I stop myself. I really shouldn't have opened my mouth.  
"And who is that?" he grins. I'm trapped.  
"It's like a wish. I can't tell anyone or it won't come true," I joke. We stare at each other and I hold myself back from bursting out an unneeded 'I think I love you.'

Chapter 9:

I skip all the way to where some large animals roam free. I like the grass here, it's tall and soft. Anakin's just walking. I feel free here. I turn around and don't see Anakin. "Annie?" I call. I hear grass crumple. I turn back around and see him riding one of the animals. I cover my mouth to hide my laugh. He's trying to stand up. It runs past me and he's laughing the whole time. I pick up a long piece of grass and hear Anakin yell. I see him fall off and onto the ground. He tries to get up and fails. My smile disappears and I run over there at full speed. "Are you okay?" I yell. I drop to my knees and see him shaking. I roll him over and he has a huge grin on his face. He's laughing. My smile grows back and I slap his shoulder. "You jerk, don't scare me like that!" I laugh. "Come on, get up." I reach out a hand and he takes it. I pull and he pulls me down. I drop on his stomach and I can feel his laughter. I drop my head and start laughing. I turn to see his smiling face. I turn and lie down parallel to him. "Oh I feel so free. Like there's nothing holding me back!" I grin. I look up to the sky.  
"Wow, the city life has really held you back that much?" he looks at me. I turn to look at him.  
"Every day," I grin. I take a long strand of grass and I wrap it around my finger. "I'm glad I came."  
"So am I," Annie sighs. I look at him and smile shyly.  
"Miss Padme wanted the day to us. She says we work too hard," I say. I start to sit up. "Well, we should start going back. We don't want to be real runaways, now do we?"  
We walk back to the palace and a maid tells us that Miss Padme won't be joining us to eat. That sly woman. She leads us to a table with two seats. Miss Padme is really trying her hardest to help. There's bowls of fruits on each side. I'm used to just grabbing it and taking a bite, but there's silverware here. I am so not used to this. I place one on the plate and start to pick up a fork. Then, I see Anakin force it over to him and onto his plate.  
"Oh no you don't," I quickly force it back into my hand. I bite out of it. I smirk and wipe away any residue. "You have your own." Time passes and we finish eating and I start to wander into a room. I bet this is also part of Miss Padme's plan. I swear, if I could, I'd kill her. I'm being sarcastic of course. I dawdle to the fire, flickering and the flames dancing. "Interesting," I mumble.  
"It isn't the only thing that is," Anakin says from behind me. And now I'm trapped. I sit on a couch and he sits by me. I look at my bare hands, I never put my gloves back on. His hand is awfully close to mine. My mind is blurry, my emotions are taking over. "You're different Mara."  
I huff out a small laugh. "Strange, I've thought of myself very common." I sneak a look at him and he's gazing at me. "I'm not that special, Annie."  
"You know, ever since I saw you, that long time ago, and when I left, there isn't a day I haven't thought about you," he says. I look to him completely. How do I reply to that?  
"Me too," I whisper.  
"And now that I'm with you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, it gets even worse. The thought of not being with you, I just can't breathe," he says. I bite my lip. "I keep thinking of that kiss that you say shouldn't have happened," he pauses and I feel my eyes water up. I'm putting him through so much pain. "If you're suffering as much as I am, please say so." I can honestly hear the sadness in his voice.  
"I can't... I can't think when you're around me. You blur my mind. I wish I never developed such things that make you attract to me. I'm putting you through so much pain. I can't take it to see you so sad," I sigh, hoping my eyes don't let the tear roll down. "And I keep realizing that it just won't happen. It can't." I look away and into the fire. "It can't happen because it isn't allowed." I stand up and go to the warm flames. I close my eyes and wish this isn't happening. I hear him get up.  
"We could keep it secret," he says. I open my eyes and look over my shoulder to him.  
"Then we'd be living a lie, Annie," I say, "It would destroy us." I give a long pause and he starts to walk out. "I'm so terribly sorry," I say, showing the true apology in my voice.  
"And I am too," he says. I cross my arms and bite my lip.  
I go to bed and I try to dream clearly, but I'm woken up. Annie's talking in his sleep again, like he always does, but this is louder, more urgent. "No, no. No, Mom, no," he speaks. His breathing is quick. I start to get up.  
"Annie," I whisper. I stand up and walk to his bed. Oh, great, he would be shirtless. I sit on the edge of the bed. He repeats his talking over and over again. "Annie," I say louder. I place my hand on his chest, he's burning up.  
"No, Mom," he tosses his head.  
"Annie! Wake up!" I say urgently. His eyes shoot open. "Annie, look at me. It was just a dream." He looks at me, breathing quick still. He sits up and I take my hand off him. "You were dreaming, it's alright." He has terror in his eyes. It's his mother again. "Come here," I spread out my arms. He hugs me tightly and I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Is it your mother again?" I feel him nod. "It's alright."

Chapter 10:

I sit by the bed until Annie falls back asleep again. He looks so sweet and peaceful, for now. He might have another nightmare again. I stand up as I hear his breathing gets deeper and calmer. I sigh and walk back to my bed. My eyes are heavy, no sleep sucks. I wipe my eye like a child and I try very hard to fall back asleep. I toss and turn until my brain lets me sleep. My dreams are happy, but wrong. I dream of when Anakin and I kissed. It makes me remember what Annie said, about him hurting and suffering from me.  
I wake up the next morning and I see Anakin's bed empty. I hear the wind from outside. I put on my brown shirt and not the dress. I slip on the dress the first boots I find over my tights. I like being prepared. I can hear the birds chirping outside. I bet Annie's on the balcony, he always goes there when his nightmares strike. I walk out and see him just standing there, looking out at the land. I lean on the side of the doorway, arms crossed. His back is towards me, I highly doubt he knows I'm here. I try to turn around back into the room. "Don't go," he says. Apparently, he did know I was here.  
"You're focused, I don't want to bother you," I turn back around and I start to walk to him.  
"Your presence is soothing," he says. Geez Annie, you're making this so hard for me.  
"What happened in the nightmare last night?" I ask, changing the subject.  
"Jedi don't have nightmares," he replies.  
"Apparently you do," I smile, he can't see me.  
"I saw my mother," he turns to me. "She's suffering. I saw her as clear as I see you now." He turns back around walks to the edge of the balcony. He sighs, "She's in pain. I have to go to her."  
"But, what about Miss Padme? You're not going on your own. If you go I'm going too. Understand?" I say. "I'll tell the senator." I turn around and walk into Miss Padme's room, she's sitting up. She's been eavesdropping.  
"To not get you two in trouble, I'll go," she says. I smile and nod.  
Hours pass and we all get on Miss Padme's ship. I sit next to Annie, keeping him calm. As we enter Tatooine's atmosphere, I feel more a home of sorts. More comfortable. I feel the ship land and I stand up. We walk out and take some sort of taxi. I'm used to the floating ones that speed in the sky of the city. I sit in the middle, squished a bit, mostly by Annie. I don't mind at all. We all get off and Anakin helps Miss Padme out. I stay close to Anakin, he knows this place more than any of us. "Wait right here," he tells the cart puller. It nods and I walk with them to what looks like a merchant. It looks like he just ripped off a customer or something. He tries to repair this thing and looks like he has no idea what he's doing.  
"Chuck chuck Watt," Anakin says to the merchant. He talks to him in a language I don't know of. He picks up the thing the merchant couldn't figure out. The merchant looks at Anakin and I.  
After things I can't translate, he says 'Jedi.' At least he knows what we are. Then he starts freaking out, like we've come to arrest him or something. Anakin says something and says his mother's name. Was this is former owner? Poor Annie. The merchant looks and examines Annie. "Annie?" he asks. His face grows sort of a smile. Anakin sets the now fixed contraption down. He's always been good with fixing. The merchant jumps at the fixed thing. "You are Annie! It is you!" he starts to hover with its wings. "A Jedi! Whaddya know!" he smiles. I look at Annie, who doesn't seem to be so very happy for the reunion. "Hey, maybe you could help me with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money."  
"I think that's enough," I cut in.  
"Another?" he asks. I nod once.  
"My mother," Annie butts in.  
"Oh, yeah. Shmi, right? Um, she's not mine anymore," the merchant says. "I sold her."  
"You did?" Anakin asks.  
"Yes, yes. Years ago!" the merchant replies. "Sorry Annie but.. business is business."  
"Who did you sell her to?" I ask.  
"A farmer.. Uh, Lars. Yeah, Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he feeds her, and married her!"  
Annie doesn't look so happy. "Do you know where they are now?" he asks.  
"_Long_ ways from here. Somewhere over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think," the merchant replies.  
"I'd like to know," Annie says in a more stern voice.  
"Uh, sure. Absolutely!" the flying salesman says. "Come on, let's go look at my records." He leads in and I follow close behind Anakin. Annie and the merchant speak with each other and then Annie leads us out.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"I'll drive," Anakin says.  
We get to the ship and we go off to a place I honestly don't know what it is called. Maybe the outskirts or something. It's vast and empty. We all go out and I keep my arms crossed. Annie looks so focused, he just wants to see his mother, no stops. "Stay with the ship R2," Miss Padme says to the droid. We keep walking to what looks like a sand igloo. I see a broken down gray droid on my right. It sees us and it stands up again.  
"Oh! Hello, how may I be of service? I am C-" the droid starts.  
"3PO?" Annie finishes.  
"You know this droid?" I ask Anakin.  
"Oh.. The Maker! Master Annie, I knew you'd return," he replies. I widen my eyes at Annie.  
"Impressive," I stare at the droid.  
"Who is this one?" the droid looks at me.  
"Mara," I smile.  
"Nice to meet you Miss Mara," C-3PO says to me. "My circuits I'm so pleased to see you."  
"I've come to see my mother," Anakin says.  
"O-oh. I think we should go indoors," 3PO says. The droid leads us to the sand igloo.

Chapter 11:

We all walk into the house and I find out that the ditch is part of it. We follow C-3PO, I stick close to Annie, hoping I don't split from him. "Master Owen. Might I present some most important visitors," 3PO says. A man and a woman come to us.  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker," Annie says. The man looks at us and nods.  
"Owen Lars," the man says. "This is my girlfriend Peru."  
"Hello," she says.  
"I'm Mara," I smile kindly.  
"And I'm Padme," Miss Padme says.  
"I guess I'm your stepbrother," Owen says to Annie. "I thought you'd show up someday."  
"Is my mother here?" Annie says.  
"No, she isn't," another man says. I look to my left and see a man in a chair. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife," he shakes Annie's hand. Owen looks at me and back at Annie, then back at me. I widen my eyes and suck in a breath, he sees the attraction. "We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about." Cleigg leads us to another room. I look at Miss Padme. She nods once, allowing me to go with instead of going back to the ship. I follow close behind Annie. They all sit and I sit by Anakin and by Miss Padme. Cleigg talks about Anakin's mother's kidnapping. She was taken by 'Tusken Raiders', as he says. Sand people by the common folk. "Tuskens walk like men, but their vicious," Cleigg says. Anakin's not taking it well. I place a hand on his arm, hoping to soothe him, but it's not working. "Forty of us went out after her, only three came back. I don't want to give up on her. But it's been a month now. There's hardly any hope that she's lasted this long."  
"Stop, please," I say. Anakin looks like he's going to just have a tear drop at any moment. Annie stands up.  
"Where are you going?" Owen asks.  
"To find my mother," Anakin replies.  
"Annie, that's suicide," I object.  
"Your mother is dead, son," Cleigg says.  
"No. Don't say that," I growl. Annie storms out. I sigh and look at Cleigg. "Do you see what you've done?" I look at Miss Padme. "I've got it." I stand up and try to follow where Annie went. I go up stairs and out into the vast desert land. I see Annie with his arms crossed and staring out. "There you are," I start walking to him.  
"You're going to have to stay here," Annie looks at me.  
"Annie no. I don't want to have to go out and find you, and find you dead," I sigh. "Let me come with you."  
"You have to stay and protect the senator. I also don't want you hurt. I'll be fine," he says. I run and hug him tightly. I look up at him and I want to kiss him so badly. He looks at me with his wonderful blue eyes, "I'll be back, I promise."  
"You better come back," I slightly joke. I pull back and he goes to a speeder. He zooms off. "I love you," I whisper the truth. I look at my feet and the sand. I've never really been around sand, I'm always around dark shiny buildings. I bite my lip and start to walk back into the house. Miss Padme is standing right in the way. "He left," I say.  
"You didn't stop him?" she asks disappointingly.  
"He wouldn't listen. He wouldn't even let me go with him. He doesn't want me hurt," I cover my face with my hands. "He better keep his promise."  
"What promise?" she asks.  
"That he'll come back. Miss, I think I love him," I look at her. I purse my lips together and I walk back up to where Annie departed. I sit on the side of the house and I watch the sun set. I bite my lip and hope that he'll come back anytime soon. I hug my legs and rest my chin on my knees. The sky has an orange tint in it, making it look very pretty. The sun sinks below the horizon and the two moons take it's place. Annie's been gone for a long while now. I hope he's okay. I fall asleep out here.  
I wake up to the sound of a speeder. I shoot my eyes open and slip off a blanket Miss Padme obviously put on me. "Annie?" I yell. I stand up and run to the slowing speeder. The people from inside hear me, they come running up. Annie has something on the back of his speeder. It's his mother. He carries her past us. His mother died. I cover my mouth to hide my shocked face. He carries her into the house and I follow. "Annie!" I call. He ignores me. He puts the body down and looks at me. His eyes show anger and died tears. He looks away from me and goes down to a workshop like room. I walk quietly down and I stop at the steps. He's working on something, I don't even know what. "You kept your promise, you came back," I sigh.  
"Unsuccessful," he mutters.  
"Are you hungry? I'll get you something," I say.  
"The shifter broke. Life seems so much simpler when you're fixing things," he says. "I'm good at fixing things."  
"I know you are, you always have been," I say.  
"But I couldn't fix one thing," he stops and looks at me. "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I save her? I know I could've!" He walks to another side of the room.  
"Annie, there are things that just can't be fixed," I reply kindly to him. I walk a bit forward. "You aren't all powerful."  
"Well I should be!" he growls. "Someday I will be. I'll be the most powerful Jedi ever."  
"Annie-" I try to stop him.  
"I promise you. Someday, I'll be able to stop people from dying," he sort of yells. I can see the tears start to stream out. "It's all Obi-Wan's fault! He's jealous! He's holding me back!" he throws a part at a wall.  
"Anakin," I get a bit closer to him. "What's actually wrong?"  
"I... I killed them. All of them. They're dead. Every single one of them," he looks at me. I widen my eyes. "And not just the men. No. I also killed the women. And the children too," he says like it's something to be proud of.  
"Do you hear yourself?" I ask.  
"They're like animals! I slaughtered them like animals! I hate them!" he sounds angrier as he goes and I see his tears glimmer. He breaks down and sits. I sit right next to him and I put a hand on his knee.  
"It's human to be angry," I sigh.  
"But I'm a Jedi, and so are you. We're better than this," he looks up to me. I put my head on his shoulder, hoping it would make him better. I rub his arm. I feel him start to sob. I lift my head and comb my fingers through his short hair. Seeing him cry is almost bringing tears to my eyes. Almost.

Chapter 12:

We all go out to bury Anakin's mother. I stand silently because I didn't even know her, I don't know what to say. "I know that where ever you are, it's better there. You were the most loving partner a man could ever have," Cleigg says to the grave. I stand with my head down and hands lazily by my side. Anakin's hand and mine are close, almost touching. "Goodbye, my darling wife. And thank you," Cleigg says. The sadness of losing someone he really loved in his voice kind of hits me. I don't have any connections, just the Jedi Order. Annie walks a bit forward and I stay back with Miss Padme. He gets down on his knees and takes a handful of sand.  
"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Mom," Anakin says. "But I promise, I won't fail again." He stands up and I can just feel his combination of sadness and anger ooze out of him. "I miss you." I feel my eyes water up for him, and I blink them back. "So much," he says through his teeth. I hear R2 beep from behind us. Way to kill the mood. I look back as 3PO and Miss Padme does as well.  
"R2? What are you doing here?" Miss Padme asks. R2 beeps.  
"It seems he says he is carrying a message from an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Annie, does that name mean anything to you?" 3PO says. I nod. R2 beeps again. He leads us back to the ship and he takes us somewhere to play the hologram. Miss Padme sits while Anakin and I stand.  
"Anakin, my main transmitter has been locked out. Please transmit this message to Corascaunt," Obi-Wan says in the hologram. Miss Padme turns around and transmits the message. "I have tracked down the bounty hunter named Jango Fett to a droid factory on Geonosis. The trade federation has detect to a droid army. And it is clear that Gunray is behind the attacks on Senator Amildala. They have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and.. Wait," Obi-Wan pulls out his lightsaber. He blocks shots and a destroyer droid comes into the screen.  
"That can't be good," I mutter. The hologram from Obi-Wan goes away and one from Master Windu comes in.  
"Mara, Anakin, the most important for you is to stay where you are," Mace says. I sulk my shoulders in disappointment. I want to go to Geonosis and get some action going on. "Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority." I toss some hair from my face.  
"Alright," I sigh.  
"Understood," Annie says. Mace goes away and I roll my eyes.  
"They aren't going to reach him in time. They'll have to go halfway across the galaxy. I say we go," I blurt. "We're a lot closer."  
"If he's still alive," Anakin says and walks across from me.  
"I bet he is, he's a smart man," I reply.  
"You're just going to sit here and let him die?" Miss Padme says. "He's your friend, your mentor."  
"He's like my father," Anakin says. "Mara, you heard him, he gave us strict orders to stay here."  
"I know," I sigh.  
"He gave you strict orders to protect me," Miss Padme says. I'm starting to realize where she's going with this. I look at her and smirk. "And I'm going to help Obi-Wan."  
"To protect her, we have to go with her," I look at Annie. C-3PO sits by R2 and I stand behind Anakin so I can try to understand how flying works. Good gosh, there are so many bright colorful buttons. I steady myself as we lift off and go.  
"This controls the speed," Anakin smiles at me. I nod and look at a button, bright red.  
"And that?" I ask and point to the button.  
"Guns," he grins. I chuckle and look at Miss Padme, who is smiling at us. I roll my eyes and see us go to another sandy planet, a darker red than Tatooine. We zoom through canyons and I see a lot of nothing. Miss Padme looks up and straight forward.  
"Do you see the columns of steam up ahead?" she asks. I look forward and see what she's talking about. "They're exhaust vents of some sort."  
"That'll do," Anakin says. He turns to them and lands in one. I see nothing but smoke in front. I stand up straight and back up.  
"Alright, let's be ready," I put my hand over my saber. I've always seemed to be great with weapons. From blasters to sabers.  
"Look, whatever happens out there, follow my lead," Miss Padme directs. "I don't want to be getting into a war here. As a diplomatic member, maybe I can find a good solution out of this."  
"Brilliant," I smile at her. "Stick close to me Annie," I elbow him jokingly. We walk out and I try to see. Anakin sees a door and I'm starting to see it too. He touches it and presses something, and it moves. It opens and I start to walk in, hand on weapon. I have to duck to get in, this was obviously meant for Geonotians. The door shuts as we all get in here. "Cozy," I say sarcastically. I walk cautiously with them behind me. Miss Padme leads and we enter tunnels and I walk by Anakin. My fingers touch his. I hear movement and I stop and start to look around. Nothing. Anakin stops walking because he notices I did. I turn around and look behind me. I pull out my lightsaber and I turn it on. I defend myself from the Geonotians that are trying to hurt me. I hear the buzz of Anakin trying to help out. One Geonotian scratches my hand and I chop it's head off. Miss Padme runs to the other door we were walking to and I run and take Annie's arm. I almost push Miss Padme. The platform underneath us falls back as the door closes. She falls and I do too. I land on my back, a bit far from Padme.  
"Mara!" Miss Padme calls. I hear pounding and I look to where Miss Padme is. There's a pounder coming in her way.  
"Oh man. Padme!" I warn. I look behind me and I see Annie slicing a Geonotian. I stand up and try not to touch the hot metal by me. I try to run to Miss Padme and she runs under the pounder series. I look back at Annie and see him very busy with his lightsaber. "Annie!" I call. He runs off the track and I see a pounder right in my way. My eyes widen and I run under the series of pounders, hoping to find Miss Padme. I run and jump over welders and I try to be quick. I finally see Miss Padme and she's being attacked by a Geonotian. "Padme!" I yell and run to her. I turn on my saber, but I'm too late, the Geonotian pushed Miss Padme into a cauldron. "No!" I yell. I slice the Geonotian in half and I see the cauldron go away. I run to where I just saw Annie jump up from. I see him have his arm pressed and I feel my jaw drop. He sees me.  
"Mara!" he yells. He doesn't sound in pain, just sort of scared, and I look ahead of him and see why he's scared. There's choppers. I run to him and almost am metalized myself. I scream in shock. "Mara!" he yells again.  
"I'm trying!" I yell back. I run to him and fall on my back, next to Anakin. He holds me close and tries to avoid the blade. He lets go and I turn the other way to avoid the other blade. It cuts the ends of my hair. I turn back to Annie as the blade lifts. That's not the end though. I stand up and Anakin knows exactly what to do. Double blades are next. He avoids them and a half of his saber skips by me. He's screwed. He stands up and I avoid the blades to get to him. He tries to light up his saber, then finds out he can't. I stop by him and see him look disappointingly at his chopped lightsaber.  
"Oh, not again. Obi-Wan's going to kill me," he sighs. I hear a jetpack come down to us. I pull out my saber and a destroyer droid shoots it out of my hand. I look at the jetpack man.  
"Don't move Jedi," the man says. "Take them away." The destroyer droids close in on Annie and I.  
"Great," I mutter.

Chapter 13:

I have my hands behind me as I stand with Anakin and Miss Padme in a little carriage. I think this is our execution or something. I have my head down, thinking of all the things I wasn't able to do in my life. I never told Annie how I really felt, I never met my real parents, I never got to tell Anakin that I meant that kiss. I wish I did. "Don't be afraid," Annie says to me.  
"I'm not afraid to die," I reply. I look up at him and I bite my lip. "I've been dying a bit every day since you came back."  
"What do you mean?" he asks me.  
"I love you Annie," I whisper. He looks at me, shocked by what I just confessed.  
"You love me?" he asks. I nod. "I thought you committed on not falling in love. That we would have to live a lie. And it would destroy our lives."  
"It looks like they're about to be destroyed anyways," I say. "And I really do love you. I needed you to know before we die." He turns around to me. He looks me in my eyes, and I feel myself reaching up to him. Our lips connect and the carriage starts to move. We pull away slowly and I squint at the dramatic brightness change. I see some poles, one has Obi-Wan chained to it. We're in an arena, Geonotians waiting excitingly to see us die. I try to think of a way to get out of these and escape. A Geonotian escorts me to a pole and I lift my arms so they can chain them. I see Padme and I can see the gears turning in her head. A creature in the balcony says something in a language I don't understand and the crowd goes wild. I look to a gate and see what they're cheering about. A large animal walks out of the gate and into the sunlight. It roars and I feel my heart beat faster. I'm screwed. Another different animal comes out and has a scream-like roar. And now, another comes out and looks furry and wild. The tamer shoots at it and the animal jumps and eats him. Yeah, I'm screwed. I look over at Miss Padme, she has her cuff at her mouth and she's jiggling it. I wonder what she has up her sleeve. It looks like I have a bit of time, there are three animals and four people. I have time to try and figure a way out of this mess. Miss Padme looks at me and takes a key out of her mouth. Her hand slips out of a cuff. She puts it on her hand and I take it by forcing. She is really risking her life to save me. I start trying to unlock my cuff and I try to be subtle. Miss Padme climbs up her pole and goes to the top. I see the beast try to follow her and I force a rock at it. It notices and it scratches my arm. The pain is unbearable, but the beast goes back to trying to get Padme. I look over to Anakin and I look reassuringly at him. He sees the scratch, he's a bit afraid. I get one cuff to unlock and I try the other. I hear Padme scream, the beast scratched her back. I see the beast focus on me. Oh no. I start to panic on unlocking the other cuff. It runs to me and I try to climb up. I swing around the pole and stop when I'm halfway up. The beast tries after me and I kick an eye of it. It falls down. I hear a pole fall, caused by the screechy monster. I keep hold of the chain as tight as I can. The monster tries again at me. I try to climb up more and I almost slip. I let out a little scream as I catch myself. I kick the beast again and it almost snaps my leg. I force back the key to the cuffs back to Padme and she catches it. I feel my hands get slippery and I feel the chain slide slowly out of my grasp. The beast focuses back on trying to get Padme. I can feel my grasp loosen on the chain. I let out a little whimper of fear. I keep trying to climb up and I'm slipping. My grip loosens completely and I fall to the ground. The beast hears me and sees me on the ground. I am so dead. I widen my eyes and prepare myself for my end. I see the beast be tossed by Anakin's animal, which he seems to have tamed, and he looks at me.  
"Come on!" he calls to me. I stand up and jump on. I hold onto him tightly and kiss his cheek. I look up at Padme.  
"Jump!" I call to her. She jumps and lands behind me. Anakin makes his monster move and over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan runs over and jumps on behind Padme. I loosen my grip on Annie so no one else knows. I see destroyer droids roll out. "Wow they really want us dead," I say sarcastically. The droids start to close in on us. I look up and see a bunch of dashes of light, lightsabers to be specific. I feel a small smile grow on my face. All of the Geonotian crowd flies down and readies to fight. We pass the collision of the Jedi and droid armies and three Jedi comes and toss Obi-Wan, Anakin, and I lightsabers. I turn mine on. Still green, good. Anakin cuts the chains of Obi-Wan's and I try not to be cut myself. A blaster shoots the animal we're on and we are all booted off. I almost kill myself, but I tumble. Anakin and I come back to back as I slice a droid in half. I see Padme get on an animal that pulls a carriage. I nudge Annie and we run into the carriage and I take one side and he takes another. I look over and see Mace Windu and the Jango Fett bounty hunter. Mace slices his head off. A droid shoots the animal Padme is riding and it tips everyone over. I land on Anakin, just like I did in the field. I stand up and force away a droid that was coming at me. Miss Padme comes and pulls me in cover of the tipped carriage. "So much for a good calm solution, huh?" I joke. Annie starts to lead us out into the open and a droid barely misses my arm. All the Jedi and Padme condense into a circle in the center and the droids close in on us. But then, the droids stop shooting and I look at them, strangely. Everyone lowers their weapons and I steady my breathing.  
"Master Windu," Count Dooku's voice says loud enough to echo. "You have fought well. Worthy enough for the archives in the Jedi order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and you shall be spared."  
"We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku," Mace says.  
"Then, I'm sorry old friend," Dooku says. I almost forgot, Dooku was a Jedi once, but he betrayed us. The droids point their guns at us again and I raise my saber once more. I hear a ship from up above.  
"Look!" Padme says. We all look up. There is a fleet of gunships coming for us. They are loaded with.. white suited men, like clones of each other.

Chapter 14:

The droids change their aim to the ships landing down. The ships shoot back and I ready for fight. I try and block as many blaster shots I can without hurting anyone around me. More than half of the droids are destroyed and the gunships land. The troopers in the white armor hop off and start to help us take out the droids. I turn around and lead into a gunship. Padme, Annie, Obi-Wan and I all get on one and two troopers do as well. They all start to lift off and I smile at Annie. We all soar off and I turn off my saber. "Hold on!" Obi-Wan says. I grab hold of something on the top and the rest do too. The ships start to shoot at these weird buildings.  
"Aim right above the fuel cells," Anakin directs. The gunmen listen and they destroy one. They sway out of the way causing me to try and steady myself. The building falls and crushes droids on the ground.  
"Good call," Obi-Wan says. Some gunships land and unload some Jedi and the troops with them. The droids start to shoot at us, and I see a different gunship crash down. I then see another gunship land in an assembly area. Ours' keeps flying and I watch the war happen below us. "Attack those federation starships, quickly."  
A blaster shot misses me just barely. I back up to where I was. Our gunship shoots missiles at a giant spherical thing. I grip my saber tightly, not letting anything be able to shoot it out again. I see blasts on the ground, even from where I'm standing. "This got so serious so quickly," I mutter. I can see rays attack the starships, trying to destroy them. I feel Anakin touch my hand, trying to get my attention. I look back to him.  
"It's a war, of course it's serious," he says. "Yet, you're still alive."  
"Is that a compliment or an insult?" I smile. I look back out and see a starship crash down. One down, who knows how many more to go. The dust comes at us and I try to see. I can see the blaster lights of the troops. "They're amazing," I say, "the troopers." The dust goes away.  
"Look over there," Obi-Wan points to three speeders.  
"Dooku," Anakin say.  
"What are we waiting for? Follow them!" I yell.  
"We're going to need some help!" Padme says.  
"There's no time!" Obi-Wan says. "Anakin and I can handle this."  
"I'm going too!" I shout.  
"Very well," Obi-Wan says. Anakin looks at me in concern.  
"I can do this," I mouth. He nods once and goes back to following Dooku with his eyes. I look at the wound on my right arm. It doesn't sting as much, not now. The other little speeders come and start shooting at us. It shoots us again and I fall onto Anakin as Padme and a trooper fall out. Padme screams on her way down. "No!" I yell. "Put the ship down!" I crawl to the end of the ship.  
"Mara, don't let your connection with her get in the way," Obi-Wan says. I look at him and have a bit of a fit in my mind. Obi-Wan goes back up and directs, "Follow that speeder!" I look back to where Padme fell out. I clench my fists in anger. I really hope she's fine.  
"Lower the ship," I growl.  
"We need you for Dooku," Obi-Wan says. "If we catch him, we can end this war right now." I feel my eyes water up just barely. "We have a job to do."  
"I don't care! Go back!" I feel my fists get tighter.  
"You'll be expelled from the Jedi Order!"  
"We can't leave her!" I growl.  
"Come to your senses! What do you think she would do if she were you?" Obi-Wan yells.  
"Fine," I sigh. "Dooku's going to pay." I feel Anakin put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down. I see the speeder pull into a building and the ship goes after it. I turn on my saber again and I stand up quickly. The ship lands by the platform and I run out behind Obi-Wan and Anakin. We run past things and I see Dooku. We slow down and I ready my saber and stance. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed." I pull my hand up to force him off a cliff, but he pushes be back and I slam onto a wall.  
"Mara!" Anakin yells. I'm still a bit conscious. Obi-Wan whispers to him something but Anakin screams, "No, I'm taking him now!" Anakin runs at Dooku, saber ready. Dooku electrocutes Annie and he screams.  
"Annie!" I yell. I can't move, something's blocking me. He throws Annie to a wall and Anakin falls. I see Obi-Wan ready his saber.  
"As you can see, my powers are far beyond yours," Dooku says. He tries to electrocute Obi-Wan but Obi-Wan blocks it with his saber. The lightning goes away.  
"I don't think so," Obi-Wan says calmly. Dooku draws out his saber. Obi-Wan goes at him and I feel feeling go back into my body. I try to wiggle my fingers and move my wrist. I hear their sabers clash, interrupted by small conversation. I shake my head and I try to move my elbows. I hear Obi-Wan shout and I look up. He's on the ground, arm cut. Then, I see Dooku look at me.  
"Why, you're new. Mara, am I correct? Oh, they all like you," Dooku taints as he walks slowly to me.  
"Don't you dare get any closer," I grunt.  
"What a pity it would be if their favorite one, was to be killed right now. At such a young age," he evilly smiles. He points his lightsaber at me and I try to reach mine. He forces me to the center. He has his saber high, ready to kill me. I suck in a large breath as he begins to swing down. I hear Anakin and a saber clash. "I would've thought you learned your lesson," Dooku says to Anakin. He saved me.  
"I am a slow learner," Annie replies. He makes the sabers go away from me. Obi-Wan tosses his saber to Anakin.  
"Anakin!" he yells. Anakin catches it and begins to fight dual-wield. Dooku slices one and now Anakin must fight with one. Anakin slices a cord on the ground, causing the lights to shut off. They fight and there are a series of constant clashes. Then, Dooku slices Anakin's arm off.  
"No!" I scream. Dooku forces Anakin next to me. Annie's unconscious. I look at Anakin's now gone arm. I cover my mouth. "No, no," I whisper. I hear Dooku shut off his saber. Then I hear a tapping of a cane. Yoda comes out into the open.

Chapter 15:

"Master Yoda," Dooku says. I try and stay close to Anakin, who is still unconscious.  
"Count Dooku," Master Yoda says back.  
"You have interfered with out affairs for the last time," Dooku says. He raises his hand and I try to stop him from doing anything. He electrocutes me a bit and I fall next to Anakin, echoes of the electricity bouncing around my body. I hear something break off a wall and I hear Yoda's cane drop. I look up at them and I see Yoda force back a machinery that Dooku tried to kill him with. It smashes into a different wall. Dooku tries again with another machinery thing and Yoda defenses himself the same way. Yoda readies himself for any other attacks. Dooku raises both of his hands and I hear the ceiling crack. Rubble starts to come down and I hide my face in Anakin's chest. The rubble stops and I look back at Yoda and Dooku.  
"Powerful, you've become Dooku. The dark side, I sense in you," Yoda says.  
"I've become more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku replies. "Even you." He raises his hand and electricity shoots from his fingertips. Yoda catches it like a ball and shoots it back at Dooku. Dooku deflects it and it goes at the ceiling. Dooku tries electricity at Yoda again and Yoda deflects it. Dooku stops and puts his hand down.  
"Much to learn, you still have," Yoda says. Dooku didn't like that comment.  
"It's obvious that this contest can't be decided on our knowledge of the force," Dooku says and pulls out his lightsaber and turns it on. "How about by our skills with a lightsaber?" Dooku preps himself and Yoda shows his. His is so small because of his size. He lights it up and preps himself. They start to fight and I look at Obi-Wan. He's unconscious too.  
"Annie? Annie, please wake up," I whisper to him. I doubt he can hear me.  
"This is just the beginning," Dooku says. He does something to the pillar next to us and it starts to fall. I suck in a breath and I look away and squish my face together. I don't feel my end, I don't feel the pillar crush me. I look up at the pillar and see it hover over my face. It moves from where we are and it crashes to the ground. I let go of the breath I held and I gulp. I hear something land and another thing zoom away. Dooku got away. I look back at Annie, his breathing starts to quicken.  
"Annie?" I whisper. I feel a smile grow on my face. He looks at his now gone arm. "Oh.. Annie." He isn't taking it horribly. I help him up with the arm he has left. "Come on, you can do it. You're a tough guy, remember?" I pull him up and I can feel my eyes water up at the pain I sense in him.  
"Mara!" I hear Padme's voice call. I turn around and smile. She's alright! She hugs me tightly and she gets distracted by Anakin's arm. "Oh no, what happened?"  
"He tried to protect me," I smile at him. I hug him tightly. "Thank you," I whisper in his ear. I let him go and I follow the rest into the gunship.  
Anakin and I have gone back to Naboo with Padme. Yoda, Obi-Wan, Mace, and the rest have gone back to Corascaunt. A war's begun, there's no doubting that. Anakin and I are to marry. Secretly, so we aren't in serious trouble. Only Padme knows besides us, and she has supported us from the beginning. C-3PO and R2 know as well. They are to stay with Padme. Anakin and I join hands. Anakin has replaced his other hand with robotics, I don't mind at all. I reach up and our lips touch. It's like the first time, except there are no regrets at all. We pull away and I feel a grin grow on my face. This isn't a fairytale, but I found my prince in shining armor. And that's all I need. We turn to look at the beautiful sunset halfway hidden behind the mountains. I raise my chin, I feel like a queen. I feel like I can do anything.

Chapter 16:

(This will take place in Episode 3, three years after Anakin and Mara get married. She doesn't change much in appearances.)

I swoop in behind the yellow detailed starfighter and the red one also. Mine is green, my favorite color. Annie's taught me a lot on flying, I have a few slip ups, nothing severe though. It's thrilling. I pull up so I don't crash into the giant spacecraft. "Watch yourself Mara," Anakin's voice says in the headphone I have.  
"Sorry, got bored," I reply.  
"Back on track you two," Obi-Wan's voice comes in the headphone. He doesn't know about Anakin and I. I grow a grin.  
"Sorry," I laugh. I follow them in every move they do. Even the corkscrew. I seem to be best at backflips. We dive down and into the battle area. I'm less afraid at diving in space, there's hardly anywhere to crash. I see the ring on the necklace I put around my neck. That's what I did to get a wedding ring. I watch blasters pass my ship. We dodge parts of battle cruisers being shot and flying around. Obi-Wan's ship shoots something in our way, making the object explode. We zoom into the blast and out the other way. "That was fun," I chuckle.  
"Lock onto them, R2," Anakin says to his droid. He got lucky and got R2. I got a new protocol, R6. How nice. "Master, Grevious's ship is dead ahead. You see it Mara?"  
"Yep," I reply. "I highly doubt it's going to be easy to get in. There, crawling and vulture droids." I seem to spot things quickly.  
"Oh, I see them. Oh this is going to be so easy!" Obi-Wan says sarcastically. I laugh at his reaction. Some droids start to come at us.  
"Get ready, R6," I say to my little droid on the outside. Obi-Wan starts talking to some other people. "You ready Annie?" I ask into my microphone.  
"Always am," he replies.  
"They have our backs, we should be good," Obi-Wan comes back.  
"This is where the fun starts," Anakin says.  
"Bring it on scrap metal," I taunt sarcastically to the droids that can't even hear me.  
"Let them pass in front of us," Obi-Wan says. I groan.  
"I don't get to use these cool blasters?" I whine jokingly.  
"Yes you do," Anakin's voice says.  
"Yay!" I grin. I ready my trigger thumb. I see a little ship go down of ours. "That can't be good."  
"That's what you say whenever I walk into the same room as you," Anakin jokes.  
"Your point?" I kid.  
"Mara. Anakin. Stay on target," Obi-Wan warns.  
"You're no fun," I mutter.  
"They're all over me!" a troop's voice says in the headphone.  
"I'm going to go help them," Anakin says.  
"Don't you dare, Annie," I warn.  
"They're doing their job, so we can do ours," Obi-Wan says.  
"I couldn't agree more," I mumble. I hear a man's scream in the headphone. There goes one. I see missiles on my tail.  
"Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin says. I pull the stick towards me and back down. The missiles fly through under me.  
"They overshot us," Obi-Wan says. I notice something on my radar.  
"They're coming around," I warn. I follow them as they try to shake them off. "Hey Annie?" I ask into the microphone.  
"Yeah?" he replies.  
"Can I do what I do best?" I ask with a smile. I hear him huff out a laugh.  
"Do it," Anakin replies. I grin brightly and ready myself.  
"Alright R6, let's loop," I chuckle. I pull up and make myself go upside down for a moment, then I come diving back down. I look back and see two missiles crash into each other. I laugh and cheer lightly into the microphone.  
I hear a crash in the headphone and Annie laughing. "We got them R2," he laughs. "Done, Mara?" I should have a bit of fun with this. I stay silent. "Mara?" Anakin asks urgently. I can't hold myself. I start laughing.  
"Got you," I laugh.  
"That's not funny," he replies.  
"Yes it is," I joke.  
"I'm hit! Anakin, Mara?" Obi-Wan says in the headpiece.  
"Annie, what's got him?" I ask. I hear him groan.  
"Buzz droids," he replies.  
"Aw man!" I whine. "I hate those. They're annoying!"  
"R4, be careful-" Obi-Wan says. "Oh dear. They're shutting down all the controls."  
"Oh, great," I groan.  
"Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them," Anakin says. I start to see Anakin's ship behind Obi-Wan's.  
"There you are!" I exclaim.  
"Get to the command ship, get to the chancellor," Obi-Wan orders. I see Anakin's starfighter start shooting at the little droids attacking Obi-Wan. He shoots a bit of Obi-Wan's wing. Anakin tries to shove the droids off Obi-Wan's wing.  
"Annie, stop!" I whine. One crawls its way to R2. "Hey Annie! You see the three eyes on them? Make R2 go for the big one in the middle. It kills them." R2 does it and the buzz droid almost hits my window. "Alright, now all we have left is the General's ship right in front of us."  
"Well have you noticed the shields are still up?!" Obi-Wan panics.  
"Whoops," I smile. "Anakin? Would you be a doll and handle that for me?"  
"No problem," he laughs. He starts to shoot at the turrets.  
"Awesome," I grin. The shield goes away. "Thanks!" I laugh. But a metal shield starts to come.  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan says.  
"Quit your worrying!" I yell. I speed up and land in the hangar. I crash down. I hear two more crashes. The metal door shuts and I tuck in my necklace and take off my headset. I pop out of the seat and ready my lightsaber. Droids were prepared. I notice R6 just shut down. "Oh, you're joking!" I whine. A droid runs at me and I black the blasts with my saber.

Chapter 17:

I join in on Obi-Wan and Anakin's destroying streak and I fight as Annie would call 'gracefully'. I squat and slide to them and I try not to get my head chopped off, that seriously wouldn't be good. Especially not now. I hear R2 beep. "R2, locate the chancellor," Obi-Wan directs as he slices a droid's arm off. These are weak little droids, destroyers are the ones you have to look out for. R2 beeps again and I try to keep the droids away from R2. I finish off the last one and the rest kind of just... fall. I twirl my lit saber in my hand and I shut it off. R2 plugs in and a hologram of the whole command ship comes up. "The chancellor's signal is coming from there, the observation platform," Obi-Wan points to an area.  
"Wow, that's at the top. Let's hope there's elevators, because I am not climbing stairs the whole way," I sigh. I get a hot feeling in my left arm.  
"I sense Count Dooku," Anakin looks behind him.  
"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan says.  
"Our next move?" Anakin asks.  
"Spring the trap," I grin. We all start walking and R2 beeps. "Go back R2."  
"We need you to stay with the ship," Anakin adds.  
"Here," Obi-Wan pulls out a communicator, "take this. Wait for orders." He tosses it to R2. We walk off. I follow them into a hallway and I have a bit of a hop in my walk. I think it's amazing how the Jedi Order has enough hope in me to send me out on a mission along two very impressive Jedi. It makes me even happier when one of the Jedi is the one I love with all my heart. I've been a lot happier in the past three years. We get to the elevators and I hear clanking behind me. I look over my shoulder and see a couple droidekas.  
"Destroyers," I warn. I pull out my saber and I turn it on. One destroyer starts shooting and it pulls up it's shield. I hear the elevator doors open and I back in there. "Come on," I hiss. They come in and I turn around. The doors shut and we all turn off our sabers. My eyes widen.  
"Drop your weapons," a droid says. About four others have their guns pointed at us. "I said drop them." I let out a breath and I duck. Anakin and Obi-Wan start destroying the idiotic droids. I hear their sabers shut and I stand back up. I look at Anakin and I smirk.  
"Good job," I mouth. I feel a pain in my stomach. I let out a small noise and I clench my tummy.  
"Are you alright?" Anakin puts a hand on my shoulder. I knew I shouldn't have come. I look back at him and I open my mouth, trying to find words.  
"Uh.. Yeah. I'm fine," I stand up straight and loosen my grip on my stomach. At least, I hope I'm fine. I feel the elevator stop suddenly. I jolt a bit. "What happened?" I ask.  
"It stopped. Did you do it?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan.  
"No," he replies. Anakin takes his hand off me and he walks to the center and I stay in the corner.  
"Well there's more than one way out of here," Anakin turns on his saber. He starts to carve into the roof of the elevator.  
"We don't want to get out, we want to get moving, Annie. Obi-Wan, contact R2," I say, falling back to normal. The pain in my stomach goes away. That was weird. Obi-Wan nods and pulls out the communicator.  
"R2? R2, can hear me? Do you copy R2?" Obi-Wan says to the contact. "R2, activate elevator 31174. Did you hear that? Activate 31174." I look at Anakin, who is still carving. He completes a circle and the plate of thick metal drops to the ground, almost hitting my foot. Anakin steps on the fallen circle and jumps up the hole.  
"Anakin, what are you doing?" I ask. "Great."  
Obi-Wan sighs and says, "Always on the move."  
"I know," I mutter. Obi-Wan talks into the communicator again.  
"Can you hear me? Activate 31174," Obi-Wan says. "R2 do you copy?" I look up at Anakin who smirks at me. I give a hopeful smile. The elevator jolt and zoom down. I almost jump up and hit my head on the roof. I look up the hole and Anakin isn't there. Obi-Wan looks at the levels.  
"What are we doing? We have to go up! Not down!" I panic.  
"No, R2. Stop. We need to go up," Obi-Wan says. I hope Annie's okay. "R2, do you read me? R2, we need to be going up."  
"Hurry up!" I panic. The elevator stops abruptly and I drop to the ground. Then I feel the elevator zoom up. I try to get up. I get to my feet and so does Obi-Wan. "Better," I sigh. I try to wiggle my shoulders and relax my body. I need to be relaxed, but alert. A thump comes from behind me. Obi-Wan bears his lightsaber. I turn and see it's Anakin. "Annie," I grin.  
"Oh, it's you," Obi-Wan says.  
"Yes, it's me. Sorry I'm not a droid," Anakin says.  
"I'm glad you're okay," I hug him. Obi-Wan clears his throat behind me. Anakin unwraps his arms from me and I go back to where I was. "Sorry," I mumble.  
"What was that all about?" Anakin asks Obi-Wan.  
"Well R2-" Obi-Wan starts.  
"Take it easy on him," I try and stop him.  
"Did I say anything?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"He's trying his hardest," Anakin adds.  
"I didn't say anything!" Obi-Wan defends himself. I check my chest to see if my necklace fell out. Nope.

Chapter 18:

The elevator stops at the right floor and the doors open. I walk out behind them and I try to keep my necklace in. We literally just stand at the elevator's entrance, looking for the chancellor. I hear something move and I see a chair filled by an aged man. "Look," I whisper and nudge Annie. We walk over to the chair that Palpatine is in. He's bound to it. I smile politely and Obi-Wan bows.  
"Chancellor," Obi-Wan says. Palpatine doesn't even look at us.  
"Are you alright?" I ask.  
"Count Dooku," Palpatine plainly says. I look back and see the devil next to two robotic demons. I hate this man with a burning passion, just as much as Anakin does. We hate him for the exact same reason. He took off Anakin's arm. I curl my lips and ball up my fists. I'm not risking my life again.  
"This time, we go together," Obi-Wan says under his breath. I nod.  
"I was thinking the same thing," Anakin says as he walks to the other side of me. Dooku flips off the landing and lands on the ground as he snaps out his lightsaber.  
"Get help you're no match for him," Chancellor Palpatine mumbles behind us.  
"We should be good, it's three against one," I mutter.  
"He's a Sith Lord," Palpatine says.  
"Chancellor, Sith Lords are our specialty," Obi-Wan clears up. Anakin and Obi-Wan take off their cloaks as I place my hand over my saber.  
"Your swords please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor," Dooku walks to us.  
"You won't get away this time," I growl. I twirl my saber in my hand and light up the green dash. Anakin and Obi-Wan let their blue dashes out. Dooku lights up his red one and I run to him. I get on the ground and slide over. I flip over his shoulder and try to stab him in the back. I fly back a bit and Anakin and Obi-Wan have their go at him. I toss hair from my face and I run at him again. Obi-Wan and Anakin fly back and Dooku holds his saber across my neck.  
"You've grown, young Mara," he smiles cruelly at me.  
"Yet my thirst for revenge stays," I back up. I duck and spin and try to disarm him somehow.  
"You can never hide," he laughs.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I jump up onto the landing. "Now!" I call. I stab the super battle droids next to me. The three sabers clash together and I watch. The small pain in my stomach happens again, like a rib. It fades away.  
"I've been looking forward to this," Dooku says.  
"My powers have doubled since the last time we met," Anakin lifts up his chin.  
"Oh good. Twice the pride, double the fall," Dooku shoots back. I clench my fists. The two Jedi attack the Sith Lord. They come at a three way clash. Obi-Wan gets up and comes over to where I am. Soon enough, we're all up here. We attack Dooku and he throws Anakin away. I run to Anakin and I try to help him up. Dooku throws Obi-Wan over to under a platform. I run over there and grip the bars tightly. I gasp as Dooku brings down the platform I'm standing on. I fall and hit my head a bit on a rail. I black out for a bit.  
"No!" Anakin yells.  
I wake up after a few minutes or so and I see Anakin with Dooku's saber and his at Dooku's neck. "Good, Anakin. Now kill him," the chancellor says. It's a bit odd how the chancellor is rooting on such violence. But I must agree, he should kill him. Dooku looks at Palpatine like he just told Anakin to kill his best friend. Anakin's hesitating.  
"I shouldn't," Anakin says. I try to move my arms.  
"Do it," Palpatine's voice starts to get weird. Annie hesitates again and then does what he's told. He completely decapitates Dooku. I make a small noise, showing I'm awake. They don't seem to notice. "You did well, Anakin," the chancellor says. "He was too dangerous to be kept alive." I try and make another noise.  
"I know, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It isn't the Jedi way," Anakin says.  
"Annie," I say lightly. I try and get up.  
"Mara," he says as he jogs over to me. "What did you see?"  
"It doesn't matter," I whisper. He helps me up.  
"It was only natural. He cut off your arm, you wanted revenge. I'm pretty sure you weren't the only one," Palpatine says. "Remember what you told me of your mother and the sand people?" Anakin looks back at him and back at me. "Now, we must leave. Before more droids arrive." Palpatine starts to walk to the door and Anakin and I start trying to help get Obi-Wan. "Leave him. Or we'll never make it."  
"We aren't leaving him," I growl. "I get the platform, you get him." He nods. I lift up the platform with all my strength as Annie slides out the man from under. "Alright, come on." We walk to the elevator and Annie carries Obi-Wan. "Oh, great. Elevator's not working. Get R2." Anakin pulls out the communicator and her talks into it.  
"R2, activate elevator 3-2-2-4," Anakin orders. I feel a jolt in the whole ship and I have to steady myself. The whole command ship starts to tilt.  
"Oh no," I try to not slide. I grab inside the elevator shaft and I hold with all my life. I crawl in and I try to help the rest. It's flat in here. "Come on," I start running. They follow me and I see the area start to tilt back to vertical. I slip and land flat on my butt. "Ow!" I yelp and start to scream our way down. I see something. We come to little cords in the wall and I grab hold of one. I feel so bad for Anakin, he has Obi-Wan on his shoulders and Palpatine hanging on his leg. "We should be safe right?" I hear Obi-Wan finally wake up. He grabs hold of Anakin. "Welcome back," I smirk.  
"Easy up. We're in a bit of a situation here," Anakin says.  
"Did I miss something?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"Pft. Did you miss something?" I mock. I hear a screech. I look up. "Well there's that elevator you called for."  
"Oh. Oops. R2, shut down the elevator," Anakin says to the communicator.  
"Tell him to hurry," I panic.  
"Too late, jump," Obi-Wan directs. Anakin and I jump just a bit after the rest and he grab each other's hands. We slide down and Anakin pulls out a grapple hook of some kind. Obi-Wan has one too. "Latch." I don't let go of Anakin's hand, and I hold onto him tightly. We swing onto a landing of a hallway. I land next to Anakin and I am just hysterical. I start laughing. The chancellor looks at me weirdly. I stand up and dust off my butt.  
"R2, get down here," Annie orders. "R2, do you hear me?"  
"Come on," I say. I lead and start running down the hall. A bright light goes and a ray shield comes around us. "Well isn't that just fantastic?" I sarcastically.  
"Ray shields," Anakin says.  
"Wait just a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this!" Obi-Wan says.  
"Apparently not," Anakin says.  
"Enough said," I huff.  
"I say patience," Anakin adds. I give him a weird look. "Yes, soon enough, R2 will be down here and get rid of the ray shields." Just then, a speeding R2 rolls in and hits a wall. "See?" Then destroyers roll out. I sigh. Droids surround R2 and R2 gets kicked down because it shocked a droid.  
"Do you have a plan B?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"That was plan B. I was plan A," I reply.

Chapter 19:

We're escorted by a bunch of droids and they took our sabers away. This droid has my hands pretty tight. They toss me in between Obi-Wan and Anakin and I have to balance myself. "Ah, the negotiator," Grevious says. "General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you."  
"Aw, I don't get any attention?" I sarcastically ask. Grevious looks at me.  
"Mara Jubilee. What a surprise to see such a innocent face sent on such a dangerous task," Grevious says.  
"I like a challenge. Looks can be deceiving," I shoot back. I feel Anakin look at me, as if telling me to stop. I lift up my chin and I try to think of a plan.  
"Now that wasn't much of a rescue, now was it?" Grevious snatches the sabers from a droid's hand. "And," he coughs, "Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be... much older." Grevious walks up to us. He smells like oil and rust.  
"Grevious, I was expecting you to be taller," Anakin says back. I feel my mouth turn into a sly smirk. Grevious coughs and backs up.  
"Jedi scum," he hisses.  
"Smooth," I whisper.  
"We have a job to do, try not to upset him," Obi-Wan says. I can see the faint smile on him. R2 beeps and I keep my chin up.  
"Your sabers will make a wonderful addition to my collection," Grevious shows his countless lightsabers.  
"Not this time," Obi-Wan says. "And this time, you won't escape."  
"R2," I order. R2 uses all his defenses against the droids around us. A droid tries to grab my arm and point a blaster at my head. I grab my wrists and elbow it and kick it to the ground.  
"Mara," Obi-Wan calls. I look to him. Anakin cuts my cuffs and hands me my saber. I turn it on as I twirl it over my head. I slice a droid in half and I do a one hand cartwheel over a control panel thing. An alarm goes off and I land in a kneel.  
"Crush them," Grevious commands the purple electrosword wielding mandroids. They start to come after us and I try to get rid of the extra droids. The ones I'm dealing with are very easy and I kill them quickly. I think it's good that I can kill this scrap metal yet I don't have the heart to kill a person. Unless it was Dooku. I would've killed him the same way with no hesitation. I see Obi-Wan behead one and walks away, waiting for the clank of it falling. But it's still alive. I try to sneak up on it, but it hears me. It full on attacks me. I scream as it misses my arm by a measley inch. Obi-Wan turns around and kills the droid. It drops to the ground.  
"Thank you," I huff and toss hair from my face. The pain in my stomach returns and fades away quickly. I swear, that's going to drive me insane.  
"Don't bother with them! Keep the ship going!" Grevious orders his little droid minions. I flip over a control panel and slice a droid in quarters. I run to where Grevious is and I twirl my saber in my hand. I look like a gunslinger. Grevious has a purple thing like his manguards had and raises it. "You lose, General Kenobi." He stabs the window. Oh no. Greivous blows out with the glass and it almost sucks me out. I grab hold of Anakin's open arm. I scream. The metal replacements cover the open. I drop to the ground on my back. I close my eyes and try to slow down my breathing. I really hope all of me is okay. I clutch my stomach and open my eyes. Anakin helps me up. I hear blasts along the ship. I run to the main controls in the front and I try to figure it out. I see the escape pod numbers decrease.  
"He took them all!" I exclaim. "Little wimp," I mutter. Obi-Wan comes next to me and sees what I'm trying to figure out. Anakin sits in the other seat.  
"Can you two land a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"Uh.. I hope so," I prep myself. "Buckle up, everyone." I strap myself in as well. I look at Anakin and we give each other reassuring looks. We can handle this.  
"Mara, open all hatches," Anakin directs. I press some buttons that I know are what control it. I feel a large jolt that makes me wobble. "What was that?" he asks. I look at the screen and I see a warning sign.  
"Uh oh. Something's missing," I look at him. "We lost something." He hides the bit of panic in his eyes. I gulp.  
"That's alright, at least we have half of a ship," he says. "Now we're really getting speed," Anakin smiles.  
"A bit too much," I toss a hair from my face. "Alright, we're in the atmosphere."  
"Keep us level," Anakin directs. I nod and try to do what I can.  
"Steady," Obi-Wan says. I nod again. R2 is beeping and I'm having a bit of a panic attack.  
"Easy R2!" Anakin warns.  
"Five thousand.. okay there's five ships on both sides," I inform.  
"We'll take you in," the other pilot says.  
"Got it," I reply.  
"Landing platform, right ahead," Obi-Wan says.  
"I know," I breathe.  
"We're coming in too hot!" Anakin warns. My breathing quickens. I see the platform now. The ship jolts and I almost hit my head on the controls. We're skidding along and we take out a landing tower.  
"Oopsies," I mutter. The whole ship starts to slow and I realize we're tilted. I try to calm my breathing and I swallow. I toss hair from my face and I look back at everyone. "Are you all okay?" Anakin nods at me with a hidden smile.  
"Another happy landing," Obi-Wan blurts. I snort a laugh.  
We go on a tram that will take us back. I sit next to Annie in the back. I play with my necklace and he watches me. To everyone, we just have a crush on each other. To us, we're husband and wife. "You still have that?" Anakin asks me. I look up to him and grin.  
"Of course I do. It's special," I reply. I can feel the tram start to land. I look up and stand with Anakin following. I tuck back in the necklace and make sure it doesn't show.  
"Are you alright?" Anakin whispers.  
"It can wait," I whisper back. We follow the chancellor out and I see a bunch of politicians. Oh, this is not fun. I hate politics. The only connection I have with it is Padme. Her and I are pretty good friends now, we're on a first name basis. At this point, I honestly do not care what's right and wrong. Rules were meant to be broken, right? I notice Obi-Wan isn't here. I look back to where the entrance of the tram is. Anakin is talking to him.  
"Ninth time," Obi-Wan corrects. "That one time didn't count."  
"Anakin, coming or not?" I call. He looks at me and smiles.  
"Go on," Obi-Wan gestures to me. I walk beside Anakin and I bite my lip. He has to know, I need to tell him. We walk to where the crowd is. The politicians walk past Master Windu. Oh, this'll be fun. We walk with Senator Organa. I've gotten a liking to him, he's a very nice man, fatherly to me. Anakin talks about how Grevious is on the loose and I clutch my stomach and touch his hand. Our signal that I found somewhere to privately speak. He notices.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I must talk with Mara privately," Anakin says. Organa nods and walks on. We wait until he fully leaves. I quickly walk to a private area behind a pillar. I spin and Anakin lifts me up in a hug. He spins me around and puts me down. Our lips crash into each other and I grin.  
"We did it," I laugh. "And we're both still here."  
"Just perfect," Anakin smiles. He kisses me again. "I hate hiding. Listen, I don't care if they know."  
"Annie, don't say that," I sigh. He sighs as well and looks me in the eyes.  
"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"I never got to tell you, huh? Something wonderful happened," I smile.  
"Like what?" Annie flashes me that grin.  
"I'm pregnant, Annie," I whisper. I brace for what his reaction will be. He looks shocked. "What is it?" I sort of panic.  
"That's...," he trails and tries to find the right words.  
"Not good?" I ask with fear in my eyes.  
"No, no. That's wonderful," he grins.  
"But.. how will we hide it?" I ask.  
"Don't worry about that right now," he smiles brightly. "This is a happy moment. In fact, it's the happiest moment of my life." My smile reappears. Our lips connect again and I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist.

Chapter 20:

I make my way up to Padme's room, she probably doesn't know we're back. I enter the room and see her in a deep thought. "Busy?" I ask. She snaps her head up at me and a giant grin appears.  
"Mara! You're alive!" she runs over and hugs me.  
"Of course I am. It'll take more than a bunch of droids to bring me down," I smile. "Did everyone think Annie and I were?"  
"Yes, just whispers I tried to ignore," she replies. "You're shaking. Are you alright?"  
"I have news," I smile. Her face makes a concerned look. My smile stays. "I'm pregnant." She grows a bigger grin than before.  
"Oh, that's fantastic, Mara!" she laughs. "Does Annie know?" I nod. "How did he take it?"  
"Well first-" I start, but I'm interrupted by the entrance doors. I look back and see Anakin walk in. I grow a smile.  
"You beat me to it, didn't you?" he jokes. I nod.  
"Sorry, didn't know you wanted to spill the beans," I tease. He starts to walk to me and I look back at Padme.  
"Listen, I had this prepared just in case. I have a room just for you two. It's not on the maps and there are no cameras, it's safe for you two," Padme says. I widen my eyes.  
"Wow.. Really?" I ask. She nods. "Thank you, so much."  
Hours pass and I lean on the balcony in the room Anakin and I share. I just gaze at the city lights I missed so much. I love the city, I grew up in it. I think of the time I made Anakin hold my hand in the club. I look back and I see Anakin just dazed by me. "Are you staring at me?" I smile.  
"Of course," he grins.  
"Why? I'm nothing special," I look back out at the city lights.  
"You're so beautiful," he sighs. I turn around and look at him.  
"It's because I'm so in love," I grin.  
"No, it's because I'm so in love with you," he laughs.  
"So love has blinded you?"  
"That's not exactly what I meant," he laughs.  
"But it's probably true," I smirk and turn back around. I hear him step closer to me and his arms wrap around my waist. "I love you," I whisper as I lean my head back to look at him.  
"I love you too," he smiles. He kisses me. After a bit, we fall asleep on the bed, nothing exciting. My head is on his chest and I feel his heart beating quickly. I fully fall asleep and I dream of just brightness. A bright blue light and also darkness. I wake up slowly and I see Anakin isn't here. Nightmares again, he's probably out on the balcony. I get up and walk out in an old jacket of mine. I walk out to the balcony and I see him standing there. I walk to him and I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me and looks at the ring on my necklace.  
"Nothing," he smiles. He picks up my ring and plays with it a bit. I place my hand on the one with the ring.  
"You're lying," I whisper. He takes back his hand and looks out.  
"It was a dream. Like the ones I had of my mother.. before she died. This time, it was of you. You were just... laying there, jolting a bit from the electricity in your system. Then.. you took your last breath," he explains.  
"Annie, it was only a dream," I entwine my fingers with his.  
"I won't let this one become real," he sighs.  
"Annie, I'm not dying anytime soon. I can promise you that," I smile. "Annie.. Do you think Obi-Wan will be able to help us with the baby?" He looks at me.  
"We don't need his help," Anakin replies. "We can help ourselves just fine." Anakin smiles at me.  
"I guess you're right," I sigh and hug him tightly. "It's going to get hard to hide, isn't it?" He doesn't reply.

Chapter 21:

Anakin said something about going off to Master Yoda, he wouldn't tell me why. I have to go to Obi-Wan in the briefing room. I walk in and down the stairs as I see Obi-Wan there. The report finishes as I get comfy. I hear steps coming in I look back. Anakin finally arrives. "You're late," I sigh.  
"You missed the report," Obi-Wan starts to shut everything off. I hold my stomach, it's getting bigger. I might have to hide up in Padme's room all day.  
"Sorry, I was held up," Anakin replies. He sighs. "I have no excuse."  
"The Senate are expected to vote more power under the chancellor, tonight," Obi-Wan recites to Anakin.  
"Then that can mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad?" Anakin replies. "It'll make it a lot easier to end this war." I look up at him.  
"Be careful of your friend Palpatine," Obi-Wan warns and begins to walk out.  
"Careful of what?" Anakin replies.  
"He requested your presence," I stand up with a bit of trouble.  
"What for?" Anakin asks.  
"He wouldn't say," I sigh.  
"So he didn't inform the council? A bit strange, isn't it?" Anakin replies. I nod. He should be careful around the chancellor, he's gotten a bit odd lately.  
"All of this is strange," Obi-Wan says as we all hit the top of the stairs. "It's making me feel uneasy." Obi-Wan walks out.  
"I have to agree," I sigh. "Just be aware, alright?"  
"It's not me that needs to be aware, Mara," he glances at my stomach. I smile and we follow Obi-Wan. Anakin goes to the chancellor and I just wander. I cross Anakin on my way to the library. He sees me. "There you are!" he runs to me.  
"Whoa, calm down, what is it?" I ask.  
"Jedi Council, now," he pants. I nod and follow him. We get to that room and I stand by the entrance. I don't have a seat here.  
"The chancellor has asked me to be his representative in the senate," Anakin says. I widen my eyes at him.  
"Allow this appointment lightly, the council will not. Disturbing, this move is by Palpatine," Yoda says. It kind of is very odd, I don't trust that chancellor.  
"I understand," Anakin says.  
"You're on this council, but we don't grant you the rank of Master," Mace adds. Anakin's like me, we're allowed here, but we aren't Jedi Masters. Just Knights.  
"What?" Anakin asks with a hint of anger in his voice. He looks at me and back. "How can you do this? This is an outrage. It's completely unfair!" Anakin rants. I need him to calm down before he gets himself in trouble. "How can you be on the council, and not be a Master?"  
"Take a seat, young Skywalker," Mace commands. He looks at me and I place my hands on my stomach. Annie looks back at Mace and bows his head.  
"Forgive me," Anakin says. He takes a seat across the room from me. He looks at me and I nod. The hologram of Ki-Andi-Mundi says something.  
"We do not have many ships to spare," Obi-Wan says.  
"Maybe there may be an attack on the Wookies," Mundi says. I focus back on Anakin, I sense something bothering him, I just can't pinpoint what.  
"Then it is settled, Yoda will go to Kashyyyk. May the force be with us all," Mace finishes. Everyone stands up and Anakin walks to me with Obi-Wan trailing not too far behind him. We walk out and Anakin starts his ranting again.  
"What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the council and not make me a Master. Never been done in the history of the Jedi, not till now. It's insulting," Annie rants and rambles.  
"Calm down Anakin, please," I run my finger across his hand. "It's an honor to be on the council at such a young age."  
"The fact is, you're too close to the chancellor. Mara is so close to Senator Amildala. The council doesn't like it when they interfere with Jedi matters. Mara's learned to accept her place, I advise you do so as well," Obi-Wan lectures. "It seems that your friendship with the chancellor has paid off."  
"Where does he come in?" I blurt.  
"The only reason the council approved his appointment is because the chancellor trusts him," Obi-Wan stops walking at a window.  
"And?" Anakin butts in.  
"They want you to report on all the chancellor's dealings," Obi-Wan says in a hushed tone. "They want to know what he's up to."  
"They want me to spy on him?" Anakin asks. "But that's treason."  
"They didn't give the assignment to you because it isn't going to be on record," Obi-Wan informs.  
"But he isn't a bad man," Anakin says to us.  
"I'm not saying he is, I just sort of don't trust him," I sigh. Anakin looks at me with shock in his eyes.  
"You have to admit, something feels out of place," Obi-Wan hisses. Anakin turns his back on me.  
"You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code," Annie looks out the window. "That's what's out of place."  
"Annie," I whisper. "The council is asking this of you. Just as they ask much out of me." Obi-Wan walks away.  
"They shouldn't be asking that from me. They shouldn't be asking you to do such tasks. You shouldn't even be here, you should be protected and safe," he comes and looks at my tummy.  
"Annie, if they find out, I'd be expelled and you will too if they find out you're the father," I sigh. "This isn't easy."

Chapter 22:

I sit in the room with Anakin at my side. My stomach is larger, I might have to start wearing that dreaded robe a lot. I hate the thought. Anakin looks at me and I smile at him. "What's wrong?" I ask.  
"Sometimes I wonder what's happening to the Jedi order. I think this war is ruining the principles of the Republic," he sighs. That gets me wondering.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe we're on the wrong side?" I ask, not even looking at him.  
"What do you mean?" he sits up. I gulp and try to speak.  
"Just... what if the democracy we thought we were serving just doesn't exist anymore?" I slowly look up at him. "And what if the Republic is actually the evil we've been trying to destroy all these years?" Anakin looks at me with a mix of shock and anger.  
"I don't believe that for a second," he sternly says. "You're sounding like a Seperatist."  
"It was just a thought," I sigh. "But this war was started on the failure of listening. And you're closer to the chancellor than, well, anyone is. Please, ask him to stop the fighting. He'll listen to you. Let diplomacy resume." Anakin stands up at my words.  
"Don't ask me to do that," he scolds. I look down in defeat. "Tell Padme to make a motion in the Senate, where that belongs."  
"I'm sorry," I sigh. I look up at him. "What's really wrong?"  
"It's nothing," he looks away and walks further. I stand up and start following him.  
"Annie don't leave me in the darkness. I want to help," I stand next to him. He turns to me with his face a little more relaxed. "Hold me. Like you did on Tatooine when you left. When there was nothing in the way. No war, no politics, just us." Anakin pulls me in tightly and I wrap my arms around his neck. Perfect.  
Hours pass and our time is a lot more calmer. He has to go to Palpatine, and I am to stay with Padme. I get to catch up with her. I sit here on the familiar orange couch and I have my brown robe on. I hate it, but it covers any sign of my pregnancy. I hold my stomach. I haven't gotten any pains in a while, I hope my baby is okay. Just then, a pain, like a kick, comes to my stomach. "Ow!" I squeak.  
"Are you alright?" Padme asks, walking to me with a drink. A smile grows on my face.  
"The baby just kicked," I giggle. She rushes over to me.  
"Really?" she puts a hand on my tummy.  
"Padme, unless you're a kidney or a liver, you can't feel it," I laugh. Padme takes her hand off. She hands me a glass. "Is it alcoholic?" I ask. She nods. "I can't have that," I slightly laugh. "Weren't you told anything about pregnancies?"  
"No," she sighs. I laugh, and she does too.  
"I'm glad we're friends, I feel comfortable around you. I feel I can tell you anything," I smile. She grins at me.  
"Me too. Mara, have you ever thought about the hiding of the pregnancy? Soon enough, you won't be able to fight like you can now. How will it work?" she asks. I bite my lip.  
"I haven't really thought about that," I sigh. I hear the upstairs door open and close. I sit up straight. "I think Annie's back. I should go." I struggle to get up and Padme has to help me. I get to my feet and I kind of wobble. "Thank you," I sigh. I walk to the elevator and I go up to the room. I see Anakin pacing in the room. "Am I disturbing you?" I ask as I walk out. He stops pacing and looks back at me.  
"No, of course not," Anakin sighs.  
"I have interrupted a deep thought. What were you thinking of?" I walk to him, holding my stomach. He leads me to a sofa and we sit down.  
"They know where Grevious is. He's in the Utapau system," Anakin says.  
"That's great!" I grin. "Right?"  
"They are going to send someone," he adds.  
"We should go. You and me. And Obi-Wan, we could use his help," I say very peppy.  
"_You're_not going anywhere," Anakin looks at me.  
"What? Why not?" my peppiness drops.  
"You're pregnant Mara, with our child. I'm not going to let you risk your life like that," he puts his hand on my stomach.  
"That's not fair!" I snap. "I used to do it all the time. Don't you remember? I'm not afraid of anything."  
"But I'm afraid for you. I don't want to get the news that you died. Like I said, I'm not letting that nightmare come to life," he tries to calm me down. I look away.  
"Annie, I can protect myself. And trust me-" I feel another kick in my stomach. "Ouch!" I squeak.  
"What? What is it?" Annie panics. I hold my stomach.  
"The baby kicked again," I sigh. I start to laugh. "Fine.. I'll stay here. In hiding. Just," I put my hand on Annie's face. "You be careful too." He smiles as I do. We reach in and our lips touch.

Chapter 23:

I hold my big belly, I'm stuck in here. Anakin's at the Jedi Council, I'm excused for a fake reason. My 'reason' is to help Padme with plans for her Senate discussion. Stupid enough to believe. Obi-Wan came by earlier, I had to hide my stomach. He was worried about Anakin.  
I heard they were going to send out Obi-Wan for the Grevious mission. Very good choice, in my opinion. If they put Anakin on the mission, I'm going with him. I don't care if I'll get in trouble by him, I'm not going to let him just go alone. Even if Palpatine would want him to go.  
I've been thinking of names for the baby. I really like the letter 'L' for some reason. Lance and Luke for a boy and Lissa and Leia for a girl. I don't know the gender of the baby. I wish I did, though.  
For some strange reason, I'm starting to lose trust in the Chancellor and the clones. It's been bugging me a lot recently. I just feel that there's something not right. It may just be my pregnancy or something. It's increasing in the past month or so. Ever since I saw how close Anakin was to Palpatine, and the event on the command ship, things have just been very weird.  
The door opens and I sit up straight. Padme walks in the door. I sigh and lie back again. "Disappointed?" she asks.  
"No, just thought you were Anakin. I was getting a bit worried," I force a smile. She walks to me and sits down and puts a hand on my head.  
"I'm sure he's fine," she says.  
"But... what if he is to go to Utapau? And something went wrong? And what if I have to go on alone?" I ramble.  
"Sh. You're worrying too much," she smiles and pets my hair. "He's fine, I believe that he wouldn't leave you like this. Especially not now."  
"I guess you're right," I sigh and relax a bit. The door opens again and I sit up straight like I did before. Anakin walks in with his head down. "Annie!" I say cheerfully. He lifts up his head and I smile at him. "You're back. Who did they decide to go? Obi-Wan?"  
"Yes. Padme, do you mind?" he asks politely.  
"Of course," she nods and walks out. Not without smiling at me once more. I try to stand up.  
"No, it's okay," he comes and sits next to me.  
"What's wrong?" I ask. He looks at my tummy, then my necklace, then my face. I gaze into the blue eyes I adore.  
"I don't like lying to everyone. I just want them to know," he sighs. I put my hand on his cheek.  
"Annie.. We've discussed this," I whisper.  
"I know," he replies.  
A few minutes later, the cloak of sleep covers me. I lie on Anakin politely, but comfortably. My dreams are so calm, so happy. I wouldn't be shocked if I have a smile on my face. I feel my head drop. I open my eyes and see Anakin standing. I sit up. "Are you alright?" I ask.  
"Has Obi-Wan been here?" he asks plainly. I stand up with a bit of trouble.  
"Yeah. This morning," I smile.  
"Why was he here?" he asks, slowly turning to me.  
"He was worried about you. He said you were under a lot of stress," I sigh. I tuck in my necklace with the ring on it. I walk off to get a drink, my throat feels dry. I get a glass of water.  
"I feel lost," Annie says. I take a sip and look back at him.  
"What do you mean by lost?" I ask. He looks at me and starts to walk very slowly to me.  
"Obi-Wan and the council don't trust me," he sighs.  
"Annie, I would know, they trust you with their lives," I say.  
"Something's happening," he says. He reaches me. "I'm not the Jedi I should be." This shocks me. "I want more. And I know I shouldn't," he fades off. I make him look at me.  
"You expect too much of yourself," I sigh. He puts his hands on my hips.  
"I found a way to save you," he looks me dead in the eyes. I'm a bit confused.  
"S-Save me?" I stammer.  
"From my nightmares," he plays with my loose hair.  
"That's what's bothering you?" I ask, keeping my focus on him.  
"I'm not going to lose you Mara," he sighs.  
"Like I said, I'm not dying anytime soon. You can count on it," I smile. "I promise."  
"No. I promise you," he strokes my cheek with his index finger. I bite my lip. I really don't know how to reply to that.  
"Just don't lose yourself," I breathe. "Annie... I'm still a bit tired. I must sleep." He nods and leads me back to the couch. He sits down and I lie my head on his chest. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I don't really care if it's like noon, I'm tired.

Chapter 24:

My dreams started off very nicely... but turned to chaos. I saw Anakin choking me using the force. I couldn't believe why I thought of that. My eyes flutter open and I notice, I'm alone again. He left, of course. "I hate it when he does that," I mumble.  
"When who does what?" Anakin's voice asks from the entrance.  
"When you leave me like that," I smile at him. I sit up.  
"Well you looked uncomfortable, so I let you be," he replies.  
"How was I... oh," I realize. My facial expression showed from my dream. "It wasn't you."  
"Then what was it?" he helps me stand up.  
"A stupid dream. One I know isn't going to come true," I laugh a little. I let my robe cover me completely. He leads me to the door and to the viewing room with the other Jedi. Most not even really here. I see the holograms of Ki-Andi-Mundi and Aayla Secura and Yoda. There's a couple more. No Obi-Wan. Mace is here in person, waiting for me and Annie.  
"Master Kenobi has made contact with Grevious," someone says. Mace turns to Anakin and looks at him, completely ignoring the fact I'm even here.  
"Anakin, make this notice to the Chancellor," Mace orders. "His reaction will give us a clue to his intentions." Anakin lets go of whatever grip he had on my hand.  
"Yes Master," he replies and walks off. I stay here. I try to keep my hands off my stomach at all costs. Mace looks at Annie as he walks away.  
"Something wrong, Master Windu?" I ask innocently. He changes his focus to me.  
"Doubts," is all he has in reply. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the force surrounds the chancellor."  
"So you think," I fade off.  
"If he does not give up his emergency powers, after the end of Grevious, he would be removed from office," Mundi says.  
"The Jedi would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a calm and peaceful transition," Mace adds.  
"Great care, we must take," Yoda says. I knew I had a reason not to really trust Palpatine. I look down at my hands.  
"Should I inform Senator Amidala?" I ask.  
"No, but go with her," Windu says. I nod and walk off. I bite my lip hard as I walk on to Padme's room. I reach her room and I walk in.  
"Mara, what are you doing here?" she asks.  
"Padme, you know how many say I'm the order's 'favorite'?" I ask.  
"Yes. What about it?" she replies. I walk a bit closer to her.  
"Why do I feel like I'm not? I feel as if they're pushing me away. Even if I've never doubted them. Not as far as they know," I say. I gasp as voices come in my head.  
"Even to save your wife from certain death," the chancellor's voice says. There's a pause.  
"What did you say?" Anakin's voice replies.  
"Use my knowledge, I beg you," the voice belonging to the chancellor says. I hear a lightsaber turn on.  
"You're the Sith Lord," Anakin says. I gulp in my body.  
"I know what's been troubling you. Listen to me, don't continue to be a pawn of the Jedi council. Ever since I first met you, you've been searching for a life greater than an ordinary Jedi. A life of significance. Much like your Mara," the evil man says. "Are you going to kill me?"  
"I would certainly like to," Anakin's voice hisses.  
"I know," Palpatine whispers. "I can feel your anger. It gives you focus. Makes you stronger." I hear the lightsaber turn off.  
"I'll turn you over to the Jedi council," Anakin says.  
"Know the power of the dark side. Know the power to save your Mara," is the last I hear from the chancellor. The voices disappear. I stare wide eyed at the bright orange couches. My hands balled up. I knew it. I KNEW I had a good reason to not trust that man. I walk out quickly and I try to find a way to find Anakin.

Chapter 25:

I knew there was something strange about Palpatine. He's Sideous. The one that we've been after all this time. The one who trained Dooku.  
I quickly walk through the halls. I need to find Anakin, I need to make sure he's not considering taking up Palpatine's request, even if it is for me. I make sure my necklace isn't showing.  
"Mara!" I hear a female voice call. "Mara, stop!"  
I look back and see Padme running to me. "I can't. I need to find him," I call back. She gets to me.  
"What happened?" she asks, trying to catch up with her breath.  
"He.. He's not..," I try to find words and collect my thoughts. "There's something not right. It's very, very wrong." I look out to where I was heading and Padme turns my head to her.  
"Anakin's fine, I know it," she says as she looks me in my eyes. I blink a couple times and I calm myself. She leads me back to her room, which isn't far. I sit down and I try to keep my thoughts positive. Annie's fine, he's smart. He went to the council, they'll take care of Palpatine. I get up and walk to the window. I look out to the city I grew up in. I put my hand gracefully on the glass. The sun is setting, the sky sets off an orange glow. I blink back worried tears. I hear 3PO walk in and go to Padme. I hardly glance over my shoulder and I look back out. The sun slowly sinks below the horizon, and a navy shade covers the sky. I look down and I feel a tear run to my cheek. I really hope he's okay.  
They are probably arresting Palpatine now. I doubt it'll be easy. If what I heard was right, Sideous will fight back. I get the sudden jolt of when I am near death. But I'm not, but maybe Annie is. I squeeze my eyes shut. He's killing me with my worries. I see all light, just crackling in my mind. Bright blue. Then I see all darkness. I open my eyes. Something's going on. Something went wrong. I turn away from the window. Guilt drops over me. I should be there arresting Palpatine. Not Mace, not anyone else. Me. I can handle him. I know I can. I get the image of Darth Maul's eye. The haunting red rimmed yellow. "What's going on with me?" I whisper to myself. Is the baby going to be evil or something? Is it me? It certainly isn't Anakin, he's too good. But something is hurting me, right in my heart. It stings a bit. Something's missing. I just know it. I sense something resembling surroundance. Like I'm trapped. I sit in front of Padme.  
"I've always wondered about your lightsaber. May I see it?" she puts out her hand. I take it out and hand it to her. She analyzes it. I hear a small bang. It all slows down, like time has slowed for me.  
The glass breaks of the window and a small dot flies to Padme's back. I gasp as the blaster bullet shoots into Padme's skin and she falls to the floor. "NO!" I scream. I get on my knees as I catch her head from falling. My lightsaber drops to the ground with a clank. Padme's wide open eyes look up at me. "Padme, please. Hold on," I feel my eyes tear up. She holds her chest, where blood is seeping through her clothes.  
"T-Take m-my sh-sh-ship. It's-s-s y-yours," she chokes out. "G-G-Go t-to-o h-him."  
"Padme, please. Please. I need you," I whimper. She puts her hand on my face and I hold it there. She wiggles her lips to a smile.  
"You're-re the b-best friend-d a-any-one ca-an ha-av-ve," she sighs. Then, she takes her last breath. I let out a loud sob as her hand goes lifeless and slips from my grasp and drops to her chest.  
"No.. No!" I cry. "Come back... Please!" I whimper. I pull her close to me, missing the heartbeat that disappeared. I will myself to just rewind time. But I know I can't...  
Why would they kill her? Or maybe... they were trying to kill me.. But why?

Chapter 26:

I feel my heart just ache as I weep over Padme's lifeless body. Something big is happening. I just don't know what. I need to find out. I wipe away a tear from my cheek. A throbbing in my head comes. I have to stay in here. I'll die if I go out. If my theory of 'Order 66' is right. Anakin and I just might be the last Jedi to stand. I try to stand up and C-3PO tries to help me. I get to my feet and the feeling of evil and pain come over me. I scream from it. It fades off slowly. "3PO, what's the news on Anakin?" I ask.  
"The he has been to the Jedi temple," he says. "I advise you not to go."  
"I know. I know. I'm not going anywhere," I sigh. I look out the window to the Jedi temple. An area has burst into flames. I quickly look away, I can't stand to see it destructed. My eyes water up again. 3PO walks away. "Please put Padme on the couch." I bet they think I'm dead. I should be safe then. But I just don't feel safe. I look at the hole in the glass. I try and cover it with my hand. The cold breeze presses to my hand and I can feel and smell the smoke of the burning Jedi temple. I just lose whatever restriction I had on my sadness. I let out one sob. How is this happening? I can only hope Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin are still alive. I hear a ship land by the balcony. I look over to there and I see 3PO help a man in a black robe out. "Annie?" I whisper to myself. I take my hand off the glass and I walk to the balcony. I see a shining face. "Anakin," I sigh and quicken my walk. I just fall into his arms and he takes me in. He holds me tight and he kisses my forehead. "You're alive," I sigh with a smile.  
I pull back and he sees the new tears from what I witnessed. "What happened?" he asks. My eyes water up as the scene replays in my head.  
"Th-they tried to kill me. But.. I was mistaken and..." I fade off and look at Padme's body on the couch, laying peacefully. "She was killed. She had my saber and.. and.. and.." Anakin pulls my face to look at him. "I'm glad you're okay. There was an attack on the Jedi temple. You can see the smoke from here."  
"I'm fine, I'm fine. I came to see if you and the baby were safe," guilt droops from his voice.  
"Annie, what's going on?" I look up to him.  
"The Jedi have tried to overthrow the Republic," he says in reply.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"I saw Windu try to assassinate the chancellor myself," he tries to explain. He's lying.  
"What are we going to do?" I play along. He looks away and turns around.  
"I won't betray the Republic. My loyalties lie with the chancellor. Along with the Senate. And with you," he says.  
"But-" I try and start. If he follows Palpatine, how in the world can he follow me?  
"W-What about Obi-Wan?" I ask.  
"I don't know," he replies. "A lot of Jedi have been killed. Almost you. We can only hope Obi-Wan can remain loyal to the chancellor."  
"Annie, I'm scared," I feel a tear run down my cheek, overlapping the ones that have dried. He moves a hair from my face and gives me a look that he gave me when I told him it wasn't right.  
"Have faith, my love," he whispers. "Everything will soon be set right. I've been given a very important mission. I've been informed that Seperatists have gathered on the Mustafar system. I'm going there to end this war. And you are to stay here. Alright?" I put my hand on his that is on my cheek and I look up at him. "Wait for me until I return. Things will be different, I promise you." I feel my lip quiver. He and I press our lips together. He pulls back and I keep my eyes shut. "Please, wait for me," he whispers in my ear. I nod and his hand goes away. I open my eyes as he gets in the same yellow detailed ship. I look away to hide my tears. I see him zoom away. I turn around and walk in.  
"Miss Mara, is there anything I can do?" 3PO asks. I stop in my steps and slightly look over my shoulder  
"No," I reply. I squat down and grab my lightsaber. I stand up straight and I look at Padme. Her eyes are shut now, she looks like she's sleeping.  
"Oh.. I feel so... helpless," 3PO says. I put my saber away and I hold my stomach. I wonder if there is any way to contact the rest of the Jedi. Probably not. Both Padme and my room have no communication. If what I'm thinking is right, Anakin's not himself anymore...

Chapter 27:

I get comfy on the couch and I hold myself. I just wish everything would be as it was. Peaceful and calm. The night drags on slowly and I don't sleep at all. I just can't. I play with the ring around my neck. I wish Anakin was here. I wish I wasn't alone. I wish Padme was still alive, so I could have real company. I hear a ship outside, but I bet it's just my imagination. Anakin should be on Mustafar as he said he would be.  
I look out the window and I see the smoke from last night still cascading up into the atmosphere. I hardly think anyone survived what I think went on. I can't think of a reason on why I would even go there. I bet Sideous has a close eye out for me. He never seemed to like me after I looked a lot closer to Anakin. I just don't understand why. My eyes trail to Padme's calm body on the opposite couch. Sadness droops over me once more. I feel my eyes water up and my lip starts to quiver. I'm going to kill Sideous. If it's the last thing I do. I rest my elbows on my knees and I let the tears run down. I thought I was stronger than this. If this stupid pregnancy hadn't happened, I could've saved every single Jedi in the temple. I know I could've.  
Darth Maul's eye appears again in my head. That red rimmed yellow. Darth Maul killed Obi-Wan's master right in front of him. That, I believe, is true evil. I let a tear drop on my knee. I feel guilt rain over me. I could've stopped this. If I wasn't pregnant. I let out a sob. I feel disappointed, in myself. I wipe away a tear from my cheek. I'm missing something, I just know it. A zoom comes to the landing balcony again. This time, it isn't Anakin. It's Obi-Wan. I quickly stand up and walk to him. "Obi-Wan!" I sigh in relief. "You survived."  
"Have they tried to kill you too?" he asks. I sigh and look down. I look back up and nod slightly.  
"Senator Amidala took the shot instead. They mistook me for her," I blink back unnecessary tears.  
Obi-Wan isn't interested in my loss anymore. "Has Anakin been here?" I stay silent. "When was the last time you saw him?" I take a deep breath and walk to the couch I was on.  
"Yesterday," I reply.  
"Do you know where he is now?" Obi-Wan asks. I bite my lip. Should I tell him the truth?  
"No, I don't," I lie.  
"Mara, I need your help," he says like a father. I close my eyes and stop in my steps. "He's in grave danger." I turn on my heel.  
"From the Sith? Aren't we all?" I hiss.  
"From himself," Obi-Wan looks dead in my eyes. I gulp. "Mara... Anakin has turned to the dark side." I Don't Believe This.  
"No. That isn't possible. How can you even think of such a thing?" I snap back. Obi-Wan walks past me into the sunlight.  
"I've seen a security hologram," he sounds like he's holding back sadness. "Of him... killing younglings."  
"Then you must be mistaken. Anakin couldn't. He wouldn't," I try to keep my lies in place. Obi-Wan turns around to me.  
"He was deceived by a lie, we all were. It seems that the chancellor is behind this. All of this including the war," he gets closer to me. His voice grows to a hushed tone, "Palpatine is the Sith lord we've been looking for all this time. After the death of Count Dooku, Anakin became his new apprentice."  
"You're lying," I look away. "There's no way Anakin would let anyone try to kill me or you. I just... can't believe you..." I sit back in the spot I was in. Obi-Wan sits beside me.  
"Mara, you know what you have to do," he sighs. I snap my head to him.  
"No. That's wrong. I'm not going to kill him. And I won't let you do it either!" I feel my lip quiver.  
"He has become a very powerful threat," he sighs. I shake my head slowly. I look down at my tummy. Obi-Wan stands up. "Anakin is the father, am I correct?" I snap my head up. We're screwed. I cross my arms tightly and I look down at them. "I'm so sorry." He walks into his ship and I hear him zoom off. I look to my cloak and I think hard. Didn't Padme say her ship was mine now? I stand up and walk to my cloak. I snatch the cloak and I slip my arms in my sleeves and I flip the hood up. I'm going to take Padme's request. I'm going to see Anakin. I need to know for myself if Anakin's gone rouge.

Chapter 28:

"Senator!" I call while I walk down the hall. The man look back, looking to see who called his name. "Senator Organa," I call quieter. He notices me. "Take me to Senator Amidala's ship. Please." He just stares at me. "Now."  
We get to Padme's ship, the all chrome ship, with C-3PO with us. I get out and I try to hide my pregnancy as best I can. "Miss Mara, please let me come with you," Organa says.  
"There's no danger to me, the fighting is over and they are not targeting me. Also, this is personal," I sigh.  
"Alright. But I strongly disagree," he walks me to the entrance of the ship. I stop and turn to him.  
"Senator, you have been very kind to me and I appreciate it. Really I do, but I can take care of myself. Thank you," I smile. I turn around and walk into the ship. I go straight to the front controls. I remember three years back when I watched Anakin fly this. I shut the entrance doors with a flick of a switch and I lift off. I sigh as 3PO sits down.  
"You know, I think I'm getting the hang of flying," he says. I get a strange feeling, like we aren't alone. I look over my shoulder and see that nothing is there. We're fine, but the feeling doesn't go away. We soar through the sky and I get the same feeling as I always do when we leave the atmosphere. I let the ship fly out to Mustafar. What if Obi-Wan was right? What if Anakin has turned evil? A while passes and I see myself come to the Mustafar system. I see lava and molten rock everywhere. I see a landing and I go towards it. The ship levels and the thump of a landing hits me. I get nervous. What if he'll be angry at me? I take two deep breaths. I look out and see a man running. I stand up and calm down. I make sure I have my lightsaber ready. I adjust my hood and I walk out. I run out and my hood flies off. I land in Anakin's arms.  
"I saw your ship," he says. "What are you doing out here?" I pull back and look around. I search for words. How do I say this? Oh, well your old best friend and basically everyone you've encountered has told me that you're evil? No..  
"I was worried. Um.. Obi-Wan.. He told me just terrible things," I pant.  
"Like what?" he asks sternly.  
"That you turned to the dark side and you," I just can't get this part to slip my lips. "That.. you were killing younglings." Anakin sighs.  
"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin puts a finger under my chin.  
"He cares about us. He.. He knows," I sigh. "He... he wants to help you." Anakin just smiles at me. "Anakin.. All I want is you beside me. I just want your love."  
"Love won't save you, Mara," he replies. "Only my new powers can." Oh my..  
"W-What cost?" I stammer. "Annie, you're a good person, don't do this!"  
"I won't lose you like I lost my mother," he sighs. "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi. And I can teach you. Remember, I'm doing all of this for you." I can't believe what I'm hearing.  
"Annie, let's go. Let's hide. Help me raise the child. We can leave all of this behind right now," I sigh. We press our foreheads together.  
"No, don't you understand? We don't have to run away anymore. I've brought peace to the Republic. I'm more powerful than the chancellor, in fact I can overthrow him!" he says. I start to back away. This isn't Anakin... "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!"  
"This isn't right. Anakin.. this isn't you. What happened? Obi-Wan was right... You've turned," I sigh. Anakin looks away and looks back at me.  
"I don't want to hear anything else about Obi-Wan," he says. "The other Jedi have turned against me, don't you do it too." My breathing quickens as I blink back tears.  
"You aren't you anymore. Stop please..," I start to whimper. He tries to put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't touch me," I snap back sadly. "I'm not going to join you. I can't."  
"Because of Obi-Wan?" he asks.  
"No. Because of you!" I feel a tear run down my cheek. "What you've done and what you plan to do. Just please come back... I love you." His focus goes to the entrance of the ship. I look behind me and I see Obi-Wan standing in there. What is he trying to do, get me killed?! I look back at Anakin. He looks at me with hate in his eyes.  
"Liar!" he yells. "You brought him here to kill me!"  
"Why would I make him if I could do it myself?!" I snap. I try to take out my lightsaber. Anakin puts his hand up like he's choking me and I feel my neck tense up. I can't breathe. I cup my hands around my neck, searching for a way to get out of this.  
"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan demands. Nothing changes. If he doesn't let me go, he'll kill me and the baby. I know what I have to do. I let my eyes close, my head hang, and my arms dangle. Anakin lets me go and I drop to the ground. I try to hold my breath for as long as I can. Obi-Wan comes and tries to see if I'm alive. He lifts my head up and my hood covers me from Anakin's sight.  
"Don't kill him," I whisper very quietly. "Please." Obi-Wan lets me back down gently. I hear him stand up.  
"You've turned her against me!" Anakin shouts.  
"You've done that yourself," Obi-Wan replies.  
"You won't take her from me!" Anakin's voice drips with pure hatred and anger.  
"Your anger and lust for power have already done that," Obi-Wan replies. The ground is starting to make my cheek warm. "You allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now, until now, you have become the thing you swore to destroy."  
"Don't lecture me. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I don't fear the dark side as you do," Anakin's voice gets fainter. "I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire," Anakin says. That's Sideous's plan, an Empire.  
"Your new Empire?" Obi-Wan asks.  
"Don't make me kill you," Anakin says. Anakin... please don't kill him.  
"My allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!"  
"If you're not with me, you're against me."  
"Only a Sith deals with absolutes." I catch my breathing again. I quiet it and slow it. "I will do what I have to," Obi-Wan says.  
"You'll try," Anakin replies. I hear a lightsaber turn on and another. Then, there's the clash.

Chapter 29:

I hear the clashes over and over again. I really hope neither of them are killed. Their clashes get further from me. Soon enough, it gets very faint, but I can still hear them. I flutter my eyes open and I catch my breathing. I can't even look at them. I look at my outstretched arm. My cloak flares on the ground. I can feel my eyes water up and a tear runs across my nose and to the ground. I've been betrayed, we all have. Betrayed by the man I fell in love with. The man I married. The man that is the father to my child. I feel so stupid for falling for him. None of this would have happened if I hadn't. He wouldn't have the need to take up Sideous's offer to stop me from dying. I feel as if this is all my fault.  
A shoot up of lava makes me jump. I try to keep my place, just in case Anakin comes back. I hope he lives. I don't care how evil he has become, he's good. I know it. His intentions were good, he was trying to save me. Our child too. And he just got twisted on the way by Sideous. He wouldn't have hurt me intentionally, Obi-Wan just scared him. He thought I lost hope in him. But I never can. I love him too much.  
Curse my damn emotions. They twist my mind, betraying me with hopeful thoughts against logic. If only I hadn't looked at Anakin that time about thirteen years ago. If only I didn't kiss him that time on Naboo about three years ago. I wouldn't have started anything. If only I hadn't told him I love him. If only I hadn't actually fell in love with him. Perhaps if I just distanced myself like I should have a long time ago.  
I twitch my fingers, making sure I can still move them. I close my eyes, squeezing out more tears. They soak into the hood of my cloak. This cloak now has a new meaning to me. Betrayal. Love and betrayal. I relax my eyelids and I lick my bottom lip. I can still taste Anakin's lips. Sweet and soft.  
I can see my reflection on the silver ship. I lie lazily here, one arm outstretched and one bent and overlapping the other. I would mistake myself for being dead. I see my lightsaber in the reflection. It lies by my feet.  
I think of what Anakin said. I've always wanted to be powerful. And he said he could teach me all he knows. But I guess it's too late now.  
I hear an alarm of some sort. I look around with just my eyes. What's going on? The lava's getting rowdy and I am starting to panic on the inside. I should be safe... right? I think Anakin would at least make sure my body is safe, right? I hear puffs and more lava shooting up. I really hope they're alright. I hear thumps, faint but they're there. Something squeaks loudly, like metal against metal. A splat of lava misses my index finger just barely. I can feel the heat. I hear more explosions of lava and something crash down into the magma. Was that a structure?  
My focus goes to the ring lying on my arm. It's still around my neck. I clench my fists as another explosion booms. I get a strange feeling. In the pit of my heart. The tingling sensation of adrenalin. I can still feel Annie. My lips part slightly. Annie and I are connected by heart still. I feel fear, distrust, brokenhearted, anger, power, and yearning. He's so confused. I can tell. Now, the fear really kicks in. Then it fades a bit, but it's still there. Anger replaces it. The lust for revenge overpowers him. The voices come in my head.  
"I have failed you Anakin. I've failed you," Obi-Wan's voice says.  
"I should've known the Jedi were planning to take over," Anakin's voice says. Good, he's still alive.  
"Anakin! Palpatine is evil!" Obi-Wan shouts.  
"To me, you and the Jedi are evil," Anakin replies.  
"Then you're lost!" Obi-Wan yells. The voices fade. I ball up my fists. For a flash, Anakin is angry, then frightened, then yearning. But for what? Me? But he should think I'm dead... I close my eyes gently and Anakin's feelings get stronger, as if he's getting closer. I hear Anakin yell, not just voices in my head, but in reality. I feel a large amount of pain. I flinch my whole body. My legs and right arm feel tingly. I try to calm myself, but I can't. "You were the chosen one!" Obi-Wan's real voice shouts. It's a bit faint. "It said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them!" I feel the pain again. Darth Maul's eye comes in my head again. Then I realize, that's Anakin's face I'm picturing. His admiring blue eyes are gone.  
"I HATE YOU!" Anakin's voice yells. More tears stream from my eyes. I wish I could get up, run to him and calm him down. But there's no calming him now.  
"You were my brother, Anakin! I loved you!" Obi-Wan shouts. I get an intense burning feeling in my legs, and it climbs up my body. I hold back a scream with all my might. Anakin's in serious pain, I can feel every ounce of it. I can hear Anakin's scream. I flex all of my muscles, struggling to hold back my cry of pain. The pain doesn't go away and hear Obi-Wan come up. I move my head up to him.  
"O-Obi-Wan?" I stutter in a normal voice that isn't exactly shouting. The burning in my body makes me clench my eyes shut. I let out a small whimper. I hear C-3PO come out. I try and get to my knees. "H-Hurry," I whimper. Obi-Wan comes over to me and helps me up. I quickly walk into the ship. I lie on the bed and I try to ignore the pain in my stomach. Contraction. "Is.. is Anakin okay?" I ask. He doesn't reply. I can feel the ship lift off.

Chapter 30:

My mind shifts to Anakin, almost immediately, as I close my eyes. I picture him, how he looked at me when he called me a liar. How much anger and heartbreak was in his eyes and voice. Those three words that he shouted echo in my head. _"I HATE YOU!"_it shouts in my head. I feel the ship land and I sit and stand up immediately. A trickle of water runs down my leg. Oh no. My eyes get wide and Obi-Wan notices it. He rushes me in on a bed and a birthing droid comes and is prepping me. Another contraction comes, it hurts really bad. I scream a bit.  
"It's alright, you'll be fine," a floating droid says to me to comfort me. It zooms off and a screen shows an x-ray of my stomach. I see two bodies. Not one, but two. Twins?  
A sharp pain comes to me, it's not me though. It's Anakin. I feel another pain, this time it is me. This one is far worse than the contractions. I ready myself, the baby's coming. One of them at least. I push with all my might, then I hear a baby crying. Obi-Wan walks to me, far from where the babies are coming from.  
"Isita, boydo," the droid holding the baby says. I have no idea what that means. Obi-Wan looks at the crying infant and looks back at me.  
"It's a boy," he says. I know just the name for him.  
"Luke," I sigh. Obi-Wan takes the boy in his arms and shows me him. He's beautiful. He has his father's lips. And my eyes. The pain comes again. The other is coming. I try and push, but I'm getting weaker.  
"Ooba, Ooba," the droid says. I push, using all of my strength. I hear the crying again. I calm my breathing again. "Isita, boyda."  
"A girl," Obi-Wan says.  
"Leia," I say. She has my dark hair color and brown eyes, like Anakin's mother, as far as Padme's descriptions. She's beautiful as well. I relax myself as Obi-Wan gives the twins to the droid to clean.  
Later on, I'm all dressed again and I got to hold my children. Leia is so small, I sense a tough woman to come of her. Luke is a lot like his father, strong and stubborn. He has the sense of pure innocence in him, he'll turn to be a great man. I have to make a choice. I think I have to give them up. If I keep them, Anakin will come for me, kill me at most. Then turn the children. Split them, we all must split. How will I hide?  
Obi-Wan walks in as I am holding young Luke. I look up at him, showing my skills of quieting an infant. "I must discuss the children's fate. With all of you," I whisper. I get up and place a sleeping Luke next to his sister in a bed. I turn around and follow Obi-Wan. I get a strange feeling, a feeling of serious change. "There's still good in him," I sigh. They all think I'm dead. I'd like it to stay that way.  
_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_a deep voice says in my head. Is that... No it couldn't be... Annie...  
The babies come with us on a ship and I sit with Senator Organa, Yoda and Obi-Wan. "We have to split them. From me, from the Sith. Just... where?" I sigh.  
"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always wanted a daughter," Organa says. I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Take good care of Leia," I smile. "And Luke.. what do we do with him?"  
"His aunt and uncle. On Tatooine," Obi-Wan says. "I will keep an eye on him."  
"I will. After all, if he's as special as you all expect him to be, I deserve to guide him there," I spit out. Yoda nods at me.  
"A gift, I like to give you Mara," he says. "Come." He hops off the chair and leads me to a private room. I look down to him. He jumps on a chair and I get on one knee. "To live for the while, some time you must be given," he says. He points a finger out. I look at him with shock.  
"Master Yoda, I can't possibly take life from you," I say.  
"Age, I have plenty. Time, you are running out of and give to you I can," he says. "Calm, you must be." He puts his finger on my forehead and I close my eyes. Many memories flash in my head. I get the memory of just now, and giving birth. Then it goes to the three dreaded words. It goes to when I was being choked by Annie. It shows me putting on my cloak and going to Padme's ship. It shows my reaction to Obi-Wan telling me about Anakin. It goes to when Annie came by to see if I was safe. Then it shows Padme dying in front of me. It shows when I told Anakin I was pregnant. It goes to when I was told I was the Order's favorite. It shows my wedding. It goes to when Anakin saved my life and got his hand cut off. It shows when I kissed Anakin for what I thought was the last time. It shows when Anakin held me close in the droid factory. It shows when I hugged Anakin on Tatooine and when I realized I loved him. It shows when I sadly rejected Annie. It goes to when I was playing with Anakin in the fields of Naboo. It shows when I kissed Anakin for the first time. Many memories flash quickly through my brain and I get a burning sensation on my forehead. I squint my eyes closed and feel my eyes water up. All of the flipping stops at a bright light. Then, it's all white.

Chapter 31:

(Long after. Now in Episode four)

I look at my hand, fair and full. Still. After all this time. The song just passed that played in the club in Corascaunt. I close my hand, tightly and I bring the glass of my drink to my lips. I sip my sorrows away with the carelessness of drinking. My lips feel dry without Anakin. I haven't kissed anyone since him. Since that fateful night on Mustafar. I'm afraid to kiss anyone, I'm afraid Anakin will happen again. I'm afraid that I might fall in love again. I don't even think I can love. My heart is still his. No matter how much is left of him, it's still his.  
I just sit here in the Mos Eisley cantina. Sipping drink after drink, but I can't get drunk. The three dreaded words circle in my mind. I remember that night like it happened just yesterday, but it happened many years ago. Then Obi-Wan's come and wander as well. 'You were the Chosen One,' he said. I still Anakin is the Chosen One, always will. That evil mask doesn't fool me. He's good, I can feel it. I press the ring around my neck, still hidden underneath my clothes. I remember the kiss Anakin and I shared when we had our hidden wedding. I shake my head. I can't be thinking of that I can still feel Anakin in my heart.  
A waitress comes over to me with a drink on her tray. "That same gentleman over there has sent you yet another drink," she says, her voice deeper than it should be for a female. I look over my shoulder and see that same smuggler in the corner wink at me. I roll my eyes. I look to the waitress.  
"Tell him to knock it off, it's getting annoying," I say. The waitress nods and smiles. She walks off. I never did like being hit on. I sigh and finish off the drink I have. I signal to the bartender for another. I bite my lip. I see that ugly man from the corner of my eye. He's hit on me too. Same line every time. 'I'm a criminal,' he would say. I would always reply with, 'Then I guess I have a reason to call the troopers in, now don't I?' Works every time.  
"Hey baby," the man whispers to me. I slowly look over to him. "I'm a criminal."  
"Cut it out. You've used that line on me over ten times, none have succeeded. Now, hit on me again, and I'll make sure your face is worse than it is now," I force a smile. I hear the bartender put by drink in front of me. I look back at the glass and I take a sip. I set it down and I let my mind wander. It goes to when I held Leia and Luke for the first time.  
Leia lived on Alderaan for most of her life with Organa posing as her father. He took good care of her, from what I've heard, she's a strong and smart young woman. She's beautiful, I don't doubt it. I've heard that she is very good with the blaster. She is leading the rebel group as rumors say. I think that she would be, given my skills. She's smart, leading, skilled, and strong, just how I predicted. I don't doubt that Luke will be a great Jedi, he is most likely to carry on the Jedi trait. I doubt Leia will. It's very uncommon for the daughter to carry on the Jedi trait. I was lucky enough to.  
Luke lives with Owen and Peru. They don't pose as his parents, but Luke knows nothing of his parents. He's just clueless. I feel so bad. I used to visit him, when his memory hadn't developed. As soon as he turned three, my visits stopped. I miss him. I miss his laugh when I tickled him. I miss seeing his hazel eyes. I miss that essence of Annie in Luke.  
I focus back on Leia. I fight, sometimes. Usually to fend off guys who think no means yes and they think I'm playing hard to get. Only two have ended up in me killing them. Only two out of twenty or so. I've gotten over my fear of killing someone, due to the fact that the Sith now uses human clone troopers. Clones that I watched betray the Jedi. Clones I saw murder my best friend. The one I could spill all of my secrets to, died just like that. She died because of me. Padme died because of me. Padme died because they thought she was me. I can still remember the scene in full detail.  
I can see myself reflected off the glass. I still look like I did a long time ago. I still look twenty. My eyes haven't dulled, my skin hasn't wrinkled, my voice hasn't changed, and my hair color is still that dark brown. I don't even remember how old I am. I'm so convinced that I am in fact still and always will be twenty. I don't even remember how old Anakin would be by now. In my head, though, he'll always be twenty-one. As he was, when I last saw him. When I last touched him. When I last kissed him. I try to come back to reality.  
I see the bartender look at the entrance of the cantina. I don't move my eyes from my reflection. "Hey, get those droids out of here!" the bartender orders. What idiot brings droids into a cantina? A young man comes next to where I'm sitting. I take another sip, making it half. I look to the young man. Hazel eyes and... Annie's... lips... Oh goodness. This cannot be Luke. I look back to my half full drink. I take another sip. I must be hallucinating. I look around and I see an old man trying to make a deal with a Wookie. The Wookie that hangs around that smuggler all of the time. The young man asks for a drink, and gets it. The ugly man that always tries to hit on me tugs on the young man's shoulder cloth.  
"He doesn't like you," he says about his little friend.  
"Well I'm sorry," the young man says. He turns back to his drink and tries to take a sip. The ugly one gets his attention again.  
"I don't like you either," he says.  
"I'm sorry," the young man replies calmly. I nudge him and he looks at me.  
"Don't listen to him. He's just mad I threatened him," I smile. He smiles at me and nods. He has his father's smile.  
"We're wanted men! You better watch yourself," the ugly one says.  
"I'll be careful," the young man says.  
"Oh stop it, you sound like a whiny brat. Leave the kid alone," I stand. The ugly one didn't seem to like what I said. He stands up and preps to hurt the young man. I hear a lightsaber turn on, something I haven't heard in a while. The old man I saw slices that ugly one. No way. The lightsaber shuts off and I stare at the old man. The cantina goes back to being rowdy. This actually happens a lot. Just hardly with a lightsaber. "Obi-Wan?" I ask the man.  
"Mara," he smiles. I hug the man like he's a long lost friend. I pull back. The young man looks at us, confusion written all over his face. I put out a hand.  
"You must be Luke. He's told me... many things," I smile.  
"Luke, Mara is an.. old friend," Obi-Wan says.

Chapter 32:

I pull back my hand. "What are you doing here?" I ask.  
"Looking for a pilot. This Wookie, here, is going to show us to his friend," Obi-Wan says. I watch the Wookie start to walk to that smuggler.  
"Solo?" I ask. "His name fits him. All he does is hang around furball. I think the Wookie's name is Chewbacca or something. Do you want me to come with you?"  
"Yes," Obi-Wan says. We all start to follow the Wookie. I lower my voice.  
"Have you told him anything about his parents?" I whisper.  
"His mother and father were killed by Vader," he says. I look at him and nod. It's partially true. The song changes in the background. I toss hair from my face as we all sit down. The smuggler looks at me and then at Luke. I bet he thinks we're siblings.  
"Han Solo, I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewy here, says you're looking for transport to the Alderaan system," Solo says.  
"So what if we are? Here's the dealbreaker, is it a fast ship?" I ask with a bit of attitude in my voice. I've been in this place way too much.  
"Is it a fast ship," Han mocks. "Have you ever heard of the Millennium Falcon?" I shake my head, looking uninterested. I think I'm intimidating him. "It's the ship that made the kessel run in less than twelve parsets." I look to Han and I show a bit more interest. I haven't flown in ages. I think I still remember how. "I've outrun Imperial Starships. And I'm not talking about the cruiser ships, I'm talking about the fast ones." I tilt my head. "Fast enough for you little lady?"  
"I guess," I cock an eyebrow.  
"What's the cargo?" he asks.  
"Myself, the boy, the girl, two droids," Obi-Wan says, "and no questions asked." He's still got it in him. Han grows a smile.  
"What, some kind of local trouble?" Solo asks.  
"We would just like to avoid any Imperial trouble," I smirk. Han sits back.  
"Well that's the trick isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra," Solo looks at me.  
"Don't even think about it," I roll my eyes. He looks to Obi-Wan.  
"Ten thousand, all in advance," Solo says. What a pig. I bet he's trying to get money to pay off debts.  
"Ten thousand?" Luke asks in shock. "We can almost buy a ship ourselves for that."  
"But who's going to fly it?" Han asks. I'm not sure if I want to offer myself for it, I'm not sure I remember my skills. "You?" Solo asks Luke.  
"You bet I could! I'm not a bad pilot myself. Come on, this is a waste of time," Luke starts to try and stand up. Obi-Wan sits him down again.  
"We can pay you two thousand now, and fifteen when we reach Alderaan," Obi-Wan says. How in the world will he get that kind of money?!  
Han is very interested in this offer. "Seventeen?" he asks. Obi-Wan nods. "Alright, you guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're all ready. Remember, ninety-four."  
"Ninety-four," Obi-Wan echoes. Han looks behind me. I look over my shoulder. Troopers. Great, just what I need. Probably after my last kill. The bartender points at us. The troopers start to walk to us. I widen my eyes and look at my hands. Luke nudges me and we walk out. I try to keep up my ability to snake through a crowd. I still got it. We get into the light and I squint.  
"What droids?" I hiss to Obi-Wan.  
"R2 and C-3PO," he whispers back. I feel a jump of happiness in my head. I haven't seen those two in years. "You'll have to sell your speeder, Luke," Obi-Wan says. Obi-Wan nudges my hip. I look at his hand and I see my old lightsaber. I grow a smile and take it. I put it away so it can't be seen. I haven't held my lightsaber in forever. We keep walking.  
I get the image of a large, grey sphere with a laser on it. I don't know what it means or what it is.  
Luke sells his ship and I get the feeling of Anakin, in my chest. Obi-Wan notices me and he puts a hand on my back. "You'll be fine. You've lasted this long, I know you can handle it. Why aren't you so open with your saber?" he whispers.  
"If I show Luke, he'll want some answers about me," I whisper back.  
"And?"  
"And, he can't know. Not yet. I'll sound like a coward," I say.  
"I can't believe this, ever since that new model came out-" Luke starts, interrupting our conversation.  
"It'll be enough," Obi-Wan says. We walk away. I feel like there's something following us. I don't dare look back. "If the ship is as fast he says it is, we'll do well." We turn a corner and I see that Chewbacca Wookie. We go into a door and the droids follow us. I let down my hair so no one recognizes me. I see this Millennium Falcon. Not bad, I've seen much better. Like Padme's ship, in which I have no idea where it is anymore.  
"What a piece of junk!" Luke complains.  
"Stop. It's all we have," I hiss.  
"It may not look like much but she's got what counts," Han says. "I've made a lot of special modifications myself." I look and see a loose wire.  
"I can see that," I mutter.  
"Now, we're in a little rush, so come along now," Han tries to make us go on. I follow R2-D2, and Han looks at me. I give him a stern look and he looks away. I sense danger. I try and walk on.  
"Stop that ship!" a voice says from the side. I look to the entrance of the place and I see clones. I try and pull out my blaster. Han tries to shoot back at them.  
"Han, come on!" I call. I hit maybe four troopers. I run into the ship. Han shuts the door and runs past me.  
"Chewy get us out of here!" Han runs to the cockpit and I follow. I sit next to Obi-Wan and I strap myself in. I feel the ship lift off and I have a flashback of when I went to Mustafar in Padme's ship. The same feeling comes over me as we exit the atmosphere. I rest my elbows on the table.

Chapter 33:

Chewbacca does a roar of some type and I land my head in my hands. "Looks like an Imperial cruiser of some kind," Han says. I shoot my head up. My senses get stronger, Anakin's getting closer. "Try and hold them off," Han orders Chewbacca. Han starts flipping switches and my ability for flying is slowly coming back.  
"Why can't we outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast!" Luke whines. If I only knew Owen would raise a whiny brat, I would've taken Luke and raised him myself.  
"Luke!" I hiss.  
"Watch your mouth kiddo," Solo snaps. "Listen, we'll be safe once we make the jump to hyperspace." I relax my shoulders and look at Obi-Wan. I start hearing gunshots. That's a sign Anakin can't sense me. I start looking around and I try to see if there's anything I can do. "This is where the fun starts," Han says. Just like Anakin did a long time ago.  
"How long until we can jump to lightspeed?" Obi-Wan asks calmly.  
"In a few seconds as I get the coordinates from the navi-speeder," Han starts flipping switches again. I feel a jolt and we shake.  
"Are you kidding? They're right there gaining!" Luke warns. I see a switch that looks useful.  
"Going into hyperspace isn't like planting crops!" Solo snaps.  
"What does this do?" I ask, but no one can hear me.  
"We could fly right into a star or get destroyed by an asteroid," Han says as he looks through his controls. A beeping noise comes on.  
"Why's that flashing?" Luke asks and points to a light. Han smacks his hand away and it almost hits me.  
"Go buckle up! I'm going to make the jump to lightspeed," Han orders. I nod and run back to where I was sitting. I don't get to my seat in time, I almost whack into a wall as I feel the speed rise suddenly. Obi-Wan tugs at my arm and leads me back to where we were sitting. I sit down and buckle up. So many memories, just by saying unrehearsed things.  
"Where's.. the princess?" I ask in a very hushed tone. Obi-Wan shrugs in reply. He stands up and me makes Luke as well.  
"I think it is time to start your training," Obi-Wan says to Luke. Luke turns on a lightsaber. That's not just any lightsaber, it was Anakin's. I widen my eyes and look at my hands. Luke starts to focus and Obi-Wan watches. I sense something wrong. He starts to wobble and I lift my head up. Luke turns off his saber.  
"Are you alright?" Luke asks.  
"I felt a great disturbance in the force. Did you?" he looks at me. I nod slightly. Luke looks at me with shock.  
"She's one too?!" he asks. I stay silent and look down.  
"It was like millions of voice just screamed and cried in terror," I mutter.  
"I feel something terrible has happened," Obi-Wan says. "But, you should go back to your training." I hear footsteps.  
"You can forget your worries about the Imperial slugs!" Han walks in all happy-go-lucky. He sits by Obi-Wan. Chewy and R2 are playing a game. It looks violent. R2 beeps and Chewy roars. 3Po examines the move.  
"He made a fair move. Screaming won't do anything," 3PO says.  
"I must say it's not wise to upset a Wookie," Han warns.  
"But no one worries about upsetting a droid," 3PO replies.  
"Yeah, because droids don't rip people's arms out of their sockets when they get mad," Solo says. He's totally right.  
"Wookies are known to do that kind of thing," I add. Chewy puts his hands behind his head, as if saying, 'Yeah, that's right!' 3Po shoots his head to Solo again.  
"I see your point," C-3PO says. He leans in to R2, "I suggest a new strategy. Let the Wookie win." I huff out a laugh and roll my eyes. Chewy's gotten a strange bond to me already. Chewy roars. I look to Luke again and I watch him concentrate. I'm very impressed, he's a quick learner, like me.  
"Remember a Jedi can feel the force flow through them," Obi-Wan says to Luke.  
"It controls your actions?" Luke asks, still focused.  
"Not exactly," I whisper. "It obeys your commands as you listen to it's." The practice droid hits Luke in his thigh. I jump from worry. Han starts laughing.  
"Keep falling back on that hocus-pocus and ancient weapons are no competition for a blaster," Han says.  
"The ancient weapons actually have an interesting history. Don't trash what you don't know about," I hiss. Luke turns off his saber.  
"You don't believe in the force, do you?" Luke asks Solo.  
"It served Luke's parents well. Very talented and brave they were," Obi-Wan says.  
"I've flown from one side of the galaxy to the other, I've seen a lot of weird things. Nothing that would make me believe there's this all powerful 'force' managing everything," Han replies. If I weren't so secretive of my abilities, I'd show this guy what the force really is. "There's no mystical energy shield controlling my destiny and fate. It's a lot of simple tricks and nonsense," Han mutters. I roll my eyes at this man's ignorance.  
"I say to try it again, Luke," I pipe up. I look to Obi-Wan and he grabs a blinding helmet and gives it to Luke.  
"And this time, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct," Obi-Wan says. I remember this exercise. Passed every time. Obi-Wan puts the helmet on Luke and I sense Luke kind of freak out.  
"But.. I can't see anything," Luke says. "How can I fight?"  
"Your eyes can deceive you," Obi-Wan says. Luke kind of nods and turns on the saber again. The droid turns on and Luke preps himself. I doubt he will get this on the first try. It shoots him. "Stretch out with your feelings," Obi-Wan says. Luke preps himself again. He finally gets it. A smile grows on my face. "Quick, just like your mother," Obi-Wan smiles. I'm flattered. Luke takes off the helmet and turns off the saber.  
"I call it luck," Han sneers behind us. I roll my eyes and my smile fades away.  
"There's no such thing as luck to me," Obi-Wan says.  
"Hey, good against robots is one thing, good against living people is another," Han says. This idiot, I swear.

Chapter 34:

The machinery next to Solo starts beeping. "Looks like we're getting close to Alderaan," he stands up. Han and Chewbacca walk out. I stay here. Luke walks to Obi-Wan.  
"I actually _did_ feel something," Luke says. I grow a smile. He's so quick. "I could almost see the droid." Luke looks at me and sees my smile. He doesn't and won't ever know what it really means.  
"That's great. That means you're one step closer to learning the ways of the force," Obi-Wan puts a hand on his shoulder. I unstrap myself and I tie my hair up. I press my eyebrows together as I feel strange. I feel the speed of the ship slow. Then it shakes. Luke starts running to the cockpit with Obi-Wan following. I get up and go along too.  
"What's going on? I felt a shake," I ask.  
"If our position is correct, we should be in the Alderaan system," Han replies.  
"Then where is it?" Luke asks.  
"It isn't here," Solo replies.  
"Are those meteors?" I worry.  
"Yeah," Solo replies. "Looks like it blew up." I snap my head to Obi-Wan, shock filling my eyes. He knows why I'm worrying, Leia. I quicken my breathing.  
"How?!" Luke asks.  
"Destroyed by the Empire," Obi-Wan says. I let out a short shaky breath. Han looks back.  
"There's no way an Imperial fleet can take out a whole planet," Solo says and looks back at his controls. Something starts beeping quickly, and it's not R2. Han notices it. "There's another ship coming in," Han says.  
"What?" I ask in a panic. Obi-Wan just looks ahead.  
"It's an Imperial fighter," Obi-Wan says.  
"No way," I sigh. I hear it now. The fighter comes in front of us. I've never seen those kind before.  
"It followed us!" Luke exclaims.  
"No," I reply.  
"It's a short range fighter," Obi-Wan says.  
"But where'd it come from?" Han asks.  
"Sure is leaving in a hurry," Luke says.  
"If they identify us, we're in serious trouble," I warn.  
"Not on my watch," Han says. "Jam it's transmissions Chewy." Chewbacca starts flipping switches.  
"Just let it go, it's too far out of our range," Obi-Wan says.  
"Not for long," Han sings as he puts a hand on a lever. We follow the fighter. I start to analyze the ship.  
"There's no way that small of a ship can this far into space," I mutter. "Not on it's own."  
"He must have been part of a convoy or something and got lost," Luke says.  
"Well he's not going to be around any longer to tell anyone about us," Solo says. I see the ship as we keep following.  
"Look, he's heading for that small moon," Luke remarks.  
"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost about in range for me," Han focuses. I focus on the 'moon' Luke pointed out. I've seen that before, and it's not a moon.  
"That isn't a moon," I say bluntly. It's that sphere that I saw in my head.  
"It's a space station," Obi-Wan finishes my sentence. I can feel my heart race and the feeling of Anakin get stronger.  
"There's no way," Han replies.  
"I have a seriously bad feeling about this," Luke says. I couldn't agree more.  
"Turn the ship around," I warn. "Now."  
"I agree," Han says. I sense panic in him. Obi-Wan looks at me as I stare blankly with my eyes open at the grey sphere. He pats my back.  
"He's in there, I can feel it," I whisper to him, not taking my eyes off the grey dot. The Falcon starts to shake and my breathing gets quicker.  
"Lock in the artillery power," Han tells Chewbacca. Chewy roars with panic. I gulp.  
"Why isn't it working?" I worry.  
"We're caught in a tractor beam and it's pulling us," Han informs us. We aren't getting out of this, I know that for a fact.  
"There has to be something you can do," Luke whines. Anakin's feeling is getting stronger. I ball up my fists, trying to not let my memories and emotions get the best of me.  
"Nothing I can do, I have to shut down," Han reaches something over me, then sits back down. The grey ball gets bigger. "They aren't going to take me without a fight." I raise my chin, nearing my end to my hiding from Annie.  
"You can't win," I warn.  
"There are alternatives to fighting," Obi-Wan says. He's telling me too. "You'll be alright," Obi-Wan whispers to me. I don't believe him. We keep getting closer to the space station. I close my eyes as Anakin is getting stronger by the second. I open my eyes again as we enter the landing hangar. The jolt of landing jiggles me. I stand up and toughen myself. I pull out my old fingerless gloves from my pocket and I slip them on. Anakin suddenly gets at it's most powerful, like he's right outside. The entrance to the ship opens as I quietly tighten my gloves. I hide in a dark area. A stormtrooper, highly changed from a long time ago, walks past where I'm hiding, not even noticing me. I hear them step off and I let out a shaky, quiet breath. Then I hear that deep voice that yelled in my head a long time ago.  
"Did you find any droids?" the voice asks.  
"No," another says, completely normal voice. I close my eyes as I hear my heart beat very, very quickly.  
"I want every part of this ship checked. I sense a presence that I haven't sensed since..." the deep voice fades and then I hear him walk off.  
He can still feel me.

Chapter 35:

"Get me a scanning crew! Quickly!" the other voice orders. The feeling of Anakin gets further, letting my emotions take balance. I don't move, I hear another clone come in. And then, there's more. They pass where I'm hiding, apparently their technology for their suits hasn't advanced.  
"No one is here," a clone says to another. They walk out and off the ship. My mind moves to Anakin, is it actually possible he hasn't forgotten about me completely? Is it possible that he knows I'm still alive? Can it be that he knows we're connected? Han and Luke break my concentration. They pop up from the floor panel and I come into the light, looking like I did when I was eighteen. Obi-Wan pops out of a different floor panel.  
"I swear, they need to work on those troopers' minds. They've gotten stupider," I mumble.  
"This ridiculous, even if I were to lift off, we can't get out of here, It's too guarded," Han says in a low voice, "Also, that tractor beam."  
"Leave that to me," Obi-Wan starts to get up.  
"Are you sure?" I whisper.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan replies.  
"Weird, I would've thought she would offer up," Han sits on the side of the panel.  
"The name's Mara," I force a smile to my face. Chewy pops his head up out of the panel. Han pets his head. I try and see if I can load up my blaster. I see the people outside have scanning equipment. Oh no. I move away from my area and I move to another dark area. Han, Luke, and Chewy have this in the bag. Han calls to the troops.  
"Hey! Can you give us some help?" he fakes. I walk out into the open and they see me. I put up both my hands and I take their guns. Han and Luke begin to take out the clones and take their uniforms. Gunshots are made and the troops fall to the ground. One stirs a bit and I kick him in his chest.  
"That was for Padme," I hiss. Han and Luke put on the uniforms and I give them the blasters. I run out and Han, Chewy, and Obi-Wan follow. We get to the top of the overlook and I stand quietly at the door. Han and Chewy stand in front. I roll my wrists, making sure I'm still nimble. I ready my blaster. The door opens and the man at the door has to process this in his head. Han smacks the man down and I kick him so he won't get up. I hear Luke run up from behind us and I look out to the Falcon. R2 and 3PO are in and Luke shuts the door.  
"It's a wonder that the Wookie's howling and your blasting that the whole station has no idea we're here," Luke snaps.  
"Then bring them on! I rather have a straight fight instead of all the sneaking," Han says.  
"R2, plug into the computer outlet," I order nicely. "Then we can get into the whole Imperial network." R2 does as I ordered and he connects to the computer. Just like in the command ship a long time ago. R2 beeps.  
"He says he has found the system to the main control beam holding the ship in here. He'll make the location come on the screen," C-3PO translates. I've always been to fascinated that my Anakin made him. "The beam is in seven locations. One power loss can allow the ship to leave." I nod as I try to process this.  
"I can handle it," Obi-Wan says. "I'll go alone." My eyes widen.  
"Excuse me?" I snap.  
"You cannot come, Mara. Things may not be simple as you may think it'll be. You said you knew what was here, correct?" Obi-Wan says. I nod slowly.  
"Alright," I sigh.  
"I've done more than I bargained for already," Han mutters.  
"All of you, stay and watch over the droids," Obi-Wan orders. I rather stay in here than encounter Anakin. I don't think I'd be able to handle it. Luke tries to speak up, almost to protest. "They must be delivered successfully or other systems may have the same fate as Alderaan."  
"Our destinies lie on different paths. Listen to me Luke," I say calmly. Obi-Wan nods to me and opens the door. "May the force be with you." I say the familiar line.  
"The force will be with you, always," he replies and walks out. Luke watches him go and shuts the door as he leaves sight. Chewy roars.  
"Yeah, you said it. Where'd you find that old fossil?" Han interrogates.  
"Ben is a great man," Luke replies. Ben? I guess I called him by his real name the whole time.  
"How'd you get with these fools?" Han asks me.  
"Obi-Wan's an old friend. And Luke reminds me of his father, who was also a good friend. Before... the thing," I sigh.  
"You knew my father too?" Luke asks me.  
"Oh, very well," I smile. "I knew your mother too. Much like you as well. You have her eyes." I feel so mean, hiding such things from my own son.  
"Well I guess they were all idiots, getting themselves killed like that," Han mutters. I'm about to break his jaw off. R2 beeps.  
"What is it?" I ask. "  
"I'm not sure. He says 'I found her.' And keeps repeating, 'She's here!'" C-3PO says.  
"Who?" I ask with a bit of panic in my voice. 3PO looks right at me.  
"Princess Leia," he says bluntly. I feel myself stop breathing for a moment. Anakin's kept our daughter here, imprisoned. She isn't dead, but she watched her home planet die.  
"The-the-the p-princess?" I stammer.  
"She's here?!" Luke asks.  
"Princess? What's going on here?!" Han has no idea what is happening. No one knows just how shocking this is to me. R2 beeps.  
"Level five, detention block A-A-23," 3PO translates. We have to find her, before... before Annie does anything.

Chapter 36:

R2 beeps again. 3PO looks at R2, then back at me. "She is scheduled to be terminated," 3PO says. I start panicking.  
"W-what?" I stutter.  
"We have to do something!" Luke blurts. Han comes into the conversation.  
"What? No!" Han says.  
"We have to help her! She's the one in the message, we got to do something!" Luke and Han get nose to nose.  
"Don't get any funny ideas. The fossil wants us to stay in here," Han shoots back.  
"I agree with Luke. I say we find the princess," I jump in. They both look at me. "Obi-Wan obviously didn't know she was here, and neither did I."  
"Well I'm not going anywhere," Han gets comfy in a chair.  
"They're going to execute her!" Luke snaps. "A few minutes ago, you said you hated sitting around here."  
"Marching right into the detention area isn't exactly what I had in mind," Han whines. I roll my eyes.  
"They're going to kill her!" Luke says. I know what just might change Han's perspective.  
"Better her than me!"  
"You know the kind of reward you can get for saving the princess?" I ask, not even looking at them.  
"What?" Han gets interested.  
"Yeah, that's right. You want specifics? Let's find out," I smirk.  
"Alright, but you two better be right about this," Han starts to stand up. "Now, who's got the plan?" I look up and let the gears in my head turn. Luke looks around.  
"3PO hand me those, there," Luke points to something that is behind 3PO. C-3PO grabs some cuffs and hands them to Luke. "Alright then, now Chewy-" he tries to get the cuffs on but Chewy doesn't like the cuffs. Chewy almost throws a fit and Luke backs up. "Han, can you?" Han stands up and takes the cuffs. He starts to put them on Chewy. I start to look around for something I can do. I start to take off my top dress as I get an idea. I take the man that we knocked out I keep my boots on and I stuff my saber and blaster in each. I take the man's coat and I overlap it with my brown shirt. I take the pants and try and get them to fit me perfectly. Luke sees what I'm doing and he understands it right away. I tighten my hair and put the cap on. I look so dull.  
"Um, Master Luke? What should R2 and I do if we are discovered?" 3PO asks. We all start walking out, and I give my top dress to 3PO to hold.  
"Lock the door," Luke says plainly.  
"And hope they're unarmed," Han adds.  
"That isn't very reassuring," 3PO says.  
We walk in the halls and my heart feels as if it's being clenched, Anakin's wandering, I just can't detect the exact location. I walk behind Han, Luke, and Chewy. A droid speeds it's way to us and Chewy thinks it's beeping is annoying. As soon as it comes close t us, Chewy roars. The scared little droid speeds off. I scratch the back of Chewy to calm him down. We walk past other people that look like their dressed as me and I notice how they walk. Chin up, hands behind them. I mimic their ways and I keep walking. We reach what looks like a overlook. Other people walk past us. We're at the elevators. Han and Luke look like they are guarding the elevator. We have no idea on how to get in. Just then, the elevator door opens. I remember back to when I got that pain in the command ship elevator. Chewy goes in first and I am second.  
"I can't see a thing in this helmet," Luke whines. I roll my eyes and look down.  
"Quit whining," Han hisses. The door shuts and I relax my neck. I get that clenching feeling on my heart again.  
"Are you alright?" Luke asks. I nod as a lie. I honestly don't know if I'm okay or not. Luke and Han start to take the cuffs off of Chewy.  
"This isn't going to work," Han sings.  
"Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asks.  
"I did!" Han hisses back.  
"Stop, it's going to work," I calm them down. The door from behind us opens and the room is dark. I keep my head down. We walk out and I go out last. The door shuts, almost getting me. The men in the room come to us. Move to the front.  
"Where are you taking this... thing?" the man asks.  
"Prisoner Transport from cell block 1-1-3-8?" I reply, keeping my face stern.  
"I wasn't told," the man says. I bite my inner lip. "I'll have to clear it." He signals some other men to check. They pull out their blasters. I move out of the way and Chewy roars. He hits away a man.  
"Look out! He's free!" someone warns. I lift up my leg and pull out my blaster. I begin to shoot at the people. I hit someone in the heart, dead on. I was told I would be a wonderful clone one day. I hate clones now. Luke and Han start destroying all of the wall machinery. Luke runs around and tears off the man I killed from the controls. Han looks for something in the controls.  
"We need to find out where this princess is hidden," Han says. "There. 21-87." I look down the hall of cells and I try to find out which side that cell block is on. "You get her Luke." Luke runs off and I try to take of Chewy's other cuff. My goodness, these little things are tough! I give up and run after Luke. I tear off the dull cap I have. I hear a blaster shot and I look back at Han. He shot the communications. "We're going to have company!" Han shouts. Great.

Chapter 37:

Luke presses something and the door opens. A young woman lies in the cell. She has dark brown hair like mine tied up in buns on each side of her head. She wakes up as Luke comes clonking in and I follow. She has warm brown eyes. This is my Leia, the daughter I never knew. Oh, she's so beautiful. She looks at us.  
"You're a bit short for a storm trooper. And you're too pretty to be here," Leia remarks.  
"What? Oh!" Luke takes off his helmet. "I'm Luke Skywalker and I'm here to rescue you."  
"Mara Jubilee, at your service," I smile kindly.  
"Who?" she asks as she gets up.  
"We'll get specific with introductions later. Now, we'll rescue you," I push.  
"I have your R2 unit and Ben Kenobi," Luke adds.  
"Where?" she asks eagerly.  
"Come on you two!" I call. I run back to where Han and Chewy are. I sense something coming. Not Anakin, though. I pull out my blaster and I aim it at the elevator. Chewy roars as the door blows a hole in itself. I start to get trigger happy.  
"Get behind me!" Han orders. I start to back away and try not to shoot Han or Chewy by accident. I stop my finger and I start to run back to Luke to warn them. They bump into me and I hold them back.  
"Bad news, can't leave that way," I catch up my breath. "  
"Looks like you cut off our only escape route," Leia looks behind me. Han bumps his back to mine. Han heard what Leia said.  
"Maybe you might be more comfortable in your cell, your highness," Han hisses. A blaster shot misses me by an inch and we all find cover.  
"Use the communicator!" I yell at Luke from across the way.  
"C-3PO! Is there any other ways out of the cell bay? We've been cut off!" Luke shouts into the communicator. I aim at a trooper and he falls.  
"Hurry up! I can't keep doing that, they keep coming!" I yell. I can't hear what 3PO replies were. "What did he say?"  
"It's the only way, nothing else!" Luke says back to me. Oh well that's just fan-freaking-tastic. I try and look for an escape. "  
"We can't keep doing this!" Han yells. Chewy roars in agreeance.  
"Well this is _some _rescue!" Leia sarcastically says. That makes me think back to Grevious. I get pissed.  
"Calm yourself, please!" I yell back forcefully. Leia takes Luke's gun and she shoots at a vent next to me. "What are you doing?" I ask.  
"Someone has to save our butts!" she yells back. She comes into the middle and starts to shoot at the troopers. "Come on!" she tosses Luke his blast back and jumps into the vent. I stare wide-eyed at her quick thinking. How did I miss that vent? I follow her and fall on my bottom. Oh, so many memories. But, it smells revolting in here. I fall to the bottom and I land? Then I realize who it smells so disgusting. This is the trash shoot.  
"Ew!" I yell and stand up. I am going to change after this. I'll take off this dull uniform. Han and Luke land in here and Han looks mad.  
"What a great idea. What a disgusting smell you've discovered!" Han taunts.  
"Hey, ease up!" I snap in protection for my daughter. Chewy's banging on a door, trying to get it to open.  
"Get away from there!" Han demands. Han points his blaster at the door and readies to shoot.  
"No!" I scream. Too late, he pulls the trigger. The blaster bullet bounces in the room. I duck so I don't get hit. Soon enough, it stops. "Are you _trying_ to kill us?"  
"It's magnetically sealed!" Luke barks.  
"PUT THOSE THINGS AWAY!" Leia shouts.  
"At your command your worship. I had everything under control until you lead us down here!" Han barks at Leia.  
"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I scream. A roar comes, and it's _not_ Chewy. We all shut up after that. "What was that?" I panic.  
"There's something alive in here," Luke realizes.  
"Oh don't be silly, that's your imagination," Han looks at me. I see something come up next to Luke.  
"Something's got my leg," Luke panics. Something moves in the water next to him. I feel something grab my ankle. I gasp.  
"What?" Han shouts confused.  
"It's got me!" I hiss. Something pops up and it looks like an eyes. I feel like I'm about to faint. Never in the time I've been alive have I encountered a garbage monster! It looks around and drops back down. The monster must've gotten Luke, he sinks down into the liquid. I struggle my ankle out of the monster's grasp. It starts to tug. "Get it off me!" I panic. I struggle some more and the monster gets off me. I hear Luke scream. I look back up and see him. The monster's still got a grasp on him. I stand up and I try to grab his hand. I'm not going to let my son die in front of me, not now. He kind of misses my hand and the monster wraps around his neck.  
"SHOOT!" Luke yells. "ANYWHERE!" I pull out my blaster and shoot at the water next to him. I can hear Chewy pound on the wall. The monster takes Luke in again. I try and go for him, but he disappeared. It all gets silent. I feel my eyes water up. No.. The walls begin to make noises.  
"That doesn't sound good," I whisper. Luke shoots up again, coughing. "LUKE!" I try and help him up.  
"What happened?" Leia shouts.  
"I don't know! It let go of me and disappeared!" Luke shouts back. That doesn't lessen my worry about the wall noises. The wall makes another noise.  
"I have a _bad_ feeling about this," Han says.  
"We all did," I add. I hear squeaking. The walls are closing in on us. My breathing quickens. "The walls!"  
"Don't just stand there! Try and stop it!" Leia shouts.

Chapter 38:

I grab a large pole like thing and I try and place it in between the quickly moving walls. Oh, I can only hope it works. Or else we're all dead. Chewy roars from fear. "Chewy! Try and push it!" I stupidly say. But, Chewy tries. I start to panic. "Oh where's R2 when you need him?" I whimper.  
"Wait a second," Luke realizes. He pulls out the communicator. "3PO!? Do you hear me 3PO? Come on! Oh, where could he be?"  
"Do you think they were found?" I panic. Luke gives up and tries to push the wall. I put up my leg on one and my back to the other. I see my leg bend. I whimper of fear.  
"3PO!" Luke tries again. "Come on! 3PO!" I put down my leg and I stand.  
"Get on the top of the pile!" Han commands.  
"I can't!" Leia panics.  
"3PO! Where is he?!" Luke shouts into the communicator.  
"It's not working!" I press my back to a wall and I realize just how close the other one is.  
"I know for certain that we're all going to be a lot thinner after this!" Han tries to ease the tension. I widen my eyes as the other wall gets even closer. I place myself up the wall and I feel my breathing quicken. I look away and let out a much needed scream.  
"Are you there sir?" a voice comes. Luke looks amazed at his communicator.  
"3PO?!" he asks joyfully into it.  
"I'm sorry, we had some problems," C-3PO says.  
"Just shut up and listen! Shut off all the garbage mashers on the detention level!" Luke shouts.  
"HURRY!" I yell. I see the other wall and I try to push it away with my arms. It's at arm length, that's pretty bad. I can feel it push into me, but then it stops. "Huh?" I open my eyes. I start to go hysterical. "YES!" I scream. The rest cheer that they survived as well. This isn't my only near death experience.  
"3PO we're alright!" Luke shouts. I let my hands rest and I lie my head on the wall behind me. "Open the door! Where are we?"  
"3-8-2-6-7!" I yell happily. The door opens and I rush out. I put on fresh things and I dust off my hair.  
"Alright then, let's get going," Luke smiles, shaking his hair dry. Chewy roars.  
"What?" Han asks. Chewy looks at the garbage room. "Ah, there's nothing there!" Han points his blaster at the room.  
"No! They'll hear it!" Leia shouts. Han shoots anyways. Chewy runs away from the room and stops when there's a distance.  
"Oh come here you big coward! Chewy come here!" Han orders him like a pet.  
"Listen. From this point, you do as I say. Okay?" Leia demands. Pushy, like her father. She starts to lead.  
"Wait a minute, look your wonderfulness, I don't take orders from anyone!" Han follows.  
"Then it's a wonder you're still alive," Leia smirks. "Can someone get this walking carpet out of my way? Mara, am I right?" I nod. "Come." It's strange how I seem to have a weird thing that attracts the high ranks of anything.  
"No reward is worth this," Han mutters. We walk and walk until we reach the lookout to the Falcon. "There she is."  
Leia looks out the window. "C-3PO, are you there?" Luke asks.  
"Yes sir," 3PO replies.  
"Where are you?" Luke asks.  
"We're across the ship," 3PO's voice comes from the communicator.  
"We're right above you," Luke sighs. Leia turns to Han.  
"You fly that thing?" she asks. "You're braver than I thought."  
"How nice, come on," Han leads us down. We come into a hall way that a band of clones come to us.  
"It's them! Kill them!" one says.

Chapter 39:

Han starts to shoot at the troopers. He chases the clones. "Get back to the ship!" Han shouts.  
"Where are you going?" Luke calls. I shrug and follow Han and Chewy. I hear Chewy roar and Han runs back screaming. Blaster shots missing him just barely.  
"Go!" Han shouts. I run back and I hide in a missing wall area as Han and Chewy keep running. They run past me and I come into the open. I see the Falcon, guarded with troopers. Great. I get to use my sneaky skills again. I get up against a wall and I try to be unnoticed. I look and see 3PO's gold outside. I run across and I get to the other side, without making any noises. I snatch the dress from 3PO's grip and I put it on. Now I feel much better. MY heart gets that clenched feeling again. Damn it, Annie. I hear blasts, probably echoes from Luke, Leia, Han, and Chewy. I peek into a doorway not too far from me, and I see Chewy and Han in it. I tiptoe in.  
"Wait, where's Luke? You didn't find him?" I panic silently. Then I hear Leia and Luke come to us. "There you are," I sigh in relief.  
"What took you so long?" Han asks.  
"We ran into some old friends," Leia replies.  
"How do we get in?" Luke see the guarding clones.  
"Let's just hope the old man turned off the tractor beam," Han sighs. I clench my chest, Annie's feeling is closer than ever. But where could he be?  
"You alright Mara?" Luke asks. I nod. I see the clones run off.  
"What are they doing?" I whisper.  
"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Han hisses. I prep myself for a run and I follow the rest. I look to the side and I see Obi-Wan battling... wait a second... no way. That's Anakin. The dark, evil, Darth Vader. But there is still Anakin Skywalker in him, I can feel it.  
"No..." I run to the window. I hear Luke follow me. Obi-Wan looks at me, then back at Anakin. There's a moment of just the buzzing of lightsabers. But then, Obi-Wan turns his off. What is he doing? Anakin raises his saber and slices Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan drops to the ground. "NO!" I scream. Anakin heard me, he looks straight at me. Now he knows. He knows I'm alive. My eyes start to water up. The clones that were watching the duel look at us. I'm too shocked at what I just witnessed to even pull out my blaster. I'm still, not moving. The clones start to shoot at me. Luke tugs my arm, telling me to come back. My eyes are wide, staring straight to the Anakin. But, is it even him anymore? I feel my body start to move back to the Falcon. Annie walks off and I come back to reality. I pull out my blaster and I get extra furious. They'll pay. All of the clones.  
"Come on!" Leia yells. I start to back up into the ship and I shoot a few more clones. I keep shooting. They'll all pay.  
"There's no need for fighting. Go," Obi-Wan's voice says. I run in and put my blaster in my boot. I hear a few more blaster shots and they come running in. I sit in the passenger seats and I feel a tear run down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and my breathing chokes up. I feel the ship move. We get into the open areas of space.  
"Don't cry," Leia whispers.  
"Why are you crying? He was closer to me," Luke says. That makes a bomb go off in my head.  
"OH Really? What if maybe, just MAYBE, he was a lot closer to me!? He helped raise me! I've known him since I was twelve and you have the nerve to say he doesn't matter to me? How dare you!" I shout.  
"Calm down," Leia comforts. I purse my lips together and I let it go. I sit back down and I feel the tears run. I dig my face into my arms and I start to sob. No one quite understands me anymore. No one else but droids know of my life extension. No one else but droids knows the truth about me and Darth Vader.  
"I can't believe he's gone," Luke mutters.  
"There wasn't anything you could've done," Leia says. Han rushes in and I slightly pick up my head.  
"We aren't out of this yet," Han says. I follow the rest and I feel the air dry my tears. I follow Luke down to the guns of the ship. I see him try and focus. I hear the fighters come out.  
"Here they come," I sing. I hear blasts at the ship. Luke swings to follow the fighter.  
"They're too fast!" Luke shouts.  
"Calm down," I whisper. I feel the ship jiggle. I close my eyes and try to focus. I can see if Anakin is close or not. I hear Han's loud laugh. I hear blasters and Luke laugh as well.  
"I got him!" Luke yells cheerfully.  
"Great! But don't get cocky," Han warns.  
"There's still two more," I whisper. I hear more blasts coming from Luke. Then, I hear an explosion. I press my eyebrows together.  
"We did it!" Luke cheers. Something doesn't feel right. I don't feel like we're alone, but we are. I flutter my eyes open and Luke stands up. "I'm sorry," he sighs.  
"It's alright. You didn't know," I smile. He walks out and I let out a sigh. I follow not too long after. I sit back where I was. Leia comes in and sees me focusing again. "Something doesn't feel like its fine. Like it isn't over."  
"I think that too," she smiles. "How did you stick around that mercenary?"  
"He's my ride. I had to tolerate him. Also, I'm used to it," I half smile.  
"And the kid?" she adds on.  
"He has a connection with me. Seems so distant, but so close," I sigh. "You're very good with a blaster."  
"Thank you. As are you. You'd be perfect in the rebellion," Leia smiles.  
"Thanks. I don't like to fight much anymore. I used to be violent, strategic, and cunning. Then an event happened that stopped it all together. But, it doesn't matter right now," I smile. I feel the ship come into an atmosphere. We land and I start to think. Leia stands up. "I might take up that offer of being in the rebellion. I have a skill of flying a fighter." A grin shows on her face.

Chapter 40:

We get on a tram and I prepare myself mentally. I'm going to be flying again, a fighter. I haven't flown in ages, now is the truthful time. Can I do it? The tram comes to a stop and we hop off. I tighten my hair and sigh. I follow Leia and she hugs an aged man. The man sees me.  
"Miss Mara!" he smiles generously. Organa told him about me.  
"Hello," I smile.  
"Wait a second. You're _the _Mara Jubilee? I wasn't expecting you to be so young. My father spoke of you all of the time. 'Such a talented woman,' he said," Leia grins.  
"I'm flattered," I smile. "We must get started. Before it's too late."  
"Indeed," the man says. He leads us to a room and they hook up R2 to a screen. Leia stands in the front. The screen shows a dissected map of the sphere I had in my mind. Men that are in similar uniforms with each other sit around, waiting to go. One is staring at me. I bet if he knew actually how old I am, he wouldn't be staring. They begin to speak about the plan for the defeat of the station.  
"Miss, will you be here or out there?" the speaker asks me.  
"I'll fly," I reply kindly. Everyone stares at me. "What? Can't a girl fly?" They all turn back slowly.  
"Alright. One fighter can destroy the defenses," the speaker continues. I think I can wing it. I've always been good with that. They won't expect me. "A precise hit will trigger a chain reaction and destroy the station. Only a _precise hit. _They use ray shields so you'll need proton torpedoes."  
"But that's impossible," a man next to Luke says.  
"No it isn't," I smirk.  
"Alright then, man your ships and may the force be with us," the speaker says. I swing my arms and wiggle my shoulders. I put on the helmet I have and I jog to an X-Wing fighter.  
"Mara, are you sure about this?" Leia calls to me.  
"Of course. Haven't flown in years. Time to get out there again," I smile. I see Luke talking to Han, who is packing to leave. "It's a pity, he's a good pilot," I say about Han. Luke walks angrily away from Han. "Not much of a people person though." They load in the astro-droid to my fighter and it's not R2. I take off my helmet and look at it. It's labeled 'Green-12'. "Let me guess, you had this ready for me to come around and help you?"  
"What do you mean?" Leia asks.  
"Green's my favorite color," I smile halfheartedly. Leia smiles then sees Luke go to his ship. "Go on," I smile. I climb in my ship as Leia walks to Luke. I slide on my helmet again. I place my hand on the ring around my neck. "I can do this," I whisper. I strap my helmet tight and I see my vision from the goggles turn yellow. "I can do this," I repeat. I tighten my fingerless gloves that I've had forever. My ship starts to make noises of it turning on. "I know I can do this," I try and convince myself. I shut the cockpit door. I focus myself on the controls. Not much of a change. I tap some button and I slowly pull a lever and I feel myself start to hover. I adjust my microphone. "Hey Luke?" I call into it.  
"Yeah?" he answers. A smile appears on my face.  
"The force will be with you. Always," I say like Obi-Wan said to me. I soar out and get the familiar feeling of leaving an atmosphere. I follow the large group of other fighters and I blend right in.  
"All wings report in," a voice says.  
"Green 12, standing by," I say into the microphone. Everyone else is red, not surprised due to the fact I'm important and a girl. The rest are random men.  
"Red 5, standing by," Luke says. I flip a switch that expands my wings and I see the station. "  
"Turn your deflectors on," a voice tells. I flip two switches and I keep myself calm.  
"Look at the size of that thing," a man's voice says.  
"Big, huh?" I say back. I don't know what it is, but when I'm flying, I get more fun.  
"Accelerate to attack speed," someone commands. I press a button.  
"This is where the fun starts," I smile. I say the line just like Anakin did a long time ago. I try and see if I can sense Anakin in there. My mind isn't certain, but he's in there. I see shots start to fly.  
"This is Red 5, I'm going in," Luke says.  
"Be careful," I sigh. He shoots and dives into smoke. "Pull up!" He does so.  
"Are you alright Luke?" someone asks.  
"I got a little cooked but I'm alright," Luke replies. I target a turrent and I shoot at it. I miss a few times and I pull out of the way.  
"There's a lot of fire coming from that deflection side," someone warns.  
"I'm on it," Luke says.  
"Then I'm going too," I state. I fly following Luke and I hear more people. I shoot at the tower and I feel my ring slide across my chest.  
"I have a problem here," someone says.  
"Then pull up!" I yell.  
"I can handle it," he replies. "I'm al-" I hear blasts and that man's signal disappear.  
"I warned him," I roll my eyes.  
"Tell him to trust his feelings," Obi-Wan's voice says. Is that in my head?  
"Luke, trust your feelings instead," I say.  
"What?" he asks.  
"Just do it," I whisper.  
"Leaders, we found a new signal. Enemy fighter coming your way," a voice says. "  
"Alright," I say. I start to sense the fighters. "There you are..."  
"I don't see anything!" Luke says.  
"Behind us... Six of them. Here they come," I sing.  
"You've got one on your tail Green," someone warns. Do what I do best, of course.  
"Watch out!" I warn everyone. I do my classic backflip and I trap the fighter in front of me. I hear other shooting.  
"I'm hit!" someone shouts. Then, his signal breaks.  
"Damn it!" I hiss. "My gosh, if you pick one up, shake them off."  
"I can't shake this one!" another shouts. "It's on me tight!"  
"I'll be right there," Luke says.  
"Luke! No!" I hiss. He goes off anyways. I debate over this for a bit. I decide to follow him. I see him trap a TIE fighter in between them. I see Luke shoot it and it blows up. "Great job," I smile. My heart gets a clenched feeling. Anakin again. I don't know what he's doing or what he's planning, but it can't be good.  
"Watch your backs Luke and Mara," someone warns.  
"What? Why?" I ask quickly. I sense it now. Fighter on my tail. I can sense the blaster aim at me and I dodge out of the way. It focuses on Luke and it hits him. "Luke!" I panic.  
"I'm hit but not bad," Luke says. I let a breath of relief.  
"He's not going to leave us alone!" I shout.  
"I'm on him!" someone says. Oh good, back up. "  
"Where are they?" Luke hisses.  
"Calm down, they aren't that smart," I smirk. A person zooms past me and destroys the fighter. "Thank you!" I feel weird. I suck in a large breath.  
"Mara. Mara are you alright?" Luke panics. Anakin, he's near, very near. Like right behind us near.  
"I-I can't do this," I stammer.  
"Yes you can. I know you can," Luke says back.  
"They're coming in. Three of them!" a gold team says.  
"Oh come on. I think I can find a way to get the enemy communication," I mumble. I start to try and figure out how. I hear and explosion. "Who was that?"  
"Gold I think," Luke says in reply.  
"I can't maneuver!" a gold member says.  
"Stay on target," anther says.  
"They're too close!"  
"Stay on target." Then, another explosion. "Gold 5 to red leader, we lost Hutch. It came from behind-"  
Boom. "Damn it!" I hiss. "Luke," I say calmly.  
"Luke take Red 2, 3, and Green 12," base says.  
"Got it," I reply. I race down into the place the gold team was supposed to go. I defend myself from the turrents. I don't feel the clench go away. Anakin's out here, but where?

Chapter 41:

I gulp and wiggle my fingers on the controls. Come on Mara, you can do this. I know I can. I have to, for me, for Leia, for Luke. And for Obi-Wan. He'd want to toughen up and face my feelings. I can't let it get in the way. If anything, let this motivate me, not slow me down. "Watch out for fighters, guys," I warn.  
"Alright," one says.  
"I see them now," someone else says. That clenching feeling transforms into the feeling of my heart being deflated. I'm over exaggerating, of course. I gasp from the feeling. "They're right behind me!"  
"Almost there," another voice says.  
"I can't hold-" Gone.  
"It's out!" the leader shouts happily. He pulls up.  
"Did it work?" I ask.  
"No, it didn't go in," the leader sounds defeated now.  
"Alright, we're right above you. We'll cover for you!" I state. "You hear that Luke?"  
"Got it," he replies.  
"I just lost my starboard engine," the leader says. Oh great. "Go, run!" Then I hear the leader yell. I look out the side of my window and I see him crash and blow up.  
"That isn't good at all," I mutter. "At least better than buzz droids," I whisper to myself. "Alright, let's go all out. That should keep them busy."  
"Okay then," someone says.  
"Luke, lead," I order. He zooms in front of all of us and his speed seems high.  
"With that speed, do you think we can pull it off?" someone asks.  
"Trust me," Luke says. I follow them down into the canyon like ditch. My ring slides across my chest again.  
"I'll stay back just enough to cover you," someone says.  
"Mara, stick close to me," Luke says. I nod, then I notice he can't really see me.  
"Alright," I say. "Just like the good old days," I mumble. "What about the tower?" I ask.  
"Let me worry about the tower," Luke says back. That feeling comes again.  
"Uh oh," I breathe out. "There's three fighters."  
"I'm hit," someone says.  
"Go on then," I say kindly.  
"Sorry," he says. I hear him pull up from behind me.  
"Hurry, they're coming in faster this time," the one from the far back says. I feel my thoughts blur a bit. I remember there's only one thing that can do that.  
"Oh no," I sigh. "Annie, come on," I whisper very quietly to myself.  
"Hurry up you two!" the man says.  
"We're trying!" I whimper. I can sense Anakin get closer. I can't tell Luke that Anakin is here, he's doing enough that can stress him. Adding Vader into the equation will just make things worse for him. I hear an explosion. "Stay focused, we can do this," I tell Luke. I see Luke turn on his targeting computer. Good. I tilt my neck, relaxing a bit. All of a sudden, I can't think. My hands loosen and my eyes get wide. I don't even feel my X-Wing tilt downwards.  
"Mara!" Luke shouts. I blink back to reality and I start to panic myself back to the controls. I pull myself back level and I focus. "What were you doing?"  
"I-I don't know," I stammer. I close my eyes and think of Anakin. "Annie, I'm here. I'm not worth it. Go. Please," I whisper. I hear the beeping of my controls. I open my eyes and see Luke turned off his computer. Obi-Wan's involved. Good. I hear shooting and it misses me a bit. I hear R2 shout in the communications. "R2!" I panic.  
"I've lost R2," Luke states. I hear more shooting and it goes to Luke. It misses and it barely misses me. I hear an explosion from behind. "  
"What the?" I mutter. I hear Han's cheer. "Han!" I smile. I hear a collision and the grasp around my heart loosen, but it's still sort of there. Anakin isn't dead.  
"You're all clear, now let's destroy this thing and go home!" Han says. I pull up for safety. I follow the familiar Falcon. I speed out of the way and near the Falcon.  
"Good to see you have a heart," I chuckle. We all get out of that mess and I hear a large explosion from behind us. We go back to the base. I smile brightly. "Great job, Luke," I say calmly. We land in the hangar and I strap off my helmet and open the cockpit door. I wipe my face and I sit on the side of the ship. Luke comes running over to me.  
"We did it!" he shouts. I let my legs dangle and I smile kindly.  
"You did it," I smile.  
"Oh come on. Without you-"  
"You wouldn't have a panicky girl on your side," I sigh.  
"We all panicked at one point," Luke says.  
"But mine almost put us in danger. I almost killed myself because of it," I sigh.  
"But you didn't. Which means there was still enough bravery to conquer your fear. Come on," Luke puts a hand out. I force a smile. I climb down and shake my hair.  
"You go, you deserve the attention. I'll be at the ceremony. See you later," I smile. Luke nods and runs to the crowd. I place my hand on the ring around my neck. If only the real Anakin could see us now. I'd be happy as well. I feel my eyes water up. Luke and Leia are hugging. Laughing and cheering.  
"Mara, you did well," Obi-Wan says in my head.  
"I guess I did," I sigh.

Chapter 42:

I stand here next to Leia, due to my importance in her mind. I've never been this still yet shaky since I was assigned Padme's guard way back when. I don't get a medal, and I don't want one. But, Luke and Han are. And I think Chewy is.  
I feel all clean again. I have a clean dress like the old times, and my undergarments are clean as well. No one has seen my ring, gladly. That would be very hard to explain.  
The doors slide open and the duo of men come out with the giant Wookie walking behind them. I immediately feel a smile warm up onto my face. They walk up to us, as they pass the other soldiers and pilots standing still and attentive. It's a while until that actually reach us.  
I look over to Leia, she looks so pretty. Her hair is tied back as a braided bun and her finest material on. She actually looks like a fine young princess. I look back to the trio walking to us. Chewy roars and the men on the sides turn to the front. I rise my chin kindly. Han and Luke step up the steps and Chewy steps off to the side. I guess he isn't getting one. Luke looks to me and I give him a bright grin. He smiles his memorable smile back to me and Leia takes the medal and slips it over Han's head. Han looks up at me, then at Leia. He gives Leia a wink. Oh no.. I roll my eyes. Leia lets it go and she takes the other medal and she slides it over Luke's head. I have to hold back my goofy large smile.  
Luke and Han bow to Leia and the look at each other. I hear tapping. I look over and I see R2 doing a happy dance. R2 squeaks. A giggle slips my lips. C-3PO puts an hand on R2 to calm him down and he does. I look back and Luke and Han. They turn around and Chewy does as well. Chewy roars once more to the crowd. Everyone applauds. I feel my eyes water up. I try and blink them back, but it isn't working. Oh well. They're happy tears. Let them be.  
And with that, Chewy roars once more. Now, just how will I tell anyone about.. the real me?

Chapter 43:

(Now in Episode 5)

I stand here with Leia in the Hoth base. Luke's out in the blizzard, searching. He hasn't been back for quite a while, I'm getting worried. I have my arms crossed, my foot tapping, all trying to warm me up. It's freezing even in here. Han is out there too, I don't think he'll last long though. Tough as he may try and seem, he's still a wimp. I go out to the entrance. I see Han and his animal trot in. I run to him.  
"What the hell? What are you doing here? Where's Luke?" I panic. Han jumps off his animal and lifts his goggles.  
"Still out there, Luke's fine. He knows I left," Han replies. I let out a mix of an irritated and worried sigh. He slips off his hood.  
"Well, come on then, let's go," I lead.  
"Let me see Chewy," Han demands. I nod and start walking to the ship Chewy's fixing. "Chewy!" Han calls to the Wookie. Chewy looks at us and starts to roar in complaint. "Okay, okay! I've give you a hand," Han says defensively. He walks to the side. I go back into the room and I see Leia. I walk over to her and I see her glare at Han in annoyance. I see her focus on a screen. I look behind me and I see Han.  
"No sign of life out there," Han reports.  
"Has Commander Skywalker reported in?" a man asks.  
"No, he hasn't," Han replies. "General I have to leave, I can't be here any longer." My eyes grow wide. I knew it, that scaredy little bug. "If I don't pay off Jabba the Hutt, I'll be dead." Why am I not surprised. The general looks up at Han and puts out a hand.  
"You're a good fighter, Solo, I hate to lose you," he says. I roll my eyes and I go out to wait for Luke.  
"Mara, farewell," Han calls to me.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I sigh. I walk down the halls and I wiggle my fingers.  
"You could use a good kiss!" Han shouts, and I know it's not to me. I look behind my shoulder and I see Han charge past me and Leia standing there dumbstruck. I keep walking and I reach the entrance. I purse my lips and I change my weight from opposite feet and I wait worriedly for Luke to come trotting in. "I don't know where Luke is," Han sneers to 3PO.  
"No one knows where he is," 3PO replies. This gets my attention. I uncross my arms and march over there.  
"What do you mean no one knows?" I panic.  
"Deck Officer? Deck Officer!" Han calls to someone.  
"Excuse me," 3PO tries to stop him. Han turns back and covers 3PO's talking hole.  
"Have you seen Skywalker?" I ask.  
"No, I haven't. It's possible he came in the south entrance," the man replies.  
"'It's possible?' Why don't you make sure?" Han asks forcefully. Han stands up straight and lets go of 3PO. I cover my mouth and try to calm myself.  
"I'll stay here and see if he comes," I sigh. Han runs off on an animal again. "Where's he going?" I panic.  
"Skywalker hasn't come in the south entrance, Solo wants to go out and find him," the man replies.  
"But it's freezing out there!" I exclaim.  
"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen," the man says.  
"Then let's all hope he finds him," I rub my face. Oh Luke, please be okay.

Chapter 44:

I chew on my thumb to hope to relax my worries. I worry too much, I just noticed that. What if Luke got frostbite? What if something or someone in the Empire found him and he's under Anakin's imprisonment? What if Anakin tells Luke about who I really am? What if Luke got bored of us and just ran off? What if, what if, what if... I sigh and I try and calm my nerves. I can only hope Han finds him and they both return safely. That is my only hope for now. I see 3PO pass me.  
"3PO, where's R2?" I ask.  
"Out there, searching for Master Luke's signal. He said that he tries his hardest and he cannot find him. But he said his signal is too weak for further distances," 3PO replies. I nod and go back to my thoughts and worries. Come on, Obi-Wan, I can use your back up right now. Is Luke okay? Is he alive?  
"Come on, a little reassurance could work right about now," I mutter.  
"Sir, all the patrols are in. Still no-" a man talks to another. The other notices me around. They hush their voices.  
"Please tell me he's okay, Obi-Wan," I mumble, hoping no one heard me. I place one hand on my ring, dug deep under my clothes.  
"Your highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight, we must close up," a man tells. I look back and jog over to them.  
"What do you mean? We can't," I panic.  
"No, Mara, it's alright," Leia says sadly.  
"Close the doors," the man tells the other. They walk off.  
"You're just going to give up?" I worry.  
"I'm not giving up," she sighs.  
"Then what are you doing?" I ask. She looks down at the ground. No response. I look behind next to where R2 is and I see Chewy, head against a pole, losing hope as well. I walk to Chewy and I pet him. "It's alright, I still think they're out there," I whisper to the Wookie. My heart breaks as the doors shut. My eyes water up. As soon as the doors shut, Chewy roars. I look to Leia. I walk to her and I open my arms. She falls into them and I hold her like any mother would do with their child. I close my eyes and rest my chin on her shoulder. I think of my memories, all I've been through. I just hope they haven't gone to waste. I let Leia go and I sit on the ground. R2 and 3PO look to me. They know my real identity. They are the only ones who know. I don't even think Chewy knows.  
I look to 3PO. "3PO, you know you are not to tell anyone about me," I inform.  
"Yes, Mara. Only we know as far as we're concerned. As long as R2 doesn't go blabbing it about to everyone, your secret's safe with us," C-3PO replies. R2 beeps. I look down and I hold my ring. I close my eyes once more and I get the image of Anakin.  
I see him. His loose brown hair. His dazzling smile that lit up the room and every kiss we had. His admiring blue eyes that looked like the calmest waters and the bluest skies. His sweet kiss that stained my lips from oh so long ago. His soothing rusky voice that was so soft as he whispered and so powerful when he spoke. His little scar over his eye that he got from a minor battle. His soft skin that brushed against mine when we were so close. He gentle heartbeat that thumped next to mine when our chests were pressed together. His soft hands that fit in my fingers as they entwined.  
I realize the image has made a tear stream down my cheek. I miss him. So much. And I know, I'll never be able to see my Annie ever again.  
My Annie.  
And I'm his Mara. And I always will be.

Chapter 45:

They sent out ships to look out for Han and Luke as morning reached. I didn't sleep. I was too worried and I thought way too much. I kept thinking of Anakin. The memories we shared. The ones he's probably forgotten.  
Leia rushes out to me. "They found them!" she shouts. I wake up to reality and I immediately get up. I run to her, she has a large smile on her face. She rushes me to the healing room, where they plan Luke's arrival. I see them carry in Luke's unconscious body, frozen but alive. They let him soak in a tank so he can thaw out. He floats in there. I look and I see Han. I am overly happy that he helped find Luke. I turn around and I wrap my arms around him.  
"Thank you, so much!" I say. I hear a thump. I let go of Han and I see Luke has woken up. They make him float up.  
After a while, I sit by Luke as he's all fixed and dried. His hazel eyes are gleaming more.  
"Master Luke! It is so good to see you!" 3PO shouts. I brush a piece of Luke's hair from his eyes and I smile kindly to him. Chewy and Han walk in.  
"How are you feeling?" Han shouts.  
"Better. Thanks to you," Luke says.  
"Now that's two you owe me now kiddo," Han says. Han turns to the door and sees Leia. "Well you managed to keep me for a while longer."  
"I had nothing to do with it," Leia shoots back. "We can't let any ships leave the system until the energy shields are back up."  
"I just think you can't let go of a gorgeous man like me!" Han self praises. Oh great.  
"I don't know where you get these lunatic thoughts," Leia says as she rolls her eyes. I hear Chewy snicker. Han slowly turns to look at Chewy.  
"Laugh it up fuzzball," he sneers. He stands and walks over to Leia. "Then what was that in the south passage, where you expressed your true feelings for me. Let's ask Mara-"  
"Don't get me into this!" I snap.  
"Why you.. Dumb-witted, scruffy looking,... Nerf herder!" she snaps as Han walks away. He looks back at her.  
"Who's 'scruffy looking'?!" Han asks with annoyance. I roll my eyes. "Must have gotten her all wild up, seeing her like that."  
"Han!" I snap. Leia walks over and looks at Han.  
"Then I guess you don't know all about women yet," she looks at Luke. The next sight made me want to slap all of them.  
Leia quickly just full on kisses Luke. I feel my eyes fall out. She pulls back as I'm about to push her off. She looks at Han and then walks out. I look at her and then at Luke. He puts his hands behind his head. Oh, that's right, he doesn't know. I just face palm.  
I hear Chewy laugh and Han walks out. 3PO understands why I'm so shocked. I look to Luke again.  
"That's not something to be proud of. Trust me on that," I start to get up. "Now listen, just rest. None of this happened." I walk out. I place my hands over my face.  
Oh my, if they knew all I knew, they would regret everything that just happened in there. I shudder at the image. HE KISSED HIS SISTER. And the worst part, I didn't act quickly enough to stop them. I follow Leia to the control room.  
"What is it?" I ask as I run to the signal.  
"We picked up something behind the bases," the man replies.  
"It could be a speeder, one of ours," Han suggests.  
"No," the man replies. "Wait... there's something very weak coming through." I hear a weird language.  
"Sir, I am fluent in over six million languages and this one isn't used by land. It could be an Imperial code," 3PO pipes up.  
"That is never the bearer of good news," I mutter.  
"Whatever it is, it doesn't sound friendly. Come on Chewy, let's check it out," Han leads out. I don't feel my heart ache, Anakin isn't here, so that's good. Right? I wait a bit here and Han's voice comes in. "Not much out here. I didn't hit it that hard, must have had a self destruct or something," Han says in the communications.  
"Imperial Probe droid," Leia sighs.  
"We should start the evacuation," a man says. I run to find Luke. All of a sudden, now my heart gets that clutched feeling. Aw man.

Chapter 46:

They start to evacuate the station and I try and stay calm. I walk out to check on Han and Chewy working on the Falcon.  
"Alright! That ought to do it! Try it!" Han calls. I see Chewy flip some switches. The top starts to flash in Han's face. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" Han panics. The flashing stops and I dawdle off. I see Luke come running out.  
"Luke," I sigh in complete relief he's okay. I run to him and hug him tightly. I can tell from his slight taps on my back that he's confused. I pull back. "Just grateful you're okay," I smile.  
"I am," he smiles back. I then realize he's got flying gear on.  
"You're going out again?" I ask.  
"Yes. Hey, listen, I have to tell you something," Luke replies.  
"What is it?" I ask with concern.  
"Ben, he came to me out there. He said I have to go to the Dogabah system to meet this... 'Yoda'," Luke states.  
"So you're going to take this into full swing of learning?" I ask. "I was taught by Yoda. I promise, you'll learn a lot about yourself."  
"I won't be coming back," he adds.  
"As long as you're with Yoda, you'll be safe. I promise. Tell him I said hello," I grin. "Be safe," I smile and wipe a hair out of his eyes. He nods and I let him go. I sigh. I don't want to leave his side, but I need time to rethink and he needs to train. I walk off and a man bumps into me, ready for a fight. "What's going on?" I ask.  
"Four star ships are coming into the atmosphere. We are told to be ready for a ground assault," he replies and runs off. I dawdle and I try to find a way to not be separated from Leia. I'm staying here, and that's final.  
The crowd around Leia splits and she walks to me. She leads me to the control room. I stop at the doorway and she walks in. I hear echoes.  
"The first transport is away," the intercom repeats. I hear cheering. I gnaw on my thumb, hoping to my life Luke is safe and sound.  
"We have spotted a walker," a voice from the communications says. I feel like my teeth pierced into the soft skin of my fingertip. I hear blasts and thumps.  
"Echo station, we're on our way," Luke's voice says from the communications.  
"Come on," I mutter. I hear Luke talk to the other fighters and I just hope he can keep up his natural gift at flying.  
"Use your harpoons and tow cables, it might be our only way to destroy them," Luke says. I feel a small smile grow on my face as I hear his cunning mind think quickly. He keeps talking, trying to keep his team up. I hear a blast from him. I stiffen my posture, hoping for the best. I hear his voice again and I somewhat relax. I lean my back on the wall just outside of the room. I hear someone say they got one down. I try and breathe, just to calm myself and see if I can try and sense Anakin.  
Wrong thing happens. I come to a memory. A memory of a night on Naboo, after our wedding. We sat there in the grass, looking up at the stars. My head was on his chest and his arm around me. I remember that night so clearly. It was the night we first made love.  
I shake into reality again and I look around. The whole base just shook. I run out to the Falcon, hoping to find 3PO, Chewy, R2, and Han. I look up and I see R2 load up into the X-Wing Luke is taking. I see the place jiggle again. This thing isn't going to be around for long. I try and see if I can climb up to Chewy. My focus goes to the Imperial troops that weaseled their way in here. I put up my hand and two fly back. I just realized I shouldn't have done that. Now they'll report to Anakin that I'm here. I lift up my leg and pull out my blaster from my boot for protection.  
I keep hearing blasts. They're constant. My heart feels like it's being squished between two fingers. I let out a shaky breath and I go into the Falcon for safety. Chewy runs out.  
Anakin's looking for me. I can feel him. Ever since I screamed as he murdered Obi-Wan, he's settled on finding me. Once me, then Luke. He doesn't plan on Luke staying around for long.  
I hear Chewy roar and Han yelling, followed by 3PO's yelling for them to wait. I hear them walk quickly on.  
I get chills on my body. I can feel my memories come to life. I can feel Anakin's lips on my neck, his breath scattering my skin. My eyes close they did a long time ago. I bite my lip.  
I hear them all communicating in the other room.  
My skin gives birth to goosebumps as I feel the memories grow stronger. Anakin's getting closer. I can feel his hands as they were on my waist in the memory. I feel them come to life, like it's happening again. I gasp and my eyes flutter open. I see my breathing was quick and I try and slow it down. Anakin's outside, I can feel how close he is. He gets further as I feel the ship lift off. I feel the same thing as we lift out of the atmosphere. I hold in my tears from the memory that seemed so real.

Chapter 47:

I sit here and I feel the move in all different ways. Then I feel it dive down. I'm afraid to get up because I might hit into a wall. I see Han run out and Chewy follows. I hear a bunch of banging and cluttering. I jiggle a bit and I hear a clutter followed by an, "Ow! Chewy!" from Han. The Falcon jolts again and I try to stay still. I see Han run back to the cockpit and Chewy as well. I unstrap myself and follow them.  
"What's going on? Are those asteroids?" I ask.  
"You aren't actually going into an asteroid belt, are you?" Leia panics to Han.  
"It's dangerous. Meaning they'd be stupid to follow us," Han focuses. He flies us into the asteroid field and sways past the floating rocks. I hear an explosion from behind us. Han's plan is working.  
"You don't have to do this to impress me," Leia says.  
"The odds of successfully navigating an asteroid field is-" 3PO starts.  
"Never tell me the odds!" Han snaps. Han keeps swinging past the asteroids. I stare out and ahead. I try and focus, keeping me in reality and from my emotions taking over. They can't, especially right now.  
I keep hearing explosions. Wow, Anakin really wants me in his grasp. I see Han zoom to a large asteroid and I kind of scoot back. Han glides across the surface and into a crater. He zooms through the canyons as well. I hear another explosion.  
"This is suicide! There's nowhere to go!" 3PO whines.  
"There looks good," Han points to a crater with a hole in it. He dives into the crater and into the hole. The darkness cloaks us.  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Leia whispers.  
"Yeah, I do too," Han mutters. This kind of frightens me. I go back to where I was sitting and I try to clear my mind. My mind betrays me.  
_"I found out how to save you," Anakin said.__  
__"S-Save me?" I stuttered.__  
__"From my nightmares," he replied.__  
__"That's what's been bothering you?" I asked.__  
__"I won't lose you, Mara," he whispered.__  
__"Listen, I'm not dying anytime soon. You can count on it," I said. "I promise."_  
I realize, I actually kept my promise. The ships lands. The lights turn off.  
The ship tilts, making me fall into a wall. I bump into my shoulder that was scarred from the beast scratching it. The ship levels again.  
"Sometimes, I just don't understand human behavior," 3PO says. I hear Chewy roar. Just as I'm about to stand again, the ship tilts once more. This doubles the pain. I think my arm is bruised now. It levels again. I see Han walk out. I stand and walk to the cockpit, seeing Leia still there. She sighs.  
"Issue?" I ask politely.  
She turns back to see me, "Um, no."  
"I just saw Han walk out smirking and you sigh. Something went on in here," I say.  
"It's Han," she sighs and sits down.  
"What's he doing?" I sit next to her.  
"Flirting," she rolls her eyes. I feel a grin grow on my face.  
"That's Han," I giggle. I sense something in her. Is that... no way. I'm going mental.  
"Do you have any idea why Vader wants you so badly?" Leia changes the subject.  
"Long story," I sigh and look at my hands.  
"We have time," she replies.  
"Long boring story," I lie. That got her to stop asking.  
My mind travels to Luke. Has he encountered Yoda yet? Does Yoda remember how to classify Luke? I'm pretty sure Luke is the only human on Dogabah, he should be easy.  
I can only hope.

Chapter 48:

I walk out and back to my seat. I was never good with fixing. I always let Anakin do all of the repairs on my ship and I stuck with trying to heal any wounds. It was a nice way to even out.  
"Has he found Luke?" I whisper, trying to get to Obi-Wan.  
"Yes," Obi-Wan's voice says in my head. A cool wave of relief rains over me. They should be safe. I see Han go into the room where Leia is. I let him be, let him make a fool of himself. I hear them bicker and then it goes silent.  
3PO rushes into the room.  
"Thank you very much," Han's voice hinted with annoyance. I get up and go to the cockpit again. I let my emotions take over once. I can now, nothing is happening.  
_Anakin snuck his hand on my neck, giving me chills. I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.__  
__"You've been so quiet, why?" he replied. I crossed my arms and shrugged. "Mara, you can tell me anything," he added.__  
__"I haven't been able to think straight recently," I sighed.__  
__"Why not?" he asked. I bit my lip and looked and his hand and back.__  
__"Stupid reasons," I told. We looked into each other's eyes.__  
__"Have I ever told you have beautiful you are?" he asked. MY heart skipped a beat. Our faces inched closer until our lips touched. My skin tingled around my lips locked with his. My hand snuck up onto his cheek and the other lied on his shoulder._  
I stroke my bottom lip, remembering the lost touch. I wonder if Anakin remembers it, or if Sideous brainwashed him.  
"I cannot teach him. The boy has no patience," Yoda's voice comes to my head.  
"He will learn patience," Obi-Wan's says.  
"He's smart. He can do it," I whisper.  
"What?" Leia asks. I look to her.  
"Nothing, just talking to myself," I lie.  
"Much anguish in him. Like his father," Yoda says.  
"Was I any different?" I whisper. Leia's looking at me like I have a serious problem. "Sorry. Thoughts got distracting," I say to her. She nods and looks ahead.  
"A Jedi craves not adventure and action," Yoda's voice says.  
I cover my mouth. "I did," I whisper into my hand.  
"Yes. Yes. Just like his mother. Strong and stable," Obi-Wan says. Stupid and careless come in my head. I was. I was also stupid and careless. I hear a bang. I uncover my mouth and I look up. Then there's more. I look at Leia to see she's looking at me.  
"You hear them too?" I ask. She nods. I see something move from the corner of my eye. I look out the glass and I stand up. I focus on any sign of movement.  
Something pops on the window, making me gasp and Leia jolt up. My eyes get wide and I look at the weird thing. I back up as Leia lets out a frightened scream and I end up out the door. I run out to where everyone else is.  
"There's something out there!" Leia blurts. Han looks up at us. He lifts his goggles.  
"Where?" he asks.  
"Outside," I add. Just as I'm about to say more, more noises come. "That's them." Han and the rest notice and Han takes off his goggles.  
"I'm going out there," Han runs to get a mask.  
"Are you insane?" Leia protests.  
"I just fixed this thing. I'm not going to let some creature tear it apart again," Han straps on the mask.  
"Then I'm going with you," Leia grabs a mask. I grab one and so does Chewy. I slide mine to cover my mouth and nose and I follow where Han and Leia went. Han opens the door and I ready my hands. If I let myself use the force more often, the more stable I can become.  
They slowly walk out. The ground is misty and the smoke wraps around my legs. The ground feels weird.  
"The ground feels strange," Leia remarks. "It doesn't feel like rock."  
"It's humid too," Han adds.  
"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this place," I look around the darkness. I hear the screech. I turn and Han shoots something from the bottom of the ship. "What the hell is that?!" Han walks over and Chewy sees it.  
"Just what I thought. Chewy, go make sure there aren't any more attached," Han demands. "  
"Minoks," Leia assumes.  
"Probably chewing on the power cables," I mutter. I get the feeling of more danger. I feel things fly past my ears. I scream as they fly past me. They attack everyone. I put up my hand and one flies back. I start to run back into the ship. Chewy shoots one away and I feel the whole thing tip. I hold myself on the pole. It levels.  
"Weird," Han mumbles. I don't let go. Han shoots the ground and the thing tips again. Instead of leveling, it wobbles. Han rushes to me. I lead inside and the rest follow. The ship tilts as well. I fall onto my scarred arm again.  
"Ow!" I groan. The door shuts and Han and Leia and Chewy pass me. I hold my arm and I try to make my way to the seat. I feel the ship lift off and I sit. I close my eyes and hope it ends soon.

Chapter 49:

I cross my arms and I rub the scar on one of them. I remember when I first got it, and how bad it stung. I remember Padme's scream as it scratched her back. I squeeze my arm, not feeling the pain anymore.  
I was so young, so stupid. I did things I was told not to do. Such as fall in love, look for danger, and keep it hidden so well. Love is what got me here, what got Anakin like he is. I was stupid, but it was an adventure. An adventure that made me strong, stable.  
I start to hear blaster shots. Not surprised Anakin found us, he's never been one to give up. I can feel him now. It's a bit fuzzy, but it's there. It's not as strong as before, I don't feel him on my body. I loved that. I could actually feel him kiss my neck, his breath on my skin. Things I missed.  
I jolt as I feel us get hit. My eyes shoot open. I hear Chewy echo through the halls of the ship. We keep getting hit, I feel the ship wobble. I feel us turn around. What is going on? Is he attacking?! We'll die!  
No we won't, Anakin won't let it happen. He wants me alive. Then, I feel Anakin clear up a bit. I feel us jolt to the land. I stand up and walk to the cockpit.  
"What are we doing?" I blurt as soon as I walk in.  
"Captain Solo, this time you've gone too far!" 3PO exclaims. Chewy roars at 3PO outburst. "No I will not be quiet!"  
"3PO hush," I comfort.  
"Look, the fleet's starting to break up," Han focuses on the sight. "Release the landing claw," Han says and Chewy start to stand up. Chewy passes me out and 3PO starts to ramble. Han slightly looks back and I see Leia reach over and shut 3PO off. "Thank you."  
"What's your next step in this plan?" Leia leans in.  
"Well, they'll dump their garbage before they go to lightspeed and we'll float away," Han explains.  
"Float with the garbage and then what?" I ask.  
"Find a safe place to go," Han adds. Han flips on his computer and starts to search. "Wait, this is interesting. Lando."  
"Lando?" Leia asks. "Is that a system?"  
"It's not a system, it's a man. Card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him," Han tells Leia. "Bespen.. Pretty far but I think we can make it."  
"A mining colony?" Leia asks.  
"Gas mining. He might have conned someone out of it. Lando and I go back a long way," Han mumbles. I stand up straight and I leave the room. I start to tilt as the ship does. I feel us start to float away. Then, Anakin gets further. There he goes. We zoom off as well, letting my thoughts clear up.  
After a bit, I feel us enter an atmosphere. We jiggle from shots. "Really?" I mumble. The shots stop. I breathe out thankful I feel actually safe. I feel danger, not much, but it's fuzzy on what kind. I go to the cockpit and I see a view of the city. "Corascaunt," I whisper. But it isn't, it really looks like it though. We land and I am the first to walk out. I check my boots for my blaster and lightsaber. I need to use that more often. I walk out the entry behind the rest. I let my arms dangle at my side. I immediately breathe in the air. It smells like smoke. Oh how I missed the city. I look and see a closed door.  
"Oh! No one's here," 3PO remarks.  
"I don't like this. Not one bit," Leia sighs.  
"I missed this," I hide my smile. Han walks back to Leia.  
"Well what would you like?" he asks.  
"They did let us land," 3PO says.  
"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Trust me," Han says. The door opens and Chewy roars. I see a bunch of people. "See?" Han walks to the people coming out and he greets them. I walk to the side of Chewbacca. I roll my wrists as the wind blows my hair.  
"You slimy, double-crossing swindler," the man says. Maybe we aren't welcome. Han stops in his steps. "You've got guts coming out here, after what you pulled." My, what did Han do? The man walks to Han. He hugs him and laughs. "How are you doing you old ferret? So good to see you again!" The other people walk back into the door. I don't move from Chewy's side. Chewbacca starts to walk and I do also. I cross my arms. "What are you doing out here?"  
"Repairs, hoping you could help," Han says with a bit of joke in his voice."  
"What have you done to my ship?" who I think is Lando asks.  
"_Your _ship? Hey, I won it off you fair and square," Han replies.  
"I see you Chewbacca! What are you doing hanging around this guy still?" Lando asks. Chewy walks to him. I smile at him. Chewy roars and Lando waves at him politely. I wave kindly and quick and Leia makes her way in sight. "Hello, what have we here? I'm Lando, administrator to this system," he walks to Leia. I roll my eyes.  
"Leia," she replies.  
"Welcome Leia," he kisses her hand. I sigh as he tries to hit on my daughter. Han steps in and stops him.  
"Okay, okay," Han takes Leia in. Lando looks at me.  
"I'm Mara," I smile. I follow Han and Leia inside. I have the strangest feeling, I just can't pinpoint what it is.

Chapter 50:

"What's wrong with the Falcon?" Lando says.  
"Hyperdrive," Han replies.  
"Alright, I'll get my people to work on it," Lando gets up to us. We reach the inside.  
"How's the gas mine, is it paying off?" Han asks.  
"Not as well as I'd hoped," Lando replies. He goes off on what issues he's had. I look around as we walk, the walls are a nice ivory. Han and Lando keep going on about who knows what? I hear 3PO talk to someone, then I think I hear an astro-droid beep. R2's not here, he's with Luke. I look behind me and notice 3PO isn't there.  
"Chewy, go see if 3PO went wandering," I tell him nicely. Chewy nods and walks off. I follow Leia, not much of a distance.  
I feel blocked. I can't sense very well. Something about this place is blocking me from the force. I can't let them worry. I can protect myself. I think I can.  
A sleepless night passes. I just sit in my bed, looking out. Something is worrying me. Something just doesn't feel right. I can't sense specifics. Leia looks out the window and I hear footsteps.  
"The ship's almost finished. We'll be in great shape," Han blurts. I just hold my legs and block out everything. Something isn't right. I just don't feel safe. I can't even think of my emotions. It's like I've been locked out of my own mind.  
"Something just isn't right," I mumble. Just after I'm about to access my thoughts, Chewy comes in and roars. I look back and I see him carrying parts of 3PO. "Oh my." I let go of my legs and walk over. "Where'd you find these?"  
Chewy roars. "Where?" Han asks. Chewy roars again. "In a junk pile?" Han asks again.  
"What was he doing in a junk pile?" I mutter as I look at the plenty of parts.  
"What a mess. Chewy, do you think you can fix him?" Leia says. Chewy whimpers and roars.  
"Lando has people that can fix him," Han says.  
"I don't know about that," I breathe out. Just then, Lando walks in. I look back at him.  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Lando asks.  
"No thank you," I say, hiding my annoyance. I look back at the parts of C-3PO.  
"Leia, you truly look beautiful. You really do belong with us here in the clouds," Lando walks to her. I glare at the parts, stopping myself from hitting this man. My fists ball up.  
"Thank you," Leia says plainly.  
"Do you want to join me for refreshments?" he asks. I feel my nails poke my palm. Chewy roars. "Everyone's invited, of course," Lando adds. Everyone around me stands and I slowly look up at Lando. He doesn't seem right. "Is there a problem?"  
I don't say anything. I stand up and clench my jaw. "No. Of course not," I say cruelly. I walk out in front. Han and Leia follow, along with Chewy and Lando. Lando navigates his way to the front and I try not to wander off. He talks about how they aren't ruled by the Empire. I think that's impossible nowadays. Chewy starts to whimper, making me feel uneasy. Now, something feels wrong. There's maybe something out of place. We stop at a door. Lando opens the door and I hear and see something I really didn't want to.  
Anakin. Darth Vader. I look to Lando and Vader stands. My thoughts all come back to me now, and I feel Anakin's emotions as they are so strong. He's only ten feet away from me. Han pulls out his blaster and shoots it at Anakin. He puts his hand up and stops the bullets.  
"You lied to us," I growl at Lando. I start to back up, but Lando grabs my arm, keeping me in place. Anakin takes Han's blaster.  
"We would be honored, if you would join us," Anakin says. His voice different. A bounty hunter comes from the protection of a wall, who looks like that Jango Fett one from years ago. I hear troopers come behind us. I whimper.  
"I had no choice, they arrived right before you did," Lando says. "I'm sorry." I'm too afraid of Anakin to even produce real words.  
Han grabs Leia's hand, reminding me of Anakin and I from when we were young. "I'm sorry too," Han says. Lando escorts me to the seat right next to Anakin. My heart speeds up. I feel my emotions sky rocket. I squeeze my eyes closed, hoping everything will just end and I can just be invisible. I rest my arms on my lap, the bounty hunter puts them on the arm rests and my wrists become bound.  
My breathing speeds up and I try to wiggle out. They take Chewy away as an alarm like noise makes him vulnerable. As soon as Chewy leaves and I think is imprisoned, the alarm stops.  
"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you," Anakin says.  
"You've hurt me enough," I growl. I look away and try not to let my emotions take me over and let my eyes cry. Anakin doesn't seem too pleased with what I said.  
"Take her," he orders. They tightly grip my arms and the cuffs unlock. I stand up and they put my arms behind my back. They grab Han and Leia and separate them. They lead us to a room and they take Han in and Anakin follows. A minute passes and then I hear Han scream. I start to fidget.  
"Let him go," I whimper. The screaming stops and Anakin comes out. A stormtrooper has me tightly. Lando walks to Anakin.  
"Lord Vader," Lando says. Anakin walks to the bounty hunter.  
"You may take Solo to Jabba the Hutt after I have Skywalker," Anakin says. Anakin walks right to me. I try and back up. I look away. "Mara, you don't need to be afraid."  
"I have plenty of reasons to be afraid," I whimper.  
"What happened to you?" he asks.  
"You broke your promise," I whisper. He makes me look at him by grabbing my cheeks.  
"Only because you broke yours," he replies angrily.  
"No I didn't! I'm still alive aren't I? And you lost yourself. To the worst thing possible," I growl. "Don't you see? I'm still here! You can turn back right now. Just please. I'm here."  
"Take her away," Anakin says. I huff out from defeat.  
"I hate you," is all I get out. They push me off. Anakin walks off with the rest of the storm troopers and Lando. I get into the cell where Chewy. The trooper takes my cuffs off and I feel my eyes water up. I didn't mean to say that last one. I can't ever hate him. I immediately just break down on the seats and I let my tears run. The door opens again and two troopers with Han all dazed drop him in here. Chewy rushes over and picks him up.  
"I feel terrible," Han says. A bed pops out and Chewy leads Han to it. Another door open and Leia is shoved in here as well. She immediately goes to Han.  
"Why are they doing this?" she asks. I know exactly why. Me and Luke.

Chapter 51:

"They didn't even ask me any questions," Han says. I know why. He's going to Jabba. His time to pay is up. I hold myself tighter and I hope my tears dry quickly. The door opens again and I look back. Chewy roars. Three people walk in and one of them I recognize as Lando. I dig my nails into my arms.  
I turn to him and Chewy growls. "You lying, slimy, sniveling-" I start to growl.  
"Get out of here, Lando," Han sits up with Leia's help.  
"Shut up and listen," Lando interrupts. "Vader's turned Leia over to me."  
"And what about the rest? Like me?" I growl.  
"He's planning on taking you," Lando says. I start to breathe quicker. "The rest will be safe."  
"No, Vader wants us dead," Leia says.  
"No he doesn't want you at all! He wants her," Lando points to me, "and someone named Sky... Skywalker."  
"Luke," I breathe out. Lando's hand falls.  
"Lord Vader set a trap," Lando says.  
"And we're the bait!" Leia snaps. Han starts to stand up.  
"You fix this. You better fix it real good," Han growls. I see him charge his hand and it flings to Lando's face. Han falls and Leia rushes to help him as the guards try to keep them down.  
"Stop! Stop!" Lando demands. The guards stop and I feel my lip tug.  
"You-" I growl.  
"I've done all I can! Sorry I couldn't do enough, I've got enough problems on my back," Lando walks out. I shake with anger and fear. Leia and Chewy try to pick up Han. A guard helps me stand up, they know they have to treat me with care, and they put my hands behind me. They take us all out and into a room I've never been to before. My tears have dried, my eyes haven't though.  
I stand here, held tightly and inert.  
"If only you attached my legs, I wouldn't be in this position," 3PO whines.  
"3PO shush," I hiss. Anakin walks into sight. I look down to the glowing floor.  
"What's going on, _buddy_?" Han asks Lando.  
"You're being put into carbon freeze," Lando replies, hardly moving his lips.  
"The Empire with compensate him if he dies. Put him in!" Anakin orders. My lips part and Anakin's change. Chewy roars and they push Han to the middle. Chewy pushes two clones over the edge.  
"Chewy stop!" I warn. He doesn't listen. More clones come at him and are pushed. I look to Han, who rushes over to Chewy and he starts to comfort him. I snap my head to Anakin. "You monster," I mouth. Leia walks over to Chewy and she puts her hand on him. I look to her as she looks to me. She doesn't know why Anakin wants me so bad. I don't think I'll be around long enough to tell her. Or Luke.  
Han and Leia press their lips together, not shocking me. I'm too afraid to even move. The clones pull Han to the middle and Leia stares at him. "I love you," she blurts.  
"I know," Han replies. I move my eyes to look at Anakin. How can he just watch this happen? Two short people come and take off Han's cuffs. They run out and Han lowers. Chewy roars. I look up at Anakin, watching him motion to a person to do something.  
"Monster," I mouth again to myself. Then, smoke appears, forcing me to look away. I bite my lip hard and squeeze my eyes shut. The smoke stops and I don't dare look back. I look up to Anakin, seeing him just watch. Chewy stops and I look to the damage. I see a large claw take out a frozen Han in carbonite. My teeth let go of my lip. My jaw drops. The people drop Han's frozen imprint on the ground, making a large bang which makes me jump. Lando walks over and checks on if Han survived.  
"Well? Did he survive?" Anakin asks.  
"Yes," Lando replies. "In perfect hibernation."  
"He's all yours," Anakin turns to the bounty hunter.  
"Monster," I mouth again.  
"Reset the chamber for Skywalker," Anakin directs. I shoot my head up to him and I widen my eyes. A guard comes up.  
"Skywalker has just landed," he says.  
"Good," Vader says in reply. "He'll find his way in here." I look to Leia and Chewy. I feel so sorry. "Take the princess, the Wookie, and Mara to my ship."  
"But you said they'd stay here!" Lando points to Leia and Chewy.  
"I'm altering the deal. Just pray I don't alter it any further," Anakin shoots back. He gently pushes me to them. I look to Han again. How did he get here? A smuggler, simply annoyingly sending me drinks in a cantina, now frozen because of my screwed up family. Anakin walks away, and I feel myself block out of my own mind. I can feel my lip quiver.

Chapter 52:

We walk the halls, people pushing Han along, following the Fett person as we go another way. I feel horrible, as if it's all my fault. I start to hear blaster shots. I snap my head to where it is. I hear R2. My eyes widen with some hope. We keep walking and I see a shadow. I know the guard saw it too, he tells us to move along. Then they start shooting and I see a glance of Luke. No. He has to go! It's a trap, Anakin's waiting for him.  
"No! Go!" I warn Luke. A trooper grabs me and makes me move on. Chewy roars, seeing Luke as well. "Go! It's a trap! Run!"  
"Luke! No! It's a trap!" Leia continues. The trooper shoves me in the elevator. "It's a trap!" And then Leia is in here as well. I struggle out.  
"Get off me," I shake. Leia looks at me with panic in her eyes. "It's too late. He's already there for all we know," I sigh in defeat. Please just tell me Yoda taught him a lot within that time. The elevator opens and we all walk out. My hands are still bound because I still have my blaster with me. We walk as people just stare at us. But then, the people pull out their blasters and point them at us. I widen my eyes at them. Lando busts through and shakes someone's hand.  
"Well done," he says. They take away the troopers' blasters and they take the troopers away. He comes up to me and takes off my cuffs, then he does Chewy's.  
"Who's side are you on?" I blurt, rubbing my wrists.  
"Yours. I'm getting you out of here," he says as he gets Chewy's cuffs off.  
"You think that after what you did to Han that you-" Leia starts. Chewy growls and cuffs his hands around Lando's neck.  
"I had no choice," Lando chokes out with whatever voice he has.  
"Trust him! Trust him!" 3PO chants.  
"Shut up!" I snap.  
"Oh, yeah, we are going to believe that a friend lets his friend freeze because he had no choice," Leia sneers.  
"I was trying to help," Lando chokes.  
"Well you did a _wonderful_ at that," I roll my eyes.  
"Ha-Han," Lando chokes out.  
"He sounds like he's saying Han," 3PO says.  
"You still have a chance to save Han," Lando says. "The platform."  
"Perfect. Chewy, come on," Leia leads. Chewy doesn't let go.  
"Come on," I pry Chewy's hands off his neck. I run back to Leia. Lando runs to the front, leading the way. I pull out my blaster, ready to fire. I hear a beep, but I ignore it. I keep following them. Chewy turns and roars. Then I hear the beep again. "R2!" I cheer.  
"Hurry!" Leia calls. I focus and go back to Leia and Lando. We keep running and we come to a door.  
I see a ship, lifting into the air. It's the bounty hunter's ship. "No!" I yell. I aim my blaster at the ship and I shoot only once. The ship zooms off.  
"Behind you!" 3PO warns. I spin around and I see the troopers. I run to cover. Lando leads and we all follow. We run to an elevator and I shoot a trooper down. I run back. The door shuts just as I get in. A minute passes and we run out the elevator, after Lando. He runs to a control for a door. It's not working.  
"Security code's been changed," Lando grunts. I start to brainstorm.  
"R2, you can handle this right?" I ask. R2 beeps and plugs in. Lando walks over to something and picks up a thing. He talks into it and I figure out it's an intercom device. R2 starts to jolt. I look to R2 and I start to panic. Something's not letting him. Chewy pulls R2 back. Lando looks at us and leads another way. I follow as the rest do too. We run out and into a hall where everyone is panicking their way out of the city. We snake by. I stand by R2 as he connects to another outlet. I ready my blaster. After a lot of shooting and R2 beeping, the door finally opens. I crawl under. I see the Falcon. Have I ever been happy to see that thing before. I run out and a blaster shot hits my arm. I scream.  
"Get behind me!" Lando yells. I run there since there is no alternative. I inch my way to the entry of the ship and I follow Chewy on there. Everyone gets on and I run to my seat. I cover my arm, somehow hoping it would ease the pain. I feel the ship lift off.  
I feel an ultimate feeling of pain in my hand. I gasp at the sudden pain. I get my sensing back. We're missing something.  
Luke.  
"Obi-Wan..." I whisper to myself. "Where is Luke?" I get a direct point in my head. I jolt up and I run to the cockpit. "We have to get Luke!" I blurt. Leia looks at me. "You know where to go," I whisper.  
"What about those fighters?" Lando protests.  
"What about them? Come on, Chewy. Turn around," I say. After a bit, we arrive under a platform of a city.  
"Look, there he is," Lando points out.  
"Go on," I direct. "Go get him Lando," I direct. I start to worry. I turn around and go back to my seat. I cover my arm again. I see Lando come back down and has a body. My breathing quickens and Lando tells Leia to go on. I look at Luke, he looks dreadful. And his hand is gone.

Chapter 53:

I try to help Lando with Luke, and we're being shot at by fighters. I take Luke in my arms as Lando leaves and Leia runs out. "I'm glad you're alive," I sigh. I lead him to lie over on the healing bed so I can try and fix him. He immediately closes his eyes, but he's still breathing. The ship jolts as I'm trying to clean his sweat from his face. Leia goes to see Lando and I stay at Luke's side. I put something to cover the stub of his hand. He flinches and grunts. I stoke his cheek and shush him. "It's alright, you'll be okay, I promise," I whisper. His breath calms at my touch. "It's okay, sweetie," I lull. I can feel my head pound from Anakin, but I try and numb it a bit.  
I can hear Chewy sort of whine as he walks to a room. I keep my focus on trying to heal Luke.  
"Mara," Anakin's new voice says in my head.  
"Father," Luke tries to sit up. Anakin told him. I'm not sure if he told about me.  
"Father?" I ask him.  
"Vader," Luke replies. I gulp. "You never told me."  
"I-I know," I stammer, trying to hold back my emotions for a little while longer. He starts to sit up and I help him. We walk to the cockpit as I told him over my shoulder. We get there and Luke looks out.  
"It's Vader," Luke mutters. Luke looks at me again. "Why didn't you tell me?" I look down and bite my lip. I have every good reason not to. If I were to tell him, he would end up having me tell him about me as well. I feel us jolt back as the hyperdrive starts to work again and Anakin gets further.  
After a bit, we end up in a space station for the rebels and I help Luke in. They all usher me out of the room as they try to fix his hand. I walk in after a bit and they are testing it. It's robotic, but it looks normal.  
Lando took the ship to look for Han. Chewy went with Lando. Luke, Leia and I are all together. Leia stands and looks out at the galaxy. I look to Luke and I sit on the bedside.  
"Luke, what else did A-... he-... Vader tell you?" I whisper.  
"He talked about my mother. How she was given the gift of youth. And that I know her," Luke replies in the same hushed tone. I look to down and put a hand on my ring. "Mara?"  
"Yeah?" I choke out.  
"Are you my mother?" he asked me, quieter than before. I pause for a second and think about if I should lie more or just tell him.  
I nod slowly. I look up to him and he tries to process this.  
"Tell me the story," he says quietly. I shake my head.  
"Not now," I force a smile. I look to Leia. "Go to her. She needs the comfort." Luke nods and walks over to Leia's side. I feel my eyes water up. I don't need to hide from him anymore.  
It's relieving.

Chapter 54:

(Now in Episode 6)  
*I don't care if he's a monster. I don't care if he's the evil Lord Vader. To me, I'm going to remember him as my Annie, and I'll always love him. - Mara Jubilee-Skywalker*

Luke and I have come to Tatooine, and sent the droids off to look for the palace of Jabba the Hutt. Jabba is a notorious gangster that has sent out many bounty hunters to find Han, in which they succeeded. Luke has hidden a message inside R2, threatening to give Han back.  
Luke stopped asking me about my 'story' after I said not now quite a few times. I will tell him when the time is right. I've taught him a bit, straightened up his act. Made him focused and stronger.  
Now, I wander the deserted land, dry and flat. I finally have peace and quiet. I drag my feet on the sand, remembering when Anakin and I came here. That was many years ago, when I was eighteen. Young and in love. Those were such happier times. Naboo, Corascaunt, here. All packed with adventure and happiness. Each has a special place in my heart. Naboo, where Anakin and I first kissed and where I fell deeper and deeper in love with him and where I was married. Corascaunt, where I was raised. Here on Tatooine, where I realized I actually did love Anakin. Geonosis, where Anakin and I confessed. Mustafar, where I lost Anakin and where he thought he lost me for good.  
I'm never going to lose him. I hope I don't. I stare out and ahead, seeing nothing but more desert. I remember the goodbyes, how he held me.  
I feel at home here. This was where Anakin was born. This feels like I was born here too. But I know I wasn't. I swing my arms as a breeze passes me. My hair down and loose. I breathe in the dry air, making it seem like it's perfect. It reminds me of the smoke I smelt of the burning Jedi Temple. The rusty smell of Grevious. The soothing smell of Anakin. The streams of smoke straying in the city winds, caused by the constant zooming of ships.  
I look behind me and I see the distance I've wandered from the hideout we have. Another breeze passes by me and I feel my arms sway with it. I lick my lip, still tasting the longing for another kiss from Anakin. I still taste his sweetness and I can still feel his softness. It doesn't go away, and I pray it won't.  
I feel my hair fly back slowly and gently. As midday approaches, I notice Leia and Chewy aren't here in the hideout.  
"Where are they?" I ask Luke.  
"Starting our play. If they don't succeed in bringing back Han, we will go," he replies, focusing on opening a jar using the force.  
"That's very smart. By the way, it doesn't work. The jar. I've tried it over a billion times," I smile and walk off. I walk and I pick up a fruit. I walk into my own little room and I begin to play with the fruit with the force. Kind of like that silver ball. I look at the fruit and I have it back in my hand. I bite into the fruit and the familiar taste makes my taste buds ring. This is the same kind of fruit that I had on Naboo. I examine the bite I put. The yellow inside seems similar to the other one. I place the unfinished fruit on the table.  
Sunset approaches and I lie here just thinking. Luke and I have gotten further since my confession. All he talks to me for is questions about by past, which I don't answer, and Jedi practice. We haven't had practice in two days. My dreams have been keeping me up all night, letting me not be able to teach correctly.  
My dreams are painful memories. When Anakin got his arm sliced off, or when I faked my death. All making me regret my life even more. That's why I take my walks, to remind myself of all the good I've done. All the happiness I encountered.  
Night slides it's way and I start to become almost nocturnal. I've become insomniac. I have such trouble falling asleep. I keep yearning for that feeling of safety from Anakin's arm around me, holding me close. I keep wanting that comfort and softness of the bed in Corascaunt.  
I can't ever go back to Corascaunt. Two reasons. One, the Empire has taken that place with ease. And two, that's where Padme died and was buried. I just can't even think of going there.  
I know that almost three quarters of people from my old life are gone. Only Yoda, whom I never see, and Anakin are left.

Chapter 55:

I realize the night drags on and Leia nor Chewy have returned. I'm starting to get worried. I walk out to Luke. "Have they come back?" I ask in a bit of a panic.  
"No, should we go?" he says. I nod and I ready myself. I make sure my lightsaber is in my boot and my blaster in the other. I tie my hair back and I follow Luke to find Jabba's Palace.  
After a long awkward walk, we get to the palace. I raise my hand and I make the door open. Luke and I walk through and split up. I go one way, silently and subtly. Gracefully leaping past lights that make my shadow seem like a dancer's. I stop at a wall as I hear growling. I peek around the wall and I see two creatures. What the heck are those? They're armed, so I can't just walk past them.  
Come on Mara, think. Wait, they don't look well educated. I know I can do this. I walk out and they look to me. I raise my hand and I make them confused and I skip by. I try to look both ways but a hand grabs my hair and my hands. I let out a noise.  
"Sneaking around? Let's bring you to the boss," a voice says. I look at him and see the Boba Fett bounty hunter.  
We walk to a room with a bunch of sleeping people. I see Jabba's slave, and it's a familiar face. It's Leia. I try and go to her, but Boba tugs on my hair, pulling me back. She looks to me with panic hidden in her eyes. I stay put and I see a shadow come by. Jabba's personal worker goes to it.  
"I must speak with Jabba," a voice says. Luke's here. He looks at me and I feel Boba tug on my hair again.  
"No need to tug so hard," I hiss to him. "Listen, I'm sorry what happened to your-" I start to speak but he tugs on my hair again.  
"You will take me to Jabba now," Luke hisses to the worker. They start to walk here. "You serve your master well. And you will be rewarded." Luke walks into the room. I try and not look at him, but Luke looks directly at me. Disappointed.  
"At last, Master Luke's come to save us!" 3PO blurts. I didn't even see him. The worker talks to Jabba and Jabba jolts awake. Ugh, he looks disgusting.  
"Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight," the worker says. Jabba outbursts in a language I don't understand.  
"Boss, I found this one sneaking around," Boba pushes me to the open light. Jabba speaks as he looks to me.  
"He said that Vader has a high price on your head, and that he'll give Vader Miss Mara with reward," 3PO translates. Isn't that great, Anakin's still hunting for me.  
"I must be allowed to speak," Luke butts in. Jabba pulls in his worker and he talks to him.  
Jabba says something and says, "Jedi mind trick." I'm not sure I taught Luke that, but maybe Yoda did. Luke flips off his hood.  
"You will give Solo and the Wookie to me," he tries. Instead of giving Luke Han and Chewy right away, Jabba laughs. Jabba says something. Luke replies with, "Nevertheless. I'm taking Mara, Captain Solo and his friends." Luke, come on, it's never that easy. "You can cooperate with this, or you can be destroyed." What the hell does he think he's doing?! "Do not underestimate my powers."  
We're all dead.  
Jabba starts to laugh his gross, deep laugh. "Master Luke! You're standing on the-" 3PO tries to warn him. I look to below Luke's feet and I see a line. That doesn't look like stable floor. I look around and I see Lando in disguise as Jabba keeps talking. Luke forces a blaster to his hand and Jabba presses a button. The floor from below Luke opens and Luke falls into it.  
"No!" I yelp and Boba pulls on my hair again. He lets me look down into where Luke fell and I see Luke tumble down with one of those creatures with him. The creature starts to panic and pound on the wall behind him, begging to be let up again. Lando rushes to Leia's side and I kind of whimper as Jabba's platform covers the hole in the ground. I hear a squeak from down below and I can only wonder if it's their way out or their way to their doom.  
"Oh no!" 3PO exclaims. What, what?!  
I sense Luke panic and I too start to panic. A large beast crawls into the light and roars. It looks disgusting and violent. Everyone and everything around me starts laughing except for Lando and Leia. The beast grabs the creature and eats it whole. I gulp. The beast then focuses on Luke. Come on, act quickly. Luke grabs a bone from a rock and stances himself. The beast closes in on Luke, letting me not be able to see him. I hear the beast roar, giving me goosebumps. I see Luke now, in the beast's grasp. Come on. All of Jabba's 'groupies' start to cheer. I hear the beast roar and it drops Luke. It looks up at us and I see that Luke blocked its mouth with the bone. Good thinking. Luke hides as the beast chomps the bone, allowing it to open and close its mouth as much as it wants. I look away and I hear the beast roar again. I look back and I see the beast roar at the sky again and Luke run past it and to a door. The beast searches for Luke and finds him. The door down there is blocked. Now, Luke is cornered. I see Luke's breath speed up as he tries to find another way to get out. I look to Leia and see her tug on her collar. I look and see the door shut on the beast, killing it. I feel a smile grow on my face. Boba tugs on my hair again. Jabba starts ranting. I hear him say 'Solo and Wookie.' This cannot be good. I see them pull out Han from one side and Luke from the other.  
"Han!" Luke calls. They come side to side.  
"Where's Leia?" Han asks.  
"I'm here," Leia chokes out.  
"Don't mind me," I sarcastically say. I see Chewy.  
Jabba says something. "Oh dear.. The great Jabba the Hutt has decreed that you are to be terminated," 3PO translates.  
"When? I hate long waits," Han spits out.  
"You will be taken to the Dune Sea and dropped into the mouth of the beast," 3PO adds. I start to panic. "In the belly of the monster, you will find the new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested."  
"You should have bargained, Jabba," Luke blurts. He's been told he is to die and he is still going on about the bargain that didn't stand a chance?! Really? Jabba says something and they escort Luke, Chewy and Han away. "Last mistake you'll ever make," Luke says. I've given birth to a naive little brat. Yeah, we're all going to end up with a sad ending. Jabba tugs on Leia, making her lie on him. Boba tugs my hair, making me hit my head on his shoulder, and I'm too hopeless to pick it back up.

Chapter 56:

We're in the Dune Sea, where sand is waved across the horizon. The moving animals graze across the sand. Han and Luke on a separate hover vehicle from Leia and I. I am still closely watched, just not by Boba. Music blares in here, giving me a headache. I see R2 unwillingly be the waiter to everyone. I'm in the smoky chambers of Jabba and Leia looks out the window. After a bit, Jabba tugs Leia to him. She falls on his blubber. He talks to her and she tries to rid of his grossness. Oh geez, I feel bad for her. I feel the hover vehicle come to a stop and I look out the window. I feel the dry air.  
I see a plank form out and Luke up to go first. I can't see the beast from this way. Luke looks down and sees it. Jabba speaks.  
"Victims of mighty Zarlack, he hopes you will die honorably," 3PO speaks into the microphone. "If any of you want to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will listen to your pleas."  
"3PO! You tell that slimy piece of worm junk, that he'll get no such pleasure from us!" Han yells. Fearless, and stupid.  
Jabba rubs my arm, grossing me out a bit. Who does he think he is?  
"Jabba! This is your last chance! Bargain, or die!" Luke goes on. I roll my eyes. Everyone in here laughs. Jabba speaks into the microphone. I think he said to get Luke ready. I stare out the way.  
They push Luke to the end of the plank. He nods to Lando. I wasn't aware of this plan. Luke salutes to R2. Jabba speaks again. The creature behind Luke starts to walk to him and Luke hops off and hangs onto the edge of the plank. R2 launches Luke's saber to him and I ready my blaster. Luke hops back up on the ship and catches his saber. He starts to attack the people. One falls and into the mouth of the beast. Everyone in here starts to panic. I don't think they've seen anyone smart enough to come free. I start seeing blaster shots. I stay put because Boba is still in here. He might attack me. I see Boba run out and jet off to the other ship. I start to fight. I snake through the crowd, shaking off anyone who tries to hold me back. I hear Jabba throw a fit behind me. I look to Leia, seeing her get up. I wonder what she's doing. I feel another person try to hold me back. I kick them without even looking and I keep making my way through. The lights shut off behind me and I hear a scream. I try to aim my blaster at the people attacking Luke.  
I miss a couple of times. The ship holding Han reaching out to Lando starts to get shot at. Someone kicks my back and I yell in pain. I press up against the fence. I see Luke jump over here. He climbs up and I elbow the person behind me. I shoot him dead. Luke starts to go on a rampage. I try to see if I can help out, but he won't seem to let me. I start to see if I can find R2 and Leia again. Leia finds her way up here and Luke tells her to get a gun. Someone shoots at Luke's hand and I kill him. Luke runs to Leia and I charge my jump. I jump to the other ship and I land in a squat. Luke and Leia swing over and I dust off my knees.  
"Let's go, and don't forget the droids," Luke commands. Lando starts the hover vehicle and we zoom. I watch Jabba's place collapse on itself. We stop and I tie my hair again. I watch the other ship blow up as we zoom off again.  
We come to the good ole Millennium Falcon. Luke takes his X-Wing as I pile on the Falcon. I run to my beloved seat. I start to feel better as we leave the atmosphere of Tatooine.  
"Meet you back at the fleet," Luke says over the communications.  
"Hey Luke. Thanks. Thanks for coming after me. Now I owe you one," Han says. Luke is going to the Dagobah system. Probably to relieve himself of me.  
I place my hand on my ring, letting my feelings balance and myself calm. I close my eyes after a while passes.  
"Master Yoda, is Darth Vader my father? And Mara my mother?" Luke's voice asks in my head.  
"I must rest. Rest," Yoda's voice ignores Luke's question.  
"Yoda, I need to know," Luke's voice replies.  
"Both are correct," Yoda says. My true identity is out there, now. I need to hide no longer. All I need to do now is find a way to tell Luke my story and find out when the time is right. "Told you, did they?" Yoda asks.  
"Yes," Luke replies.  
"Unexpected for him," Yoda says. He knows I had to spill one day or another. "Unfortunate."  
"Unfortunate that I know the truth?" Luke asks.  
"No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him. You were to complete your training. Not ready for the burden for you," Yoda replies.  
"I'm sorry," Luke sighs.  
"Remember that a Jedi's strength, flows through the Force. And remember, anger, fear, pathways to the dark side, they are. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it be in your destiny. Luke, do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor," Yoda's voice gets strange. "After I am to die, Mara and you will be the last Jedi. She may not be around for a lot longer. Treasure her, for she is wise in the ways of the Force as well," Yoda says. "Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. There is... a-noth-er Sky-walk-er.."  
My connection with them is lost. Yoda's voice echoes in my head. 'She may not be around for much longer.' Am I to die? Finally? Am I killed? Does Luke kill me? Does Anakin?  
Yoda has past, I can feel him drift away. All of my first life now is Anakin. I just want Anakin, not Vader. Anakin. Together. As we used to be.

Chapter 57:

I walk in behind the rest, carefully addressed by everyone. I see Han speak to Lando. Leia speaks with some rebels, ready for a forest.  
"He knows about her now," Obi-Wan's voice echoes in my head. I gulp to the fact. Now, Luke knows about his family. Now, all that's left is my point of view on the story on the changing of my Anakin.  
A gentle beep breaks my concentration. I focus to the woman in white who is speaking. "The Emperor has made a critical error and the time to attack has come. The information brought from the Botham spy points us right to the new location of their battle station. The weapons of this 'Death Star' are not operational yet." A large holographic copy of a planet comes up and highlights in red the 'Death Star'. "Even more important, we've learned that the Emperor himself is overseeing the final stages."  
My heart almost stops beating. Palpatine. Sideous. The Emperor. He's there. With Darth Vader. My Anakin.  
"Many Bothams died to bring us this information," the woman continues. "Admiral Ackbar." She moves out of the way and an alien come up next.  
"You can see the 'Death Star' orbiting the far side of Endor. Even though the systems on the Death Star are not yet operational, they do have a strong defense. It is protected by an energy shield, powered by the far moon of Endor. The shield has to be deactivated if any attack is planned." The focus of the hologram go to the Death Star. "As soon as this shield is down, our pilots will make a perimeter. And our fighters will go into the main structure. Destroy the center, and it is gone." The Death Star disappears. "Callerisian, I plan for you to lead the fighter attack," the creature points to Lando.  
"Good luck," Han jokes. "You're going to need it."  
"General Nadine," Ackbar points to another person.  
After a while of me dozing off because I don't want to fight, Nadine says, "They will destroy the moon and deactivate the shields." A ruckus is made from this. "Captain Solo. Is your strike team available?"  
"Uh my team? I don't have a command crew for the shuttle," Han says. Chewy roars and raises his hand. "That's going to be tough pal, I didn't want to speak for you." Chewy roars again. "Well. That's one."  
"I'm in," Leia chirps.  
"Me too," I call.  
"I'm with you too," a voice calls. I look over and see Luke trot in. I rush down the steps and to the rest. Leia is hugging Luke and Luke turns to me. After hesitating, he hugs me. He pulls back and looks like he's hiding something.  
"What is it?" Leia asks.  
"Ask me again some other time," Luke replies to her.  
"Luke," Han stands.  
"Hey Han," Luke smiles.  
A while passes and we go into a ship. I load up and the rest come in after me. I'm used to the Falcon. I sit in the back, strangers around me. I press my knees to my chest, pressing my ring into my skin. I feel us zoom out. I feel the ship go into lightspeed. A bit passes and I feel the ship slow down. We're probably near Endor by now. I'll tell Luke my story soon. I feel like I must very soon. I hear Chewy roar, then the intercom come on.  
"We have you on our screen now, please identify."  
"Hello, Tiberian, we are asking the deactivation of the deflector shields," Han speaks in to the microphone. It seems as if it worked.  
I can feel Anakin. He's on that ship ahead of us. I feel his hand in mine. I feel his kiss on my forehead. I place my hand on my ring, gently on my skin. "Annie," I whisper to myself. He's there, I know it. I can feel it.  
I stand up and go to the cockpit, where Han, Luke, Leia, Chewy, 3PO, and R2 are.  
"Darth Vader is in there," I whisper. The feeling of him gets stronger as we get closer. I feel his lips on mine, making mine tingle.  
"Shuttle Tiberian. Deactivation of deflection ships will commence."  
The feeling on Anakin numbs as we get further from the ship. We dive down into the atmosphere to Endor, making me get goosebumps.

Chapter 58:

We land and we all pile off. I immediately fall in love with this forest scenery. I've never really been around a forest. Either cities, dry deserts, lava land, or peaceful grassy land.  
We all follow Han, due to the fact that he's the leader. We're literally walking in squiggles. But then, Han stops and signals for us to as well. He searches for a bit, then signals for us to get down. All of us crouch.  
"Oh, I knew danger was here," 3PO whines. We quietly follow Han once more. The top five of us look over a giant log.  
There, two troopers dead ahead.  
"Should we try and go around?" Leia asks.  
"Well we have to. This party will be for nothing if they see us," Han replies. Chewy roars a bit. Han turns to us. "Chewy and I will take care of this. You guys stay here," Han demands. I nod.  
"Do it quietly, there might be more," Luke hisses.  
"Don't scare him," I mutter.  
"Hey," he suddenly grows a smile, "it's me." He grins and starts to go out.  
"The guy's got guts, that's all I have to say," I smile. I turn back to the two troopers examining the ground. What in the world are they doing? They have speeders, they can easily run off.  
I watch as Han walks behind one of the troops. So far so-  
_Snap._  
A twig. The trooper immediately turns around and hits Han back. A blaster shot is made.  
"Damn, I got to get out there," I start to move. Luke glares at me.  
"No," he commands.  
"Just like your father, always thought he was the boss of me," I hiss. I jump up and run down to find Han.  
"Great," I hear Luke grunt behind me. I pull out my blaster and I ready my finger. I see the other troop hop on a speeder after seeing me emerge from the green bushes. I raise my blaster and I aim at the troop. It zooms off and my hands ready. Chewy roars. I start to shoot at the speeder. One, two, boom.  
"Over there! Two more of them!" Leia coos. I shoot my head over and I see two more speeders zoom off.  
"No!" I whimper. They'll report to Anakin that I'm here. "You two, stop them!" I call to Leia and Luke. Leia takes my words in full blast and she dashes to an open speeder.  
"Wait! Leia!" Luke yells as he follows her. They hop on and zoom off.  
"Hey! Wait!" Han calls after them. I see the trooper pull out his blaster and I pull out my saber. I turn it on and ready for the kill. Now or never. I stab the troop with ease. He yells and falls to the ground. Han snaps his head to me and I turn off my saber.  
I breathe deeply, I haven't used my saber since I was young. It's both relieving and frightening to finally know I still know how to work it.  
"You are one," Han breathes out. I clutch my saber and I see the faint fright in his eyes.  
"I'm not a monster though," I whimper and shove the saber back in my boot. "What, no 'thanks for saving my life'?"  
"Oh! Thanks," Han shakes his head. "Why do you seem scared? About the glowstick?"  
"If you knew my past, you'd understand," is all I say in reply.  
"But, how you look. You look hardly twenty. You were born way after the clone wars."  
"Looks can be deceiving," I smirk.  
"I knew there was something interesting about you," Han replies.  
I hear an explosion from a distance. "Do you think their okay?" I panic.  
"It's them. I'm pretty sure they are."  
"Should I start to go look for them?" I ask, mostly to myself.  
"No, I bet they're safe," Han replies swiftly. I hear two more explosions and I start to worry. "Hey, come on. Calm down and sit. They'll come around shortly," Han leads me to a tree stump. I sit down gingerly and I play with my thumbs.  
A bit passes and we all grow bored but my worries grow. R2 beeps.  
"Oh! General Solo, someone is coming," 3PO translates.  
I instantly stand up and jog to cover. I see Luke run out from behind a tree. I dash out and take him in my arms. "Oh my gosh, I was so worried," I mutter. I pull back. "Wait, where's Leia?"  
"What, she didn't come back?" Luke looks around. I shake my head.  
"I thought she was with you," Han says sternly.  
"Well we were separated," Luke replied.  
"Well that's just fantastic," Han groans. "Come on, take the squad ahead."  
Luke looks at me with a hint of guilt. "It's not your fault," I whisper soothingly.  
"About what you said earlier. About my father-" he starts."  
"Luke please," I hush. He nods and we let go of each other as we follow Han. "R2 come on. We'll need your scanner."

Chapter 59:

We jog through the bushes and over fallen trees. I try not to trip as I keep going.  
"Why won't you tell me?" Luke blurts to me.  
"Because, I don't want to think about it," I reply with a hint of irritation in my voice.  
"But, I can only imagine what you went through-"  
"I said I don't want to think about it."  
"Alright," he sighs in defeat. "You don't suppose she's-"  
"No, she's a smart girl. She can defend herself," I snap before he says the 'D' word. I can't even think about Leia that way. The coos in the air are somewhat calming yet alarming. I start to think about the trees. The cool wind that smells fresh. The long swirling strands of bushes that brush lightly against my skin. I wonder what lucky creatures live here.  
We keep going and Luke spots something. He bends down and gets it. It's a helmet.  
"Oh my," I sigh.  
"It's Leia's," Luke says. I lead back to Han and the droids, who aren't far. 3PO looks back at us, as Han stares at a broken speeder.  
"Was that hers?" I ask. "There's like two more wrecked ones back there."  
"We found this," Luke shows Han the helmet. He tosses it to him.  
"I'm afraid R2's sensors show no sign of Princess Leia," 3PO says. I see them sigh.  
"No, we aren't going to give up," I blurt.  
"I just hope she's alright," Han sighs. There's a bit of silence and then Chewy roars. He smells something, and he goes to the smell. "What, Chewy?" Chewy just roars.  
"What is it? What did he pick up?" I ask frantically.  
"He won't tell me," Han starts to follow Chewbacca. I glance at Luke, then follow Han. We go through some bushes and I see Chewy gazing at a dead beast skin. "I don't get it, it's just a dead animal."  
"I don't know, seems too set up to just be hanging there," I mutter under my breath. Chewy looks at the skin hungrily and he starts to go for it.  
"Chewy no!" Luke tries to get Chewy's hand. But it's too late. A large net comes and picks us up. I try to find a weak spot on the net, but there's nothing, it's too well woven together.  
"Aw man," I whine.  
"Great job Chewy. Always thinking with your stomach," Han says. Chewy roars weakly.  
"There's no way to get out of this thing," Luke says.  
"Mara, I think I can reach your lightsaber," Han grunts.  
"Don't even think about it," I growl.  
"Han can you get mine?" Luke asks.  
"Yeah," Han replies. I all of a sudden hear a grind. After maybe two seconds, we all fall. I land on Han's leg, hitting my head on his knee.  
"Ow," I groan. I start to stand up and I see the bushes move. Small versions of Chewy come out. I know these creatures, they're Ewoks. One pokes me with his spear. "Ow!" I squeak. "I mean you no harm," I put my hands up in surrender. One points it at Han's face.  
"Hey. Point that thing someplace else," Han growls. He pulls out his blaster.  
"No. Don't. They only attack if they feel threatened," I hiss. Chewy is having a tug war with his crossbow.  
"Chewy, give it to him," Luke calmly says. I see 3PO sit up. The Ewoks start to back up. They all bow. I stare at 3PO in disbelief. 3PO starts to talk in their tongue and I am very confused. "You understand what they're saying?"  
"Yes, I am fluent in over six million-" 3PO starts.  
"What are you telling them?" Han interrupts.  
"Hello, I think. It seems to be that they think I'm some sort of god," 3PO says. I hold back the laugh in the pit of my stomach. 3PO, a god. Oh geez.  
"Then use this advantage to get us out of this," I recommend. 3PO looks to me and the Ewoks.  
"I'm sorry but just wouldn't be proper, Miss Mara," 3PO says to me. Right now, I don't care what's proper and what's rude.  
"_Proper?!_" Han sneers.  
"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity," 3PO says. It's also against your programming to go against your maker, 3PO. Yet here you are, helping them try and defeat Anakin. Too bad I don't have the heart to say that. Han stands up, about to confront 3PO, but the Ewoks are already protective of their 'god'. They start to take us away, seeing how I didn't even try to piss off 3PO, they don't let me be carried away on a stick.

Chapter 60:

We walk through houses hung up in trees. 3PO in a throne for himself. I still think it's pretty funny. how they think 3PO is a god. Han, Luke, Chewy, and even R2 are on sticks. I follow the Ewoks and I try to be as calm as possible, which is hardly possible.  
They set 3PO down and I stand next to him as I watch the Ewoks handle Han, Luke, and Chewy. Luke looks at me with a hint of a call for help in his eye. I give back an apologetic look, showing I can't do anything. I look to R2, who is tied next to us.  
The Ewoks start getting a bit louder and one comes up to 3PO. He has Luke's saber in his hand, clueless to what it is. 3PO starts to talk to the Ewok in the language and it says something back.  
"What did he say?" Han asks sternly.  
"Apparently, you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor," 3PO replies. I hold back my throw up. Ew, I don't want to eat Han! They start to pack the logs for Han's fire. They start banging drums and I look at where I saw a figure emerge. Is that?  
Leia!  
"Leia," I hiss. She looks at me and a smile grows. I look to Han and Luke. She does too and her smiles disappears. She starts to make her way through but the Ewoks point their spears at her.  
"Your royal highness," 3PO says.  
"But these are my friends," Leia persists. "3PO, tell them they have to be set free." I'm about to open my mouth and say that it won't work. Chewy starts to whimper and 3PO starts to speak in the funny language again. Oh, if only I took on languages as quickly as Anakin did.  
Instead of the Ewoks listening, they kept going. I knew it wouldn't work.  
"3PO, tell them if they don't do as you ask, you'll become angry and use your magic," Luke suggests.  
"But, Master Luke, what magic?" 3PO asks.  
"Just do it," Luke commands. I look at him as 3PO speaks again. What's he got up his sleeve? It seems the Ewoks took this a bit more seriously, or in disbelief. They keep working. I start to get scared. I'll get to see my sin die right before my eyes, then I'll be forced to eat him. Oh something please stop this! I don't even know who or what to focus on now. My mind's in a blunder.  
All of a sudden, I see 3PO rise in the corner of my eye. I look to him and I see him rise into the air as he panics to himself. Great thinking Luke. The Ewoks take a serious affect to this. They immediately start to untie Luke and Han. 3PO lands where he was, still scared from what just happened. Leia rushes to Han and kisses him. I run to them and I almost tumble down Leia. Luke runs to us and he hugs me first.  
"Thanks 3PO," Luke calls.  
A while passes and I sit here on one of the bridges. I look out at the dim bottom of the forest. I hear someone come close to me. "I know you're there Luke," I sigh.  
"How?"  
"The force is a mysterious thing. It's powers can allow a Jedi to do almost anything," I say as he sits next to me. I look to him. "You have your father's looks. My eyes just complete it." I smile to him.  
"Can you please tell me your story now?"  
I guess it's now or never. I sigh. I look to my hands. "The first rule to being a Jedi: never fall in love. I broke it," I start and I put my fist over my ring. "How silly of me."  
"Start from the beginning, please," Luke says calmly.  
"I met Anakin when I was maybe... nine or eleven. He was such a nice young boy. Kind, gentle... innocent. He was favored, much like me. He was trained by Obi-Wan, or as you know as Ben. He didn't see me for ten years, then he came back. He and I were told to look over a Senator, a kind woman with strong instincts. We went to Naboo, her home planet. That was when Obi-Wan told me to stop. I knew what he was talking about, but I acted as if I didn't. Anakin blurred me from my own mind, and he still does. I can feel when he's close." I take a breath. "He and I first kissed there. Before I knew it, I was spiraling down. Falling deeper and deeper in love with him, and I know I wasn't supposed to, but it was hard. Anakin had these dreams. Dreams that sometimes told the future. One led him to having us travel to Tatooine and save his mother... There, he was unsuccessful. I saw a bad side to him that day. One that frightened me. But it didn't scare me off." I look out into the darkness again. "After a battle, he and I were married. Secretly, because we knew we weren't allowed to. But we honestly didn't care. I sound selfish, I know."  
"No, you don't," Luke comforts. "Please continue."  
"I found out I was pregnant about three years later. No one knew about Anakin and I. I have the same ring." I pull out the ring around my neck. Luke analyzes it and find a way to continue. "Anakin was confused. He befriended the chancellor. That slimy monster. That chancellor turned out to be the Emperor. We didn't know at the time, but he used me to get into Anakin's head, twisting every word the council said to Anakin."  
"How did he use you?"  
"Anakin had a dream of me dying. He-he went crazy in finding a way to prevent me from dying. The Emperor used that dream against Anakin. After an attempt to arrest the chancellor, something went terribly wrong. Order 66 was put into use. Back then, the clones were on our side, until that order was sent out. The order was to terminate every Jedi. And, me, being a Jedi, I was targeted." I start to tear up at the painful memory. "I was talking to Padme, the senator, and she asked for my lightsaber." I start to choke up. "They mistook me for her... They killed her right in front of me. 'You are the best friend anyone can have,' were her last words. Only I was present at her murder." I feel two tears drip down my cheek. Luke leans on me in comfort. "Anakin came and told me he was going to be on Mustafar. Then Obi-Wan came after he left and asked where Anakin was. Then... he told me that... Anakin had turned to the Dark Side. I couldn't believe it. I had to see for myself. I flew off to Mustafar, and I met with Anakin there. I saw that Obi-Wan was right and... then Anakin was startled that Obi-Wan had snuck in and came with me unknowing." I rub my neck. "Anakin thought I had brought Obi-Wan there to kill him. He started to use his force abilities against me. To save you, Leia, and me, I had to... fake my death.."  
"I never would've expected," Luke sighs.  
"I know. And now Anakin knows I'm alive. After so many years of me hiding from his radar. He's hunting for me, no matter the cost."  
"Are you saying that you're going to go to him?"  
"I'm not even sure," I sigh. "I miss him... I just want him back. How we used to be," I wipe away the streaming tears. All Luke does is hug me tightly. "I'm going to go sleep. I think I really need it." I stand up and walk down the bridges and ramps. I might just test my saber skills once more.

Chapter 61:

I walk into the smoky ground of the true forest. I find an opening between the trees, allowing me to look to one of the moons. I can't see the Death Star.  
"I'm here. Take me away. I'm ready," I whisper. "I said I'm ready Annie. Come and take me. Leave our children alone. Just take me," I whisper to the stars in the sky. "Please," I say a bit louder in a begging tone. "You're good. I know you are. Don't hurt Luke. Annie, we can still run away from this. You say we don't have to," I start to feel my lip quiver and my tears form. I try to breathe so I can calm myself. "Must I make myself visible to you?" I ask a tiny bit louder.  
"Mara?!" Luke calls. No. Go away. "Mara! You don't have to! Where are you?" I don't answer. I feel my heart clench a bit. I think I hear Luke come after me. I start to walk deeper into the mist. I feel Anakin get stronger in one direction, so I follow it. "Mara!" Luke's voice gets fainter. I keep trudging my way through the brush. I feel Anakin get even stronger as I keep going. I look over my shoulder, hoping Luke stopped.  
Half of my wants him to keep searching, as the other half wants him to go. I look up and see a base. There you are. I stand still and pull out my lightsaber. This will get his attention. I turn it on and I hear troops come out to me. I don't even fight. I turn off my saber and I let them take me in.  
"No!" I hear from behind me. I look over my shoulder and I see Luke.  
"Take him!" a clone tells another. They start to get him and continue with taking me in. I am brought in a building. My heart gets that feeling of being squished between two fingers. I get to a floor and I am brought down a hall. I feel the tingling on my lips when I first kissed Anakin, it gets even more real as we keep going. They pull Luke in front of me, and I am stuck in a room.  
After a while, I am brought out again and I hear the breathing. "Anakin..." I mouth to myself. I keep getting closer to the dark figure and the clones by me leave.  
"Mara," Vader says.  
"Miss me?" I tease a bit.  
"Hardly."  
"Liar."  
"You don't seem like yourself, Mara."  
"I can say the same about you."  
"What happened to you? Who changed you?'  
"Who do you think?" I shoot back.  
"Obi-Wan?" he asks.  
"No. You did. You left me," I growl.  
"You hid from me," Vader says.  
"Because you tried to kill me. Not to mention you tried to kill my son," I snap.  
"_Our_ son," he says back.  
"No. He's Anakin's and my son. I'm the only one in there that is still who I was back then."  
"You dare use that tone with me?" Vader steps closer to me.  
"I can use whatever tone I want with you. After all, you won't kill me," I hiss. "Do you even care about me anymore?"  
"Of course I do. That's why I've sent bounty hunter after bounty hunter to find you," he says. "Mara, join me. We can rule the galaxy, make things how we want them to be."  
"The last time you tried getting me to join you with that line, I had to fake my death to save my life," I sneer.  
"You can be my queen," he persists.  
"I don't want to be a queen. I just want my Anakin back," I weaken my tone. He grabs my chin to look at him.  
"Listen to me. Mara, we can still be together," he tries to side me. As charming as his words seem, I don't want to be under Sideous's rule. I want him dead, and I want Anakin at my side, good and innocent and happy.  
"What happened to those blue eyes of yours?" I ask.  
"I was left there to burn," he growls.  
"And I felt it. You and I are connected by more than just our past," I shoot back. His grip on my chin loosens a bit. "Don't you remember? Naboo? Tatooine? Corascaunt? Or has Sideous wiped your memory of them?"  
"He doesn't have the power to do that," Vader says.  
"Then remember. Please. The nervousness when Anakin first kissed me? The sacrificing of our titles we did to just be together? Remember."  
I hear troops start to come out. I look to them and I look back up to Vader. "Take her to my ship," he orders.  
They start to take me into an elevator and I let them. I get in the elevator and I look to Anakin. "Remember. Remember Vader, remember!" The doors shut.

Chapter 62:

I sit here, head down, hands bound. Luke sits across from me, glaring at my suicidal attempt. It wasn't suicidal, I know Anakin won't kill me. He can't.  
"What are you staring at?" I ask though I don't move my head.  
"You. Why did you go?" Luke replies.  
"I had to. I had to find a way to end this before he ended up tearing the planet apart looking for me. I couldn't keep running," I explain.  
"You didn't have to give yourself up," Luke hisses.  
"Yes. Yes I did. He's after me," I hiss back.  
"But you're my mother, and I want to protect you," Luke says. I get goosebumps as he calls me his mother. I've never been called 'mother', never had a mother, never even dreamed of being called 'mother'. It's heartwarming. I smile and look to my hands again.  
My mind wanders a bit more.  
_"We did it," I laughed. "And we're both still here." __  
__"Just perfect," Anakin smiled. He kissed me again. "I hate hiding. Listen, I don't care if they know."__  
__"Annie, don't say that," I sighed. He sighed as well and looked me in the eyes.__  
__"What's wrong?" he asked. __  
__"I never got to tell you, huh? Something wonderful happened," I smiled. __  
__"Like what?" Annie flashed me that grin.__  
__"I'm pregnant, Annie," I whispered. I braced for what his reaction would be. He looked shocked. "What is it?" I sort of panicked. __  
__"That's...," he trailed and tried to find the right words.__  
__"Not good?" I asked with fear in my eyes. __  
__"No, no. That's wonderful," he grinned.__  
__"But.. how will we hide it?" I asked. __  
__"Don't worry about that right now," he smiled brightly. "This is a happy moment. In fact, it's the happiest moment of my life." My smile reappeared. Our lips connected again and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist. _  
I try to wipe away the silly smile from my face. I love that memory. It's how I want my life again. Just Anakin and I.  
"What are you smiling about?" Luke asks.  
"Nothing," I lie. He wouldn't understand, he's never felt love like I have. He's never felt love that made him want to spend the rest of his life with another person. He never felt love that made him want to push everything in his way aside, just so he could be with that person.  
He hasn't felt what I felt. I hear us land, but I don't feel an atmosphere. "Come on," Luke whispers. I nod and stand up. We are escorted out and Luke is taken into a cell. I follow Anakin, feeling his emotions as we go, and I see Sideous in a twisted, evil throne. I gulp and choke up my breathing. Sideous turns to us and grows a creepy evil grin.  
"My master, she is unarmed," Vader says.  
"Mara Jubilee, so long it has been," Sideous says.  
"Not long enough," I snap. He just starts laughing.  
"Still has spite, I see. You were very hard to find, Yoda has taken great care in concealing you," he says. I stiffen. "Bring her forward, Lord Vader." Anakin slightly pushes me and I walk to Sideous.  
"Let me die. Let Luke free. Please, he's done you no harm," I lightly beg but threaten. Sideous laughs at my courage.  
"But, now why not have the both the parents _and _the offspring on my side," Sideous says. I feel my eyebrows raise in terror.  
"Luke is my son. Please. I'll do anything, just please, set him free," I whimper.  
"Bring her closer," Sideous tells Anakin. I feel Anakin grow a spark of concern. He pushes me a bit more further. "You will be Vader's apprentice. You shall be Duchess Everona." I feel my heart race.  
"I'll agree as soon as you let Luke go," I try to negotiate.  
"Go on, Lord Vader. And you, Duchess Everona, stand there," he points to an area next to him as Anakin walks off. I start to walk to Sideous's side. My eyes water up. I don't want to Lord Vader and Duchess Everona. I want to be Anakin and Mara Skywalker. "You'll no longer need those," Sideous says, and my cuffs drop to the ground. The elevator doors open again and Luke and Anakin walk through. Luke's hands still bound. I start to walk forward, but I am blocked. I put my hands on the thing in my way. Just an invisible shield Sideous put from me running off. I swallow hard as Luke and I make eye contact.

Chapter 63:

I freeze in place, my hands still on the invisible wall. Oh, Luke, you shouldn't have followed me. Run Luke, run. Please. I look to Sideous.  
"You lied to me," I panic.  
"And it's a surprise?" he doesn't even look to me. Luke looks to me and sees my fear. I didn't want it to come to this. Please, just run Luke. "Welcome, young Skywalker. I've been expecting you. You will no longer need those," Sideous says. Luke's cuffs come off and drop to the ground. "Guards. Leave us." The guards by the door walk off. "I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you shall call me 'Master'," Sideous says.  
"Let him go, please," I whimper in a whisper. Sideous ignores me.  
"Then you must be mistaken. You won't converge me as you did to my father," Luke replies. Sideous stands.  
"Oh no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who is mistaken about many things," the Emperor says as he walks to Luke. I ball up my fists on the shield. Let him go. Run Luke, run as fast as you can. Fly back to Endor and save Leia and Han.  
"His lightsaber," Anakin holds out Luke's saber and Sideous takes it.  
"Ah. A Jedi's weapon. Much like your father's," Sideous says. "Now you must understand that your mother is here and your father can never be changed from the Dark Side of the force." Let Luke go, please! Kill me, and let him free! "With you as well."  
"You're wrong. Soon, I'll be dead, and you with me," Luke says back. Sideous laughs at Luke's reply. I start to feel my breathing quicken. Stop Luke, he may not look powerful, but he is the most evil monster in the galaxy.  
"Perhaps you will be affected by the attack on your rebel fleet," the Emperor remarks. Don't touch the rebels, Sideous. "Yes. I assure you that we are quite safe from your friends here." Sideous turns back to me. He sees my concern for the rebels and an evil smile grows on his face.  
"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Luke remarks. Stop, you're only making it worse! Sideous turns to Luke.  
"Your compassion for your friends is yours," Sideous turns back to me. "Compassion for your mother as well."  
"Run," I mouth to Luke.  
"It is pointless to resist, my son," Anakin says.  
"No it isn't. Please, let him go. I'll do anything, just free him," I whimper to the Emperor.  
"Silence," Sideous hisses back. He sits in his 'throne'. "Everything that has happened was according to my design. Your friends on the far Endor moon have just walked into a trap." I widen my eyes and I feel my heart race. "It was I who allowed the location of the shield generator. We're safe from your pitiful little band."  
"Stop please," I whisper.  
"I said silence," he hisses to me. "My army of troops will be waiting for your little fleet. Oh, and I'm afraid the deflector shields will be _quite _operational when your friends arrive." Sideous smiles cruelly. My eyes start to water up. For all I know, he might kill Luke and the rest. "Come see," Sideous says. Luke looks at me, as if asking for permission. I don't move a muscle. I stare at my hands on the shield. Anakin leads Luke to me. Luke looks out the window. I turn and see Luke stare out.  
"I am so sorry," I whisper to Luke. He doesn't respond to me, it's like he doesn't want to be around me. "Luke, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." No reply again. He's focused on whatever is happening outside. I look out and see shots between fleets.  
"You will witness the end of the alliance, and the destruction of your insignificant rebellion," Sideous hisses. I swallow hard.  
"Don't please," I beg to Sideous. I just see him smile grimly. I look to Luke, who stares at his lightsaber, right next to Sideous's hand. I put a hand up, only to realize that the shield surrounds me. I let my hand stay there, longing to comfort Luke by a hand on the shoulder. I can't touch him.  
"You want this don't you. Ah yes, your hatred is swelling up. Take your Jedi weapon, for I am unarmed," Sideous says.  
"Luke, don't. He's trying to get in your head. You can fight it. Don't end up like your father," I whisper soothingly.  
"Give into your anger," the Emperor continues. I give Luke a begging look in my eyes. Luke turns away and looks out the window again. "With each moment, you make yourself more my servant," Sideous continues. Luke turns around and glares at the Emperor.  
"No," he flatly says.  
"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny," Sideous replies.  
"No, fight back your anger. That's exactly what breaks you down," I whisper to Luke. I start to close my hand.  
"You, like your parents, are now mine," Sideous hisses. I feel my lip quiver. I didn't want this to happen.

Chapter 64:

I drop my hands. Please, don't even consider this 'offer'. That's exactly how Anakin was turned. Because he thought of his loved ones. But now, Sideous isn't even really going to call off the attack if Luke turns. I wipe away the tear before it even gets to my cheek. Run Luke, now.  
"Please," I whisper. Sideous doesn't even glance at me. I look to Luke once more. I just want to touch him. Just a hand on the shoulder or a movement of his hair, that would be just fine. I just want to let him feel safe and I won't let them hurt him. I look at my hands. I focus on my fingertips. No, no electricity. Then, I will be truly evil. Only anger can unleash the full power of the force, but being calm lets you actually think for yourself.  
I can't stop this tear from falling, it's too quick. It runs down my face and slows at my chin. I ball up my hand.  
"As you can see, my young apprentice. Your friends have failed," Sideous hisses. Luke looks back at him. Luke notices the stray tear, showing him that I truly care about him. "Now witness the fire power of this fully armed and operational battle station," Sideous adds. I snap my head to him. He looks at a side button a creepy smile grows on his face. "Fire at will commander," Sideous orders. I widen my eyes in fear. I look up to Anakin, looking pretty unemotional. Mostly because I can't see his eyes at all.  
I look out again and I see a large green ray destroy a cruiser of the rebels'. My favorite color has been sullied. Lando is out there. Turn back. Everyone, turn back.  
I touch my ring, underneath all of my clothes. Please, just let me die and end all of this fighting. Just let Luke go, let Leia live, let me pay for freedom. Please.  
Another green ray destroys another cruiser.  
"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive," Sideous says. "There is no escape, my young apprentice." Luke looks at Sideous, then his lightsaber again. He looks to Anakin. "The alliance will die. As will your friends." No... Luke looks at his lightsaber again. "Good. I can feel your anger. Strike me down with your hatred. I am defenseless. Kill me and your journey to the Dark Side will be complete."  
"Luke no," I whisper in a begging tone. He looks out and I hope he can reject him for a longer time. I'm wrong.  
Luke turns back around, gets his lightsaber and turns it on. He goes for the kill of Sideous, but Anakin blocks Luke's strike. I stare in panic at the two clashing gashes of light. They direct the sabers away from me. They start to battle, fear that either of them will die.  
"Stop this, please," I whimper to the Emperor. He just watches them, entertained by the fighting. I look back out and I see Luke kick Anakin back. "No."  
"Good. Use your aggressive feelings boy," the Emperor says. I put up my hands again and I shake my head.  
"Don't please," I beg to Luke. Luke shuts off his lightsaber.  
"Obi-Wan has taught you well. As Mara has as well," Anakin says. Another tear runs down my cheek.  
"I will not fight you, Father," Luke remarks. Anakin steps up the stairs. They continue to fight, jumping everywhere. They find their way up and near the elevator. Apparently Anakin's pissed off Luke. Luke raises his saber.  
I feel the shield come off.  
"No!" I scream and run out and down the steps. I feel electricity hit my back and jolt through by body. I scream in pain.

*Third Person*  
Mara screams as she buckles down to her knees. Vader watches, concern filling his mind. Luke is petrified and can't move from shock. Mara breaks down to the floor, her screams filling the air.  
Sideous stops once he sees her hardly alive. Mara jolts a bit involuntarily.  
"Annie," she whimpers. Vader closes his saber and rushes to Mara. He kneels beside her and picks her up in his arms. Mara's hand lies gracefully on where her ring is. "I know you're still in there Annie," she says in the sweetest voice.  
"Mara, no. You can hold on, please," Anakin lowers his dark wall.  
"I can't hold on anymore Annie," Mara whimpers.  
"I am so sorry," Anakin says. Mara's lips wiggle into a smile.  
"It's alright," she puts her free hand up and reaches up to touch Vader's helmet. "Protect him," she sighs. She deepens her breathing. "I never stopped loving you."  
That comment brings back the Anakin Skywalker that has been hidden for so long. Mara's eyes start to close and her body jolts once. As in Anakin's dream, she takes her last breath. Mara becomes lifeless and her hand drops. Anakin studies Mara's face that he fell in love with. Her hazel eyes have closed and her full lips have relaxed. Anakin strokes his finger on Mara's cheek, wiping away her tears. He moves some of Mara's hair out of her face. He notices her hand on her chest.  
By instinct, he moves her hand and sees nothing. He then sees an imprint of something under her clothes. He digs underneath Mara's tan garments and he reaches what has been hidden. Mara's wedding ring, still around her neck. He holds it in his hand and looks lovingly at it. Mara never gave up. Vader gets up and Luke attacks him. He cuts off Anakin's hand, making his saber fall into the depths.  
Sideous laughs as he walks down and towards the end of fighting. Luke turns back and stares at his mother's body, then at Sideous. What would Mara think if she just saw what happened? "Your hate has made you powerful," Sideous remarks. "Now, fulfill your destiny. Take your father's place at my side."  
Luke thinks hard. Mara would want him to run, end the useless fighting. Vader is confused on what he wants Luke to do. Leia wouldn't even forgive Luke if he joined the force they have been trying to defeat for years. Luke looks at his robotic hand, then at the hand he cut off of Vader. Little does it he know, that was the hand that Anakin lost trying to protect Mara against Dooku. Luke turns off his saber. He shall follow his mother's wise words.  
"Never," Luke hisses. He throws his saber away. "I'll never turn to the Dark Side. You failed your Highness. I am a Jedi. Like my father before me and my mother." Vader stands and goes to Mara once more. No matter what happens, he's going to be with her.  
"So be it," Sideous says. "Jedi." Luke looks to Vader at Mara's side. Anakin mourning the loss of his Mara. He still loves her. Always has. "If you will not be turned. You will be destroyed, just like your mother." Sideous raises his hands and electricity shoots from his fingertips. Luke falls back and the electricity stops. "Young fool. Only now at the end do you understand." The Emperor shoots out electricity once more. Vader stares longingly to his lost love.  
'Protect him,' she said. She meant Luke.  
"Your feeble skills are no match for the Dark Side. Only your mother found a way to fight, but now she's gone," Sideous remarks. Luke falls to the ground. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision." Vader looks up to Sideous, over to Luke, then back to Mara.  
"Father, please!" Luke whimpers. Anakin looks up to Luke and then Sideous. 'Protect him,' Mara's words echo in his mind. Luke lets out a cry of pain. 'Protect him.' Vader looks to Mara one last time and he stands, setting her gracefully on the ground. The electricity stops.  
"Now, young Skywalker. You shall die," the Emperor says.

Chapter 65:

Sideous grows an evil smile. He shoots out his electricity once more. Luke screams out in terrible pain. Vader stares at his son being tortured. 'Protect him. Annie. Protect him.' Mara's voice circles his mind. Vader looks to Mara's body and then at Luke, then to the Emperor. 'Protect him.'  
Vader decides what he is to do. He grabs Sideous and throws him over the ledge, being shocked as well. All this strength, let down right now. Sideous falls into oblivion and the true evil is destroyed. Vader starts to drop. Vader's breath now strange. Luke gets up and stares sadly at his mother. Then, he rushes to his father. Luke helps him up. "Come on, we have to get out of here," Luke says.  
"Get Mara. I won't leave her," Vader says.  
"But I can't carry both of you," Luke pants.  
"I will carry her, just help me walk."  
Luke follows his direction and he helps his father stand and then helps him get Mara. Vader tries to be as gentle as he can as he puts Mara over his shoulder. Vader puts his free arm around Luke's shoulder and they start to walk out. They go through the halls and go to a landing hangar. Luke struggles and he falls, Vader getting to his knees and holding Mara in place. He gently lies Mara down and Luke takes her. He takes Mara to the entrance of a ship and then comes back for Vader. Luke drags Anakin to the same entrance. Vader lies by his Mara. Vader is hardly alive at this point. Luke pulls Vader up to look at him.  
"Luke, help me take this mask off," Vader directs.  
"But you'll die," Luke argues.  
"That is unavoidable at this point. Besides, I'll be with Mara. But let me look at you with my own eyes," Vader replies. Luke's emotions tell him immediately to follow his orders. Luke starts to take off the top of Vader's black mask. He then takes off the part that covers Vader's face. The old Anakin that Mara remembered is gone, only a burnt face with the same blue eyes remains. Luke looks to the man with a spark of sentiment. This is the true face of his father. The man that has been hidden all this time.  
Anakin smiles as he looks to his son. He glances over to Mara, then back at Luke to hold back the sadness. He will be with her soon, that is for sure. "Now, go, my son," Anakin chokes out.  
"No, you come with me," Luke persists. "I won't leave you here, I've come to save you."  
"You already have," Anakin replies. "You were right. Mara was as well. You two were right about me. Tell your sister that you were right. Mara never gave up, did she?"  
Luke shakes his head. This brings a smile to Anakin's face. "Father," Luke says. Anakin can die in peace and happiness, for he will be with Mara again. He starts to close his eyes and fall back. "I won't leave you." Anakin takes his last breath and Mara's head rolls to Anakin's shoulder. Luke lets him go gently and he stares at the man and woman that are his parents. The two strongest people he's ever known. Mara going everyday with what she had experienced in her long life, and Vader going everyday fighting to have Mara at his side again. "I won't leave you both," Luke sighs.  
He gets up and drags Vader inside. He then drags Mara to Vader's side. He decides he will have them connected and he entwines their fingers together. He smiles at the loving couple and walks to the controls. He shuts the door and starts to lift off. This place will be destroyed at any moment now. He has to go back to Endor. Give his parents a proper Jedi funeral.  
Luke zooms out just in time. The Death Star is destroyed right behind him. Luke flies back to the Endor base. He glances back at Mara and Anakin. He then keeps going to Endor.  
After a long while, a large celebration is held for the end of the war. Luke lies Mara next to Vader, surrounded by sticks. He lights a torch and lets the sticks around his parents on fire. He stares at his mother. It looks like she's sleeping. She looks almost... happy. The strongest and most kindest woman he's ever encountered. His father, hidden behind a mask for so long, but always yearning for the one person he pushed everything aside for. The flames dance around Mara's face, slowly finding a way to her. Her fingers entwined with Anakin's.  
Fireworks are set off in the sky, making the end of war even more glorious. Luke finds his way back to the celebration. Music playing, laughter, cheers, tears. Leia spots Luke and goes to him.  
"Wait, where's Mara?" Leia asks.  
"She sacrificed herself," Luke says.  
"Why?"  
"To save her husband, my father," Luke replies. Leia looks shocked at this. She was around her real mother all this time. "She did it out of love. I assure you, she was happy." Leia lets Luke go to Han. Leia knows that Mara had a history, but not that kind of history. Luke moves on to other people, then he looks away from the celebration.  
Two ghosts appear. One is Ben, the other is Yoda. Two more appear. There, a man holding Mara. It is Anakin, his father. Mara has a large smile on her face as she is so close to her Annie. She looks to Luke and grins. Anakin kisses her hair and she acts like a bashful teenage girl.  
Leia comes from behind Luke and looks to the ghosts. Mara sees her daughter, happy and well. Luke looks away and Mara looks up to Anakin. He pecks her forehead and she lies her head on his chest as he looks at her lovingly.  
Anakin and Mara are reunited, as they always wished they could be. Forever.

_The End._


End file.
